


His Precious Arrogance

by UrbanDeity



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Injury, Mystery, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 54,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanDeity/pseuds/UrbanDeity
Summary: Mark Edward Fischbach. A thirty-something-year-old charismatic businessman operating a cruise liner based in LA. When connections to the underworld alert him of a killer on his trail, he decides to take action against the hitman and protect himself. In doing so, he ends up delving into the lives of people surrounding him, as well as opening deeper aspects of his own personality.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Embarkation

_"Mark?"_

_"Yes. Mark Fischbach. The owner of Cloak Ocean Liners."_

_"I've heard about him. Is he the one you want?"_

_"Yes. What's your price?"_

_"Oh, for a life like his? Definitely in the higher range."_

_"How high are we talking?"_

_"Hmm...3 million."_

_"Fine."_

_"Oh, so quick to agree, are we? You must seriously have something against him."_

_"It's none of your business."_

\-------------------

On the top story of one of the many skyscrapers pillaring above the LA cityscape, a thirty-something-year-old businessman stood in his penthouse living room, engaged in a conversation on the phone.

"Mark?" The voice spoke.

"Yes, Ethan?" Mark responded. He idly stared out the massive window overlooking the city as he conversed.

"Mark, I'm coming over."

"Oh, alright. Why?"

"I wanna show you something."

"...That's pretty vague, Ethan."

"I know. I know, I know, I know. I'll be there soon."

"Ethan."

"Shh, I'll be there soon. Bye bye." Ethan hung up.

Mark sighed, failing to keep up with the uniqueness of Ethan's personality. As he had been home alone that day, he hadn't put on any formal attire. He relocated to his bedroom on the second floor to change.

By the time Ethan arrived, Mark had changed into a smoother suit and tie, unwilling to look unprofessional in front of anyone. Mark invited him in, Ethan also dressed as sharply as Mark.

"You didn't have to dress up," Mark said, subconsciously speaking with hypocrisy.

"I came from work. You think I'd dress up for you?" Ethan shut the door behind him, lightly teasing his friend. He held a manila envelope under the crook of his arm.

"Fair enough." They relocated to the white pristine couch facing the window. "How was the office today?"

"Great. Everything is going well. I'm still working on hiring people, but we're definitely picking up. More clients are coming in too." Ethan relayed the details of his new business, a small therapist's office in the heart of LA.

"That's good to hear." Mark smiled.

Ethan leaned back on the couch, staring up at the high ceiling.

"This place is too big for just you. You should...uh, get a pet. Get a pet, Mark."

"I can't really care for an animal with how much I travel," Mark retorted.

"You're the one who chooses to go on every other cruise that your company sends out," Ethan pointed out.

"I don't go on them for fun. Keeping an eye on maintenance is important. It also boosts customer satisfaction to receive a greeting from the chairman of the company."

"Whatever you say, Mark." Ethan sighed.

"What's in the envelope?" Mark changed subjects.

Ethan tossed the envelope onto the coffee table in front of him. "Take a look. Let me know what you think."

Mark picked up and opened the envelope, pulling out a small laminated card. On one side of the white card was a black heart. On the other side were the typed words Mark Fischbach. "Um...what is this?" Mark flipped the card over and back over.

"I don't know. It came in my mail. No shipping address or return address on it. It just came like that. I put it in the envelope."

"Is this it?" Mark looked up at Ethan.

"Yeah. Isn't it weird?"

"I guess it is. It doesn't seem that alarming."

"...I don't know. It's just really weird. Why'd some card with your name on it show up in my mail?"

"Maybe it's just some sort of spam, or a prank."

"Neither makes sense to me."

"Ethan, this really doesn't seem like a big deal."

"Maybe it isn't, but what if it is?"

"And if it is? What'll happen?"

"I don't know. I just think you should be concerned for your safety, just in case. You are a major businessman."

"Ethan, aren't you being paranoid?"

Ethan stopped. "Maybe I am. I'm just worrying for your sake."

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but this doesn't seem like something to worry about. If something happens, I'll let you know."

"...Fine." Ethan stood up. "I'll be going home now."

"Ethan, you okay?" Mark's mood shifted, being genuinely concerned for Ethan.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to bother you." Ethan made his way to the door, excusing himself and leaving the penthouse.

Mark sat alone, still holding the card. He looked down at it. _There's really nothing to this. There's not even enough information on it to draw any conclusions._ He stared at the card, festering a mixture of intrigue and disinterest. _Geez, I don't know._ He dropped it on the coffee table. _I'll leave it be._

Mark left the living room, ascending fiberglass stairs and moving through the second floor of his house to the bathroom. He changed back into satin pajamas, brushed his teeth, and washed his face. Wiping his face with a washcloth, he looked up at his reflection in the mirror.

His reflection was still wearing a suit, albeit a darker palette than the one he had on earlier that day. His skin and overall complexion was darker, grayer, and less saturated, strongly contrasting Mark himself. It stopped following Mark's movements, standing independently.

_**"Hello."** _

_Hello._

Mark was no stranger to this supernatural appearance. The finely dressed doppelganger within the mirror, though hard to comprehend, was just a facet of himself that Mark had adapted to. Mark learned to cope with him and had never sought help at risk of seeming insane.

 _**"Mark,** _ _**is it wise to push aside Ethan's concern?"** _

_What I decide to do isn't your business._

_**"It is. I am a part of you, Mark."** _

_Mmhmm._

_**"I'd look into it."** _

"What are you, my mentor? I'll decide what I want to do." Mark stepped back, scoffing at his unmoving reflection.

_**"If you say so. It'd be a shame if a calamity befell you simply because of your negligence."** _

Mark involuntarily shuddered, trying to brush it off. "Quit trying to sound so dramatic."

_**"Don't hide your thoughts from me. You can't, even if you tried."** _

"I know, I know. Just leave me alone for now."

_**"Certainly. I'll be back."** _

The reflection dissipated, leaving Mark and his actual reflection alone. _Whatever_.

Mark went to his bedroom, sitting alone in the massive master bedroom. He checked his phone. One text message from Tyler.

<Tyler>Hey, I don't know if this matters to you, but I noticed that Mr. Kjellberg booked a trip on one of your ships for next week. You could probably join him to improve business relations. I can get more details if you're interested.

Mark read it, his interest piqued.

<Mark>Thanks, I'll look into going. Let me know which cruise it is when you can.

<Tyler>Will do. 

Mark leaned against the headboard of his bed. _Mr. Felix Kjellberg. He and his clothing line have supplied the uniforms for the liner's officers and employees for years now. I might as well join him to keep up our relationship._

_Besides, he's fun. I'll enjoy the trip._

Over the next few days, Mark received information regarding Felix's trip and reserved his own room. The ship used was one of the smaller ships in the company, with a passenger population of roughly 2,400 and a crew population of 1,000. The trip would last six nights, spanning from Sunday to Saturday and would hug the Californian coast, sailing north to Canada before returning to LA. Mark cleared his schedule and packed. He didn't pay any attention to the card; it remained on his coffee table. 

Ethan had also caught wind of Mark's trip, and, to Mark's surprise, also reserved a room. He was willing to pay initially, but Mark waived the fee as a sign of good friendship.

The day that the ship was set to embark, Mark descended the elevator of his apartment complex, carrying a maroon suitcase and a black briefcase. A town car was waiting for him, the tinted windows smoothly flushed with the black exterior. A finely dressed driver with concealing sunglasses exited the driver's door and took Mark's belongings, putting them in the trunk. He then opened the back door and gestured for Mark to enter. 

Mark sat in the backseat, adjusting his silver watch. He hadn't told Felix he was coming, but it wasn't a big deal. He'd meet him eventually. 

"The LA Port?" The driver asked, sitting in his seat and shifting the car into gear.

"Yes."

The car headed off, driving in silence for a few minutes. 

"Mr. Fischbach?" The driver spoke up. 

Mark was startled. The drivers hardly ever talked to the passenger unless asked to. 

"Uh, yes?"

"About the emblem. There's--"

"Hold on. The emblem? What are you saying?" 

"The card you received the other day. I have received information regarding the emblem printed on it." 

"What? How do you know about that? Who are you?" Mark began feeling uneasy. 

"I'm nobody, sir. Just an underling of a certain person. I'm just here to relay information." 

"Stop the car. I'm not driving with an untrustworthy employee." Mark was stern.

"Forgive me, but there is no need. I mean you no harm, and we are already almost at the port." 

"I--"

"At the very least, take this phone number." The driver held up a scrap of paper. "If you're interested in learning more about that card, call this number." 

When curiosity overtook caution, Mark hastily grabbed the paper. 

"We're arriving at the port. I wish you safe travels." The driver pulled into the vast lot facing the ocean. A large cruise ship was docked parallel to the shoreline, prepared to embark. 

The town car stopped. The driver stepped out and retrieved Mark's belongings while Mark remained inside, examining the number. It wasn't any phone number he recognized, but he didn't know many off the top of his head. 

The driver opened the back door, ushering Mark out. Mark stepped out, shoving the paper in his pants pocket and looking at the driver. He wasn't recognizable. 

"What's your name?"

"Like I said, I have no importance. The person with that phone number is more important than me." 

Mark took his cases, giving the man another look over before leaving in the direction of the ship. He could've spent more time badgering the man, but his gut told him it would've gone nowhere. Leaving the car, Mark approached the colossal ship stationed in the harbor, reading the ship's name branded on the bow of the ship. _The Barrel._

_What a bizarre name. Who came up with that?_

The employees of the ship were awaiting Mark, as he was to be let on the ship before the other passengers. After a brief security check and an exchange of room keys, Mark entered the cruise ship through the gangway onto the seventh deck. There were only employees at the moment, hurriedly preparing for the arrival of the other passengers. Some stopped to greet the chairman, but Mark didn't keep them long as he wanted them to attend to their duties.

Mark's suite was on the fifteenth deck of the ship, the very top deck. The fourteenth and fifteenth deck were closed to the general public, only accessible by use of a key slot in the elevator. On these two decks was the Haven, a private courtyard and pool surrounded by 12 suites, the Premium Suites and a staircase to the two deluxe suites on the fifteenth deck, the Red Suites. Mark was staying in one of the two deluxe suites, assuming Felix and his wife would be staying in the other. 

Mark passed through the seventh deck, taking in the scenery on the main deck of the ship. To the left of the gangway was a spacious hallway that led to the ship's atrium, serving as a lobby for the different recreational areas on the seventh and eighth deck. The hallway cut through the atrium, continuing to more shops and restaurants. Three sets of elevators were placed at the back, middle, and front of the hallway, extending vertically through the whole ship. Mark entered the atrium, staring up at the massive chandelier made of layering mirrors. He found the main elevators in the atrium, the only elevators that ascended to the Haven. Entering the elevator, Mark inserted the card issued to him into the key slot, selecting the fourteenth deck.

A butler was awaiting him when he arrived. The elevator's doors slid open and Mark stepped out, greeted by the finely dressed crew member. The hallway for the fourteenth deck ran perpendicular to the elevator for several feet before symmetrically turning ninety degrees the opposite way the elevator faced, looping around the courtyard behind the elevators. The staircase directly in front of the elevator led to the fifteenth deck. 

"Good morning, Mr. Fischbach." The Australian extended his hand, smiling brightly. 

Mark accepted. "Good morning."

"My name is Joseph Bizinger. I'm the butler for the two deluxe suites. You can call me Joey, if you'd like." 

"Excellent. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Your room is prepared, if you'd like to head inside. Shall I take your luggage?"

"No need, but thank you." Mark began ascending the narrow staircase that was directly in front of the elevator, Joey following. 

The two suites mirrored each other's layout. Mark had Room 15500, the port-side room, the other room labelled 15000. Mark stood at the top of the staircase, examining the two rooms.

"Joey, who's staying in the other deluxe suite?" Mark wanted to confirm his theory.

"Felix and Marzia Kjellberg."

"I figured as much. Thank you."

Mark entered his suite, leaving his luggage at the door and excusing Joey. The suite was spacious yet narrow simultaneously. The door opened directly into the living room, furnished with a couch, two chairs, and a coffee table. Adjacent to the living room was the queen bedroom, the only separator between the two rooms being a gold curtain. Beyond the left side of the bed was the kitchenette and bathroom, and on the right, the screen door to the private sundeck and hot tub. 

Mark sat on the couch, glancing up at the television mounted on the opposite wall. He pulled out the scrap of paper and his phone, checking through his contacts to see if any of the numbers matched. Upon discovering that there was no connection, Mark typed the number into his dialpad and prepared to call. 

_Let's see. This is just about that card, right? I'm going to see if there's something important about it or not. At the very least, Ethan will be thankful I looked into it._

Mark hit the call button, holding up the phone to his ear. It rang for a few moments before someone picked up.

"Who is this?" The voice on the other end immediately asked.

"...Mark Fischbach." 

"Ah, Mark! I didn't think you'd actually call."

"Who are you?" Mark was determined to keep a hold of himself.

"No need to worry. I'm on your side in all of this." 

"Tell me your name."

"Of course. My name is James."

"James?"

"James A. Janisse. I run a small cinema on the outskirts of LA. I doubt you've heard of it."

"Doesn't matter. Why was I given your number?" Mark leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 

"I was told you received a...calling card, of sorts. Is that correct?"

"Who told you?"

"Nobody in particular. Rumors just tend to go around." 

"..."

"Anyways, I have information regarding that card, if you're interested."

"Are you offering some sort of business exchange?"

"No, no. I don't need anything. I just want to help someone. Is that alright?" 

Mark was struggling to process the conversation. "Tell me about the card."

"Right. Well, it's an informal calling card. I've seen it many times before. It belongs to an anonymous hitman, who--"

"A hitman?" 

"Yeah." 

"An actual, people-killing, hitman?"

"Yeah." 

"...Did someone put a hit on me?"

"That's what it's looking like, yes." 

Mark hesitated. _There's no way._

"Listen," James continued. "I don't know who the man is. All my connections have told me is that he's probably the best at his job in the underworld. If your name is on that card, that means that he's coming for you. It's a bit theatrical, but previous cases have all resulted the same way: anyone who received such a card ended up being murdered."

"Your connections? How do you know about this?"

"I'm not going to disclose a lot. Just...cinema isn't the only business I'm involved in."

"You're...a gangster?"

"Not necessarily. I just know people."

"You're engaging in illegal activities though, right?"

"Look, why am I the focus here? I just presented myself to give you information. I'd rather you not worry about what I'm involved in." 

"Fine." For the moment, Mark put it aside. He wasn't about to let a possible criminal escape, but that was not the most important thing to worry about currently. 

"I think he might even be on that ship with you."

"Really?"

"Most likely. He tends to work quickly. He wouldn't be able to wait a week for you to return."

"...I see."

"I'd exercise caution."

"There is an issue, though. My friend Ethan received the card, not me. It does have my name on it, why wasn't it sent to me?" 

"Who can say? Perhaps because your mailbox is strict on security and you have secretaries managing your inboxes? There's many possible theories, but I doubt it's relevant. Hell, maybe Ethan himself manufactured the card. Have you considered that?"

"No, he wouldn't have. Ethan's not a hitman, or an underworld lord." 

"I'd be cautious, in any case," James warned.

"Whatever. Tell me anything else you know."

"That's about it."

"Seriously?"

"I'm sorry. I told you everything I knew. If it's anything...I sent a couple people on that ship with you to watch over you. They'll keep an eye on anyone suspicious."

"What? Who?"

"You'll see them soon enough. I'm leaving now. Call me as little as you can; I'm rarely going to be available to answer you." 

"No, hold on."

The phone went silent, indicating James had left. Mark sighed, dropping his phone into his lap. 

_A hitman. Christ. I don't even know if I should believe him._

Mark left his room, deciding to go greet the incoming passengers to take his mind off of the worry. 


	2. Exploration

The first batch of passengers were the other affluent customers who had purchased the suites in the Haven and had also been granted first entry onto the ship.

Mark stood at the hatch door, eyeing the line of passengers moving through the queue towards the entrance. He watched the line approach, the customers being ushered by a dozen stewards. The first few groups Mark didn't recognize, but he greeted them with hospitality. He had seen Felix and his wife several people back and was awaiting their meeting.

"Mr. Kjellberg!" Mark said enthusiastically when Felix approached.

"Mark! Just call me Felix, it's alright." Felix firmly shook Mark's hand.

"Sure thing. Welcome aboard, Marzia." Mark turned to Felix's wife, shaking her hand as well.

"Thank you," she replied, smiling gently at him.

"I wasn't aware you were on this voyage, Mark," Felix pointed out.   
  
"Ah, well, there's no better time for me to make sure my company is running smoothly than when my good partner is using my facilities, right?"

"Right. I appreciate your hospitality. I hope to see you around."

"Well, there's two-thousand-something of us on here for a week. We ought to run into each other once or twice." Mark and Felix nodded before Felix continued on into the ship with Marzia.

Mark continued greeting the VIP passengers. He wasn't able to recognize any faces, or even anyone that appeared suspicious. If not able to detect the hitman, Mark wished to at least find one of the helpers James discussed.

"Seán?" Mark hadn't even noticed the businessman until he was right in front of him. He hadn't been expecting his old friend to show up. 

"Mark, hey, good to see you." They embraced.

"How have you been? Has the new company been going well?" Mark asked.

Seán had co-founded Cloak Ocean Liners alongside Mark, but left the company later on and started his own business: a cafè chain named Top Of The Mornin'. Mark and Seán were still on good terms and kept in touch.

"It's going great," Seán reported. "We've recently expanded overseas."

"That's good to hear! I just recently purchased a bag of the Midnight Oil Blend. That stuff is fantastic." Mark spoke partially as a businessman and partially as a genuine friend.

"Oh, just let me know the next time you want anything. I can hook you up."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

Seán promised to meet with Mark later before entering the ship.

The next face Mark recognized was Ethan.

"Hey! I saw your text earlier this week. Why'd you decide to come?" Mark asked.

"Oh, who knows. I'm free this week, and someone like you is going to get himself into trouble if you're not looking after yourself."

"Hey! What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing." Ethan smiled. "I'll get going. I don't want to hold up the line."

"Alright. Talk to you later."

Mark finished greeting the VIP guests, still failing to see anyone recognizable. He grew anxious thinking about who could be hiding in the passenger population.

When informed that the next batch of passengers wasn't due for another fifteen minutes, Mark left the entrance and decided to go to the bridge to greet the captains. 

Mark took the elevator to the deck that the bridge was on, the twelfth deck, then proceeded down the hallway. He entered the employee area that preceded the bridge, then knocked on the entrance to the bridge.

"Who is it?" A voice asked from within.

"Mark."

"Oh!" The door opened, revealing a pair of taller men dressed finely in officer's attire. They stood in the bridge, a large room with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the bow of the ship and the waters beyond.

"Mr. Fischbach, it is a pleasure to meet you." The shorter of the two extended his hand, to which Mark accepted.

"Thank you, Mr. Neal." Mark nodded.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" The other man asked. Both of them loomed over Mark with above average heights, though this did not come off as intimidating.

"Yes, actually. Do you have the passenger registry for this trip?"

"Certainly. Do you want me to pull it up?"

"Yes, please, Mr. McLaughlin." Mark nodded.

Rhett McLaughlin led Mark to a computer screen and keyboard sitting on a long desk facing the window.

"Thank you. Is there some sort of search feature? A Ctrl + F function?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, go to the top of the screen, to that little search bar, and you can look anyone up by last name." Link Neal pointed.

"Thank you." Mark navigated to the bar, the two captains behind him.

As a test, he decided to look up Seán by typing in the first two letters of his last name.

**'mc'**

 **Seán Mcloughlin**  
**Walter McMahon**  
**Sandra McMahon**  
...

The list went on with names Mark didn't recognize. He noticed that the list was sorted alphabetically by last name, but he also noticed that Rhett wasn't on the list.

"Mr. McLaughlin? Why isn't your name on here?" Mark asked.

"That's the _passenger_ registry," Rhett replied. "My name is listed on the officer and employee registry."

"Ah, I see." Mark turned his attention back to the screen.

He typed in Felix and Ethan, just to make sure. He then moved on to other names off the top of his head, but almost everything turned up no results. He even tried James, but no luck there either. Mark sighed, staring at the census. _I guess, whoever it is, I don't know them._

"Did you find what you needed, Mr. Fischbach?" Link asked.

_No..._  
  
"I did. Thank you." Mark straightened up. "I'll see you two at the opening reception, yes?"

"Of course. It'd be a little disappointing if the two captains didn't show up. That's what this ship is known for, after all." Rhett nodded.

"It is certainly an anomaly. I remember how hard it was to convince the board to keep them from demoting either of you to first officer."

"Right." Link smiled, his eyes glimmering behind his glasses.

"I'll see you then." Mark took his leave, returning to the suites.

Ethan passed by the elevator right as the doors opened to reveal Mark inside.

"Hey, Mark." Ethan stopped at the sight of his friend.

"Hey." Mark was focused.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked, following Mark upstairs. They reached Mark's door.

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on. I just went to greet the captains." Mark lied through his teeth.

" _Something_ is going on. Something's on your mind. You act differently when something is bothering you. What's up?"

Mark unlocked his door. "I don't know what you're going on about."

Ethan sighed. "Accept help, Mark. For once."

Mark stopped. "I do. I accept when I need to."

Ethan took a moment, knowing he couldn't convince Mark of anything. "...Did you look into the card?"

"Yeah. It's a business thing from a sex shop. Apparently it was some sort of marketing strategy." Mark quickly came up with a story.

"That's bull--"

"Mr. Nestor?" A voice came from behind them.

Ethan turned to see someone at the bottom of the stairs that neither him nor Mark recognized.

"Yes?" Ethan replied.

"My name is Matthew. May I have a word with you?" The man spoke with eloquence.

Ethan stared at him for a moment, then accepted. "I'll talk to you later, Mark." Ethan left with Matthew.

Mark entered his room, wondering who the man in the hallway was. He then pondered if his lies were enough to fool Ethan. He doubted it. Ethan would be back on his case soon.

Across from his bed, Mark noticed a large body mirror on the wall. _Great. That just means more visits from_ ** _him._**

Mark took a spare sheet and attempted to cover the mirror, but the sheet was so transparent that it hardly made a difference. Mark abandoned the mission and returned to his bed, laying down for a moment.

Mark awoke to the doorbell ringing throughout his suite. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep, but the sudden wake-up prompted him to check the time. It was 4. All of the passengers should have been loaded by now.

Mark opened the door to Seán.

"Hey, Mark. The opening reception is going to start. I thought I'd come get you."

"Oh! Yes, thank you. I had fallen asleep unexpectedly." Mark smoothed out his suit. "Am I decent enough?" Mark displayed himself.

"You're fine." Seán laughed. "Let's get going."

Mark followed Seán to a large theater on the seventh deck of the ship where an audience had already gathered. The majority of the passengers were in this room, giving a decent estimate of how large the population was. The two took seats at the back of the auditorium, away from the epicenter of the crowd.

After several minutes of conversation and banter the lights dimmed.

"Mark, shouldn't you be involved in this? You are the chairman." Seán whispered.

"Nah. I'm just a passenger here." Mark kept his eyes on the stage.

The spotlight flashed on, illuminating the two captains. They began the introduction ceremony by inviting the rest of the officers on stage, then they moved onto the amenities of the ship, then the locations they'd be stopping at, and so on. Mark had heard similar spiels before, but found it customary to always attend the ceremony, even if it was not required.

The introduction ended with a briefing of the safety procedures, followed by the crew giving a final large welcome to the audience. The lights went up again and the crowd began dispersing.

"Alright." Mark stood up. "Do you want to get dinner? It's reaching 5."

"Oh, actually, Ethan told me to tell you he'd like to meet with you for dinner. He said he'd be at the Urban Night restaurant."

"Oh, I didn't know! Perhaps we can meet up another time."

"Of course. No worries."

Mark parted with Seán and went to the indicated restaurant on the thirteenth deck. Ethan was waiting outside, on his phone.

"Ethan?" Mark got his attention.

"Mark, let's head in. I reserved a table." Ethan wasted no time, hardly glancing at Mark before entering the restaurant.

They both followed the waitress to their table. "Ethan, what's going on? You're not usually this focused." Mark attempted to get answers. 

"Hold on." Ethan didn't say anything beyond that until they sat down.

"Okay, what is it?" Mark said quietly, scooting forward in his chair.

"Mark, why didn't you tell me? About the card?" Ethan said quietly.

"I already told you," Mark bluffed. "It--"

"No, it isn't. I knew you were lying. That gentleman Matthew only confirmed it."

"What? Who is he?" Mark immediately dropped his facade.

"His name is Matthew Patrick. He's some sort of...computer programmer. I don't know. He knew about the card."

"...What did he say?"

" _Mark!_ He told me it was from a _hitman._ Someone is trying to kill you!" Ethan kept his voice hushed but spoke vehemently.

"I know..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not a big issue. I can handle it on my own."

"Not a big issue? You're going to get _killed_. I'd say that's a monumental issue."

"Look, _I know,_ but...it doesn't concern you. I don't want to be a hassle."

"Mark, quit trying to put everything on you. You don't lose any pride if someone helps you." Ethan was visibly upset.

"It's just--"

"May I take your order, gentlemen?" A waiter interrupted.

"Yeah. The steak platter for me and the chef's choice for him. No wine for either of us, the iced water is fine." Ethan quickly spewed out an order.

The waiter remained for a few moments to write down the order and run it by Ethan again. He then left.

"Anyways, I'm going to look into this as much as I can. You can't deny my help." Ethan demanded.

"...Okay." Mark didn't know how to refute Ethan.

"And as for Matthew, he's staying in Room 14514 of the Haven. He'll probably tell you more than he told me."

"Did he seem hostile?" Mark asked.

"No. Not that I could tell."

"Alright. I'll have to pay him a visit."


	3. Matthew's Information

Mark stood outside of Room 14514, hesitating to ring the doorbell. It was late at night. The ship had already disembarked, and the night life of the ship had started while the daytimers had gone to bed. Mark wasn't ready to sleep yet and hoped that Matthew would be awake.

Mark sighed. In the reflection of the shiny golden doorbell casing, Mark saw his unsaturated doppelganger. He wasn't saying anything.

_What are you doing here?_

Ignoring it, Mark rang. Several moments later, the door opened.

"Oh..." Matthew had failed to check the peephole before opening and was a little startled to see the chairman at his door.

"Matthew Patrick?" Despite charging into the situation blind, Mark retained his confidence and professionalism.

"Yeah, that's me." Matthew opened his door fully.

"I want to talk about the card." Mark said sternly.

Matthew nodded. "I figured. Come inside."

Matthew's room was one of the two smallest suites on the fourteenth deck. A majority of the other ten suites were equal in size, but Room 14514 and Room 14014 were dwarfish, though still luxurious. Again, the door opened into a crammed living room. Matthew had taken the liberty of pushing all chairs and tables against one wall, making more walking space available. A wall separated the bedroom and bathroom from the living room and private deck. Matthew pulled a chair forward for Mark, then took a seat at an office chair that was placed in front of a desk against the wall. 

"That computer isn't from my liner. Did you bring all that equipment on board?" Mark eyed the computer and its components stacked on the desk in front of Matthew.

"Yes. I work best with my own tools," Matthew replied.

"Well, anyway. Who are you?"

Matthew turned in his rotating chair to Mark. "Matthew Patrick. I'm a software applications developer."

"I don't mean your profession. How do you know about all this?"

Matthew hesitated, staring at the ground for a moment before returning to Mark's eyes. "You spoke with James, yes?"

"Yeah, and...?"

"I'm one of his associates. I came on this ship to monitor whoever may be after you."

"Do you know who they are?"

"...Not yet. I'm still researching." Matthew admitted.

Mark felt a wave of despair. "What _do_ you know?"

"I know he's on this ship, and I know he's male. That's about it."

"Wonderful." Mark sighed.

"I've been running the passenger list to check for any felonies or criminal history. It's taking a lot of time, though."

"The passenger list? Who gave you that?"

"Oh..." Matthew seemed to regret what he had said. "Well, I'm...uh, I'm a really good applications developer. I can access other mainframes and--"

"You're a hacker?"

"I-I suppose you could put it that way."

"Geez...that's grounds for police involvement, you know."

"Mark..." Matthew's voice dropped. "I don't mean to threaten you, but if you were to report my actions to the police, they'd find nothing but regular work files. I'm very discreet and I cover my tracks easily. Please, just forgo my actions. I'm only doing it for your sake."

Mark stared at him, an expression of concern covering his face. "Why? Why are you and James working to help me? What benefit will you gain?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Matthew remained mysterious.

"What the hell?! Tell me!" Mark suddenly burst out, perhaps from the stress of the situation unfolding.

"Mark, I can't."

Mark stopped, noticing something on the monitor behind Matthew. His clone stood within the monitor.

**_You want answers? I can get you answers._**

Mark stared at the screen, slowly shaking his head.

**_There are many ways to drag information out of a man. If you want to know more about your situation, allow me to take over. I'm well-versed in the realm of interrogation._**

"N-no..." Mark's breath hastened.

**_At the end of the day, you can torture this man for your gain, or continue to wallow in your own torturous reality._**

"Stop! Stop it!" Mark shrieked.

"Mark?!" Matthew leaned forward, his face blocking Mark's view of the evil twin.

Mark looked at Matthew, horrified. "Don't..." Mark looked around. "Don't tell _anyone_ about what just happened."

Matthew was confused. "What...?"

"I have to go." Mark huffed. "We'll speak later." He made a beeline for the door, giving Matthew no time to respond.

Mark hurriedly returned to his room. In his bedroom, Mark changed clothes and got into bed, facing away from the body mirror.

_Don't ever threaten someone again._ Mark thought. Nobody replied.   
  


It was Monday morning. Today was a day at sea, meaning the ship wouldn't be docking at an excursion site until tomorrow. It gave Mark a sense of uneasiness, thinking about how there was no way to receive physical outside help.

After getting dressed in a khaki suit with a white button-up and a cyan necktie, Mark stepped out onto the deck of his suite, leaning on the railing. Looking down, he saw the pool deck of the ship with a few early risers taking a dip. A woman tied her hair in a ponytail. A man leapt into the pool. Two teenagers claimed one of the pool chairs. A steward brought drinks to a couple sitting in the shade. Mark watched the little people beneath him go about their vacation, blissful and serene. 

Mark had founded Cloak for many reasons, some of which he shared with Seán. He wanted people to enjoy life and forget about the real world, even if just for a few days. A castle on the ocean seemed like the perfect way to achieve that. Mark figured that if people were so desperate to spend money on extravagant things, they should spend it on memorable experiences instead of the next big phone model or the insanely priced designer bags. And, although Mark had never told this to anyone, he decided to found a cruise line to conquer his fear of the ocean. Anyone else would have simply avoided the ocean or attempted to overcome the fear through exposure, but Mark Fischbach always wanted to go even further beyond. Now, he sailed on the peak of luxury, declaring his domination of the ocean that terrified him. 

A buzz from Mark's pocket made him jump. He took out his phone to see a text message.

Answer your door!!! Where are you?

_I guess I didn't hear the doorbell from outside._ Mark returned inside and answered the door.

"What were you doing?!" Ethan was just as exasperated as his text.

"I was on the balcony. Sorry."

"Okay, just be careful." Ethan looked up at Mark. "It's dangerous for you to be out and about on this ship. I'd stay in your room as much as possible."

"Ethan, I can't do that. I need to get more information. Besides, I came on this trip to entertain a business partner. I don't plan to ignore that."

"I don't get you, Mark." Ethan sighed. "You're too overzealous."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Do you? You've never dealt with a _hitman_ before."

"It's alright. I can figure it out." Mark spoke stubbornly.

"What do I have to do to get through to you, Mark?"

"Nothing. Just leave me to take care of it."

"I'm not doing that. Look, I already told Seán about your situation--"

"What!?"

"--and Matthew says he found something he wants you to see."

"You told Seán? Why?!"

"Because whether you like it or not, I'm going to do what I can to help you." Ethan pointed an accusatory finger. "If you're not going to bother taking my input, then I won't bother taking yours." He turned to leave. "The least you could do is ask your friends for help."

Mark watched Ethan angrily return to his suite, feeling betrayed. He couldn't stand around for long, though, as he had to get to Matthew.   
  


"Come in." Matthew allowed him in as soon as Mark rang.

They returned to their seats from yesterday.

"Alright, so, last night, I tapped into any active phone calls happening on the ship. I have software that transcribes the audio it hears into text. This morning, I read through them all and there was one that stood out to me. I thought you should read it."

"You tapped into our phone lines? That's a breach of passenger privacy." Mark couldn't help but bring up the legal implications.

"Would you rather me have not found something crucial to your investigation?"

**_Let it go, Mark. This man is just trying to help._**

**** _Says you. You were ready to attack him yesterday._

"...Fine. Just show me the phone call."

"Right." Matthew turned to his computer, typing and clicking. "I didn't hear it personally, but a computer transcription is written here." Matthew opened a text file, allowing Mark to read the script.

"Why didn't your computer just...record the audio?"

"Text files are easier to encrypt than audio files. Besides, I'm better with skimming words than forwarding through audio."

"Whatever." Mark leaned in to read the text.

_"Hey, it's good to hear from you."_

_"Listen, I just need some supplies. I assume I can meet you at San Francisco?"_

_"Of course. Who's your target this time?"_

_"It doesn't concern you."_

_"Don't be like that. It's probably some elite, right? Maybe Felix Kjellberg?"_

_"No, actually. It's Mark."_

_"Oh, Mark Fischbach? That's a big one."_

_"The price is worth it. My client seemed particularly eager to complete the transaction. I even overpriced it a bit and he didn't try to haggle."_

_"Interesting. Anyway, just meet with me when you dock and I can get you whatever you need."_

_"Thanks. We'll talk later."_

_"Of course, Mr. Smith."_

_"Listen, don't call me that. It's risky."_

The text stopped there.

Mark leaned back, processed the information. "Mr. Smith?"

"Yeah. It could be a fake name."

"That is true. Anyway, San Francisco is the next port of call. We'll be stopping there tomorrow. He said he'd be meeting with someone?"

"Yeah. I don't know where. However, the cruise ship is stopped for a set amount of hours before it departs again. Everyone must be on the ship, otherwise they get left behind. Using that logic, this man has to reach his destination and return to the ship in time for departure, right?" Matthew asked. 

"Yeah. What does that mean?"

"Well, how long is the ship docked, Mr. Fischbach?"

"From 8 to 6. Around ten hours."

"So this man has ten hours. The longest he could travel for is five hours, as he'd need another five to return. This is, of course, assuming the transaction takes little time." Matthew spoke quickly, more to himself than to Mark. "The most logical thing to do would be to check any sketchy location within a five hour walking radius of the port."

"What if he has access to a car? That'd drastically increase the area."

"I can't deny that theory," Matthew said. "Renting a car is hard, but plausible. I'll get to work on narrowing down the list."

"Thank you," Mark said. "Oh, do you know where the call was from? Which phone?"

"Um...the emergency phone in the middle elevator. It doesn't really narrow it down."

"Figures. Well, I'll be going. Thank you for your help. There's more things I'll need to look into."

"Anytime. Stay safe."

Mark left Matthew's room, planning to go to the bridge. He was stopped in the hallway by Felix.

"Mark! Hello!" Felix approached him. "I'm free right now. Marzia decided to visit the salon. Would you like to do anything?"

**_No. We have things to do._**

"Sure! I heard there's a stage show that's about to start. The casino's always open, or, if you're in the mood for an early lunch, we can check the restaurants." Mark ignored his other voice.

"The stage show sounds nice. Who's performing?"

"Ah, if I remember right, it's...Starbomb?"

"Oh, good! I wanted to see one of their shows. I've been meaning to get into Mr. Avidan's music for a while."

"Wonderful. Shall we get going?"

The two colleagues made their way to the elevator.

"You know, there's an idea in philosophy that declares that experiences provide more happiness than material purchases. There's actually a few scientific studies to back it up." Felix began.

"Is that so?" Mark watched the number change on the panel above the elevator entrance. He already knew this, but indulged his friend anyways. "What sort of experiences do they mean?"

"Like cruises or shows as opposed to bags and brand clothing."

"I suppose I'm doing it right, then?" Mark joked.   
  
"Right? You're ahead of all of us." Felix laughed. "They say that such experiences are improved if spent with people of importance to you. Like friends or lovers."

"What constitutes a friend?" Mark asked absentmindedly.

"That's a good question," Felix said.

The elevator arrived with a _ding._ The golden doors slid open to reveal an empty elevator cab. Mark and Felix stepped inside.

"Put simply, I think it's someone that enjoys your company and receives the same treatment from you. On a deeper level, they are dependable in times of need." Felix answered, watching Mark push the button for the seventh deck.

"Oh..." Mark felt flashbacks to Ethan and quickly wanted to change the subject. "Of course. Anyway, what compelled you to take interest in Daniel's work?"   
  


Mark and Felix talked all the way to the theater, then watched a lively performance of Starbomb, then, at Felix's request, went backstage to meet the band members.

"Mark! Felix! It's good to meet you two!" Despite having never met the two before or having any close relationship with either, Daniel did not hesitate to call them by their first name.

"The pleasure is mine." Felix shook hands with him.

"Mark, I'd like to thank you for the opportunity to perform on a cruise. It's definitely a different experience." Daniel spoke with a glimmering expression of gratitude.

"Oh, certainly. The passengers love your performances. They're truly phenomenal."

"You can thank Arin for that." Daniel turned around. "Arin! We have some fans!"

Arin appeared from behind a large stage prop. "Danny, by fans, you meant the chairman of Cloak? And the chairman of Tsuki?" He approached them.

"Yeah!" Danny smiled.

Arin greeted the men with handshakes. "I'm sure Danny already said, but thank you for this opportunity. The performances alone are enough, but the excursions and cruise experience are such a bonus."

"Right?" Danny leaned against a support pole. "I'm thinking of renting a car tomorrow and driving around the town. I haven't even been to San Francisco before."

_A car?_

"Really? Why don't you go on one of the planned excursions from the cruise line?" Arin asked.

The two continued their conversation, but Mark spaced them out to think. _It couldn't be Danny, could it? I don't believe it._

"Well, it was good to meet you two." Daniel wrapped up the conversation.

"Yeah. I'll definitely come to another show," Felix promised.

"Awesome. See you around." Arin waved them goodbye.

Mark and Felix left the theater.

"Mark, are you up for a game of poker?" Felix asked.

"Of course. Let's head to the casino."

**_Are you an idiot, Mark? You don't have time to be fooling around. You'd better get back to business soon._**

**** _Quiet._   
  



	4. Poker

Mark, Felix, and Seán sat at the poker table, waiting to receive cards. They sat inside the Black Diamond, the only casino on the cruise ship. Felix had called Seán on his way to the casino on the sixth deck and invited him to a simple poker game.

"What sort of poker are we interested in?" The dealer approached, his short black hair smoothly matching the classy uniform that the workers of the casino wore. Mark noticed his name badge, reading _Nathan._

"Is Texas alright?" Mark asked his friends. They unanimously agreed and the game began.

**_You are certainly strange, Mark._**

Mark could just barely make out his supernatural counterpart in the reflection of the glass cup that held Seán's whiskey. Mark's demon was able to communicate in a way that only Mark would hear.

 _Why?_ "I'll hold." Mark spoke with his devil and played poker simultaneously.

**_You push Ethan's help away, and yet you sacrifice your quest for information in favor of showing your friends a good time. Do you care for them or not? Perhaps it's just Ethan that you despise._**

 _That is not true._ "Oh, that's risky, Seán." Mark pointed at Seán.

"That's how I play." Seán shrugged.

_It is not just Ethan. Of course I care for my friends. That's why I denied Ethan's help. I don't want to put him in danger by exposing him to my issue._

**_You're going to damage a lot more people if you keep wasting time here._ **

**** _Would you shut up?_

Mark finished the game, ending up as the victor. He took his win with sarcastic egoism, to which Seán and Felix laughed and conceded defeat.

Felix ended up leaving the two to return to Marzia and, as it was reaching noon, Mark and Seán decided to find a good restaurant.

"I know a good place. I ate there last night. You should try the food." Seán proposed.

"Yeah, sure. Lead me to it." Mark found it odd that Seán was not talking about the hitman situation when they were in private.

The restaurant had an entrance that vaguely took the shape of a triceratops. Above the door, a sign read: _Tryceratops Diner._

"Interesting," Mark said.

"Let's go." Seán went inside.

The place was very small, with around ten tables total. The art style was quite colorful, with an array of pastel colors decorating the walls. The occasional triceratops would be placed here or there to symbolize the restaurant's mascot.

The host, Zach, led them to a table for two. Shortly after, the waiter, Eugene, arrived to take their orders for drinks. Mark had been careful to notice their names, though he wasn't sure why. He doubted it would help him determine who the hitman was.

"I'd recommend the Orange Mimosa. It's our specialty today." Eugene spoke with the same charisma that Mark had mastered.

"I've already had enough alcohol for today," Seán noted. "I think I'll just get a soft drink. A Diet Coke. Mark?"

"Yeah. Just a Sprite is okay."

"Certainly." Eugene nodded, already having memorized their orders and not needing a means to write them down. He returned to the kitchen.

"So...Mark." Seán leaned back. 

"...Yes...?" Mark looked at him, assuming he wanted to talk about the elephant in the room.

"Ethan told me." Seán look down at the table, avoiding eye contact. 

"I heard."

"I'm sure Ethan is already worried. I mean, I am too. This is a dangerous situation." 

"I know. I'm taking care of it." Mark repeated what he had said to Ethan.

"I know you're not going to easily accept help, but just remember: we aren't idiots, Mark. We can take care of ourselves. We aren't damsels that need your protection. So, please, don't be afraid to ask any of your friends for help." 

"Right, right. I get it." Mark complied to avoid conflict. 

"I won't tell anyone else about this, unless you want me to. I'll come to you with any information, too."

"Don't push yourself, Seán. You came on this ship to enjoy yourself. I don't want to make this a big deal for you."

"Mark, you're my _friend._ Your life is definitely going to be a big deal to me." Seán sighed. 

"I know, I know." Mark felt the conversation beginning to go in a circle. 

"I won't repeat things you already know. Just...be careful. Maybe get some bodyguards?"

"What? No. I'd look ridiculous." 

"You'd look ridiculous? You'd be _safe._ "

"Staying in crowds keeps me safe enough. I can't imagine that killer would target someone in a crowded area."

"How do you know? You don't know what the hitman is like. What happened in his past cases?"

"Oh..." Mark thought about it. "I haven't thought about that. I suppose I could find out."

"Where would you find that out?" Seán asked.

"Don't worry about it. Help me make a decision on the menu." Mark opened the folded menu. 

"Fine, fine." Seán leaned forward, checking Mark's menu.   
  


An hour later, Mark and Seán left the restaurant. "Listen, I gotta check on something," Mark said. "I'll see you around."

"Okay. Be careful," Seán warned. 

Mark left Seán, immediately heading back to the bridge. He failed to knock before entering, surprising the single female inside. 

"Mr. Fischbach!" She jumped slightly. 

"Oh, Officer Levine." Mark recognized the first officer of the ship and Rhett and Link's primary source of management and organization. 

"Do you need something? It's bizarre for you to visit the bridge." Stevie Levine pulled at one of the blonde locks of hair that was not concealed in her bun. 

"Yeah. Rhett and Link showed me a passenger registry. Can I access that?"

"Yeah, sure! I'll start it up." Stevie moved to the same computer Mark had used last time. Mark quickly took control once the program showed up.

**'smith'**

**Aaron Smith**

**Becca Smith**

**Felicity Smith**

The list went on. _What'd I think would happen? Smith is a super common name._

"Ms. Levine, can I filter by gender?" Mark asked. 

"Sure. Use this pop-up." Stevie pressed a few buttons here and there. Mark sorted by male. 

**Aaron Smith**

**Gordon Smith**

**Harold Smith**

Around a hundred more names preceded. _Useless._

 _ **Think of more than just checking names to narrow it down, Mark. Think about the events that'll be happening tomorrow.**_ Mark saw the demon shimmering in the frame of the computer screen. 

_What? Why are you helping me?_

Still, it got Mark to think deeper. The man on the phone was definitely not attending the excursions that day, as he was going to meet up with whoever he was on the phone with. Therefore, the list could be narrowed down to whoever was _not_ part of the excursion registry. 

"Stevie." Mark whipped around. "Sorry. Ms. Levine. Do you have a list of the passengers who are _not_ going on any of the planned excursions tomorrow?" 

"Um...I doubt it. The best we can do is take the list of passengers registered in the excursion plans and remove them from the master list. Do you want me to get crew members on that task?"

"No, no, it's okay. If I can just get the excursion passenger list, that would be enough."

"Sure thing." Stevie went through a few drawers beneath the computer, flipping through various files before pulling out a paper registry. "Here you are." 

"Thank you for your help." Mark nodded. "Is it alright if I use this computer for a bit?"

"Of course," Stevie nodded. 

Mark looked at the screen. _About 2,400 names. Maybe around 1,000 males. I have to remove however many names that are in this list. How long is this going to take?_ _Should I just do the Smith names? That might not be thorough enough. Our killer may be using a fake name. I don't even have a good method of saving this information. If there--_

 _ **Quit it. If you're so lost, ask Matthew. He's adept at this sort of work.**_ Mark's ghost echoed in Mark's head, his visage barely visible in the monitor frame. 

_What? Why are you trying to help me? Besides, this is simple work. I can do it on my own._

**_Your thoughts are already scattered. Matthew's only purpose for being on this cruise is working to find out who the attacker is. You, on the other hand, have other duties. It just makes sense, does it not?_ **

**** _Yeah, except for the part where it's ridiculous for me to ask for help over something this easy._

_**Mark.**_ Mark felt his hand flinch involuntarily, tightly gripping the paper he held. 

... _Did you do that?_

**_Ask Matthew for help. It's his job. And...from the looks of it..._ **

Mark felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He was receiving a call. 

_**...you are already preoccupied. Make the right choice.**_

Mark checked his phone to see an unknown number. 

_**This call will be helpful. Answer it.**_

Confused, Mark answered. 

"Hello?" Mark asked.

"Hey, Mark. It's Eugene. From the diner." 

"...How'd you get my number?"

"From James." 

"James Janisse?"

"Yeah. Can we talk?" 

_Oh! Another associate._ "Yeah. Give me...ten minutes. Where do you want to meet?"

"The stern of the ship, on the primary deck." 

"Okay. I'll be there."

Eugene hung up. Mark stood for a moment, taking a hold of himself before jumping into action. He thanked Stevie and left the bridge, hurrying back to the suites. 

Mark rang Matthew's doorbell. Matthew immediately opened, and Mark explained the situation to him. He had given in and asked Matthew for help after all. Matthew accepted the work, stating that he already had access to a master list of passengers and that it would be relatively easy for him to sort through the names. He estimated around an hour would be needed to complete the task. Mark thanked him, then returned to his own suite, leaving the excursion passenger registry with Matthew. 

As the pool deck was outdoors, Mark removed his khaki blazer to adjust to the sunny weather he'd be experiencing. Mark moved to the bathroom, washing his face of the sweat that had began forming. He fixed his hair a bit and checked himself in the mirror. There were still five minutes until his meeting time. 

"Again, why are you helping me? Why are you acting so bizarre?" Mark accused his reflection. 

The dark entity appeared, almost as if he was summoned. _**We do not have time to answer such questions. You have an appointment you must attend to.**_

"I want answers from you," Mark growled.

_**Why am I obligated to answer to you?**_

"Because...I control you." Mark struggled for a decent answer. 

The demon laughed. Mark had never heard it laugh before. It frightened Mark, and he visibly shuddered at the deep and gravelly laughter that echoed in his head. 

_**Is that so? Your physical response to me is enough to prove otherwise. Who do you really think is in control here?**_

" _I_ am." Mark stood firm. "I don't know what your motives are. I don't know why you're acting up. Honestly, I have enough on my plate and the last thing I need is for the little bastard in my head to start acting irregular. You go from threatening Matthew early on to helping me make beneficial decisions...you're even able to predict phone calls and you know who is on the other end, even if the number is unknown. I don't know what's going on with you."

_**Hmm. You've yet to give me a reason as to why I should bother giving you any answers.**_

"Wh--I just--"

_**Quiet, Mark. You'll see everything soon enough. As for now, you have three minutes until your ten minute mark. The walk and elevator ride will take about that long. I suggest you go talk to your new friend.**_

"...You bastard. We'll talk again soon." Mark snarled. He left the suite, frustrated with the ongoing mental battle. 

Mark had cooled off by the time he reached the pool deck. Crowds of people swarmed the top deck of the ship, making it a busy hotbed of passengers all enjoying their vacation. Weaving through the mass, Mark eventually made it to the stern of the ship, where the density of people was lower. Eugene was easily spotted at the middle of the railing along the edge of the deck, looking down at the churning waters far, far, below him. 

"Eugene." Mark approached. "Let's talk." 


	5. Eugene's Discussion

Eugene had changed into jeans and a black tank with low cut sleeves. He turned to face Mark, leaning back against the railing. "Hey."

Mark faced the opposite direction of Eugene, leaning forward on the railing. Vertigo overtook him when he looked down at the sea, but he quickly shook the feeling away.

"So, you're an associate of James?" Mark began.

"Yeah."

"Are you guys some sort of group? What are you all doing? What's your goal?"

"I guess you could say we're a group. Maybe more of a number of people who happen to know each other and work together."

"Work together for what? What are you trying to accomplish?" Mark shifted his gaze to the horizon.

"That's not important to you." Eugene dodged the question.

_Dammit! Why won't someone just answer me?!_

"Anyway, what did you want to talk about?" Mark continued.

"I heard from Matthew about the possibility that the hitman is meeting up with someone. I plan to try and scout out where he's heading tomorrow."

"You? Alone?"

"Yes. I work best independently."

Eugene's words resonated with Mark.

"How do you plan to go about doing that?"

"I already have a list of suspicious places. I can get a car as soon as I get into town and head around checking out the locations."

"That's going to take ages! You won't be able to accomplish that all before the ship leaves again. There are tons of locations that are sketchy. It could even just be a restaurant disguised as something else, you never know."

"I understand that, but it's the best I can do." Eugene sighed.

"Why don't you get help?" Mark asked, looking Eugene in the eye. "I know you want to do this alone, but you're biting off more than you can chew. It's unrealistic."

"No, I don't need help. I already have Matthew's assistance. I can handle the rest."

"No, you can't. Eugene, you have to get other people involved. What about your colleagues at the diner? Do they know about this?"

"Well, they know I'm doing something on this ship. I wasn't going to bother them with the details."

"I would. I understand the need for secrecy, but what you're trying to do simply is impossible."

"...I'll see. You should take your own advice, too, Mark."

"What are you saying?" Mark asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Look, I can get a list of passengers who won't be attending any excursions. I don't know how long the list will be, but if you want, you...can..."

_Stalk them? Follow them to their destination? What am I thinking?_

"Well, I don't know. I'll get back to you on that." Mark stopped his train of thought.

"I'll get something figured out. What will you be doing tomorrow?"

"Oh, I don't know yet. I might go to the on-shore cruise offices to see if I can get any more information."

"That's risky. Being on land is a lot more open and isolated than staying on the ship."

"I know. I'll be okay." Mark promised.

"Well..." Eugene stepped forward, off the railing. "You have my number. I'll keep in contact with you if needed."

"Okay."

"I've got to get back to the diner. You take care."

"You too." Mark watched him leave.   
  


He still had some time before Matthew would be ready with the list. Mark wandered the deck, passing by sunbathers and running children and flirty couples. He eyed the poolside bar and lazily made his way over to it.

Three of the five bar stools were occupied, one of the occupants being Mark himself. He sat in the center seat, resting his arms on the table and scanning the drinks behind the bartender.

"Hey there! You look stressed, man." The bartender spoke to Mark, surprising him. "Stress isn't good for the body, ya know. Take a minute to relax. You're on a cruise! It's the best time to really let go."

Mark eyed the African-American bartender, admiring his smile that seemed brighter than the sun. _Does he not recognize the chairman?_

"Like, leave the busy work to the employees. I gotta stay on the ship tomorrow and organize my shop, but _you! You_ get to go explore and have fun." The bartender wiped down the table.

_He'll be staying on this ship? I guess there's no reason for an employee to leave the ship. They normally can't go on excursions._

"You get my point?" The bartender finished his lecture.

"I'm alright, really. But you're pretty perceptive." Mark smiled.

"Oh, thanks." He laughed. "I'm usually pretty good with empathy. It's like, I just want everyone to be having a good time, right?"

"Right." Mark nodded, actually taking solace in the distraction from his situation.

"You want something to drink?"

"Ah, no thanks. I don't drink." _Well, I_ ** _can't_** _drink, but it doesn't matter._

"Oh, of course! We have virgin drinks, too. Any juices, sodas, sparkling water...?"

"Sure. A sparkling water is fine."

"Certainly." The bartender quickly prepared the drink and served it. Mark thanked him.

"My name's Matt, by the way. Matt Smith. I forgot to bring along my name badge, so I have to remind myself to introduce myself to the customers."

 _Smith?_ Mark was immediately reminded of his suspicion of everyone.

"Nice. I'm Mark."

"Of course! Mark Fischbach. I'd recognize the chairman anywhere."

_So he did recognize me!_

"It's interesting how your informality extends to people like the chairman." Mark tried to point out Matt's unusual behavior as politely as possible. It was strange for workers to _not_ "Mr. Fischbach" this, and "Hello Chairman!" that.

"Oh, sorry if this is rude, but I don't care much for titles and formality and all that. I like to see everyone equally." Matt smiled.

"Nah, it's all good. I respect that." Mark took a sip.

"Awesome. You're very fun to talk to, man."

"Thanks. You as well."

They talked for a bit longer while Matt tended to the bar. Mark finished his drink and thanked Matt before leaving the pool deck.

Mark ascended one floor to the suites deck, returning to Room 14514.

"Mark, hey." Matthew opened the door before Mark even rang the doorbell. "I'm done. Come in."

Mark stood over Matthew at his desk, looking at the information present.

"I sorted out all the passengers that are going on an excursion. I didn't filter by gender or by name or anything. There's about 500 names." Matthew pulled up the list. "There's about 375 males. However..." Matthew scrolled through the list a bit. "There's no 'Smith'. All the male Smiths on the ship are going on an excursion."

"Seriously...?" Mark scanned the list.

"Yeah. There's some female Smiths, but...nothing else came up."

"So, what does that imply?"

"Well, it means that our suspect either does not go by last name Smith, or he _is_ somehow going on an excursion and making time to meet someone."

"Hold on." Mark took control of the mouse. He scrolled down to the 'S' section. _Matt...Matt..._

_He's not showing up. Matt Smith isn't on the list of passengers who aren't going on the cruise excursions, even though he said he'd be staying on the ship._

_**Because he's not a passenger, you idiot.** _

_He's not a passenger? So...oh!_

"Matthew!"

"Yeah?" Matthew turned around in his chair.

"What if Smith is an employee?"

"An employee? I guess that's plausible." Matthew thought. "This passenger registry doesn't include the employees, so...that opens up many more possibilities."

"So, if we put faith in the idea that our killer is legally Smith, and that he isn't going on excursions, and that he is male, then the only conclusion is that he is not a passenger. He's a part of the crew or officers." Mark drew the rather stretched conclusion.

"There's a lot of blind faith, but it's the best we have to go off of." Matthew agreed. "Here's the list of employees." After some aggressive keyboard tapping and mouse clicking, Matthew pulled up the crew registry. "About 1,000 crew members. 400 males. Let's see...32 Smiths."

"32? That does narrow it down."

"Yeah. But where do we go from here?" Matthew pondered.

"Well...if we only need to keep track of the Smith crew members that leave the ship, then we can see where each of them go." Mark thought about it. "It's stretching legal boundaries, but we're running out of options."

"We can definitely do that. I'll compile a list of their profiles complete with ID. If I give that list to Eugene, he can recognize whoever leaves the ship and track them."

"That works. If Eugene took my advice, he'll have a few people helping him as well."

"And, Mark, what do we do if we find out who he is?"

"Oh..." Mark hesitated.

_What do we do?_

"We stop him somehow."

"That's not too specific." Matthew criticized.

"I know. I'll figure that out when I get there. First, we need to track the employees tomorrow."

"I'll let Eugene know what we've learned." Matthew pulled out his phone.

"I guess all we can do now is wait for tomorrow. Will you be leaving the ship?"

"No. I'll keep working in here," Matthew said.

"Okay. Let me know if Eugene says anything. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Mark finished.

"Yeah. Have a good night."  
  


It was Tuesday morning. The ship had docked at San Francisco. The morning sun shimmered against the looming buildings, the light bouncing off the panes of glass. The iconic Golden Gate Bridge was visible in the distance, barely bathed in the dawn's light.

Mark hadn't gotten much sleep, but he did his best to remain alert and active the following morning. After deciding on a rose-colored suit combination, he left his room at 8:30 and went to the pool deck. From the highest vantage point on the ship, he watched the stream of passengers disembark. According to the cruise policy, there was an hour window of time for the passengers to leave the ship. They then were not allowed back on until 5, in which they had an hour to board before departure.

<Eugene>My crew and I are waiting on the shore. We'll track any person that matches the faces we were given. You can trust in us.

Mark read the text several times for reassurance. He looked back at the shore. He couldn't see Eugene anywhere on the dock, but he was sure that he was down there somewhere.

A little bit of Mark wondered if he should also go ashore. He was worried that he might end up wasting time if he was stuck on the ship, but he also knew that it would be safest to remain where he was. He only had half an hour to decide before the ship would close up for entry or exit.

The clock kept ticking, and Mark didn't move from his spot. Maybe he should've accompanied Felix. Maybe he could help Eugene in the search. Maybe the ship would be more dangerous than the shore.

_God, I don't know. I'm probably getting worked up over nothing. I'll just wait here. I trust Eugene._

It reached 9 o'clock, and Mark watch the gangway fold up as the last of the passengers exited. He sighed, leaving the pool deck.

Mark wandered the ship, devoid of passengers and more busy with crew members. He waited anxiously for a reply from anybody. He paced around the different rooms of the ship, from the atrium, to the theater, to the recreation rooms, to the lounges. Hours passed, but Mark couldn't find a decent way to kill time and take his mind off of the situation. Finally, Mark received word in the form of a call from James.

"James? Why are you calling?" Mark was standing in one of the hallways of the restaurant section of the ship. He was alone.

"Mark. I'm going to hang up, and an unknown number is going to call you. Pick up."

"What?"

"That's all. I can't say anything else."

"Wait! What do you mean?"

The call went dead. Mark was flustered. He immediately went to call James back, but his phone was ringing with an incoming call. Mark didn't recognize the number.

A wave of terror rushed over Mark. Who is this number? Why are they calling? Are they an associate of James? From the sound of James's tone, he didn't seem like whoever would be calling was an ally.

Running out of time to think about it, Mark picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mark. It's good to speak with you." Mark felt as though he had heard the voice before, but he wasn't sure. He racked his brain trying to remember.

"Who is this?" Mark tried to hide the fear in his voice.

"Oh, take a wild guess. Who else would it be? It's Mr. Smith."   
  



	6. The First Phone Call

"What?" Mark had subconsciously figured as much, but he didn't want to accept that he was speaking to his potential killer.

"Don't be so surprised. You have good enough deduction skills to have figured that out."

"Why are you calling me?"

"Did you think I wouldn't realize you were on to me? Because of you, I've had to change plans today."

"What?!" _He changed plans? Where is he now, then?_

"Listen, I'm not a fan of this cat and mouse garbage. So we're going to switch things around. You're going to quit tracking me."

"Excuse me? You're planning to kill me. Of course I'm going to keep following you."

"No, no. I know. I didn't think words alone would convince you. Here, how about this?"

Mark heard a door open, then shut again.

"You can speak." The killer spoke to whoever else was in the room with me. "It's Mark on the other side."

"Mark!" Mark heard Ethan's pleading voice. _Ethan...!_ "Mark, don't worry about me. Keep tracking him. Seriously, I'll be okay. Just--"

"Enough." The hitman cut in. Ethan was silent. Mark wasn't sure what shut Ethan up so quickly, but he figured that the criminal was able to instigate submission through fear in Ethan.

"You _bastard._ " Mark seethed. "Where are you?!"

"You really think I'd answer that?" Mark heard the door open and shut again.

"Are you still on the ship?" Mark made his question vaguer.

"Of course. I can't get close to you if this ship departs without me."

_Then, whoever Eugene and the others are following...there's no point. The killer is still on the ship._

_There's still seven hours before passengers get back on the ship. If I can find him before then..._

"So, you figure you should search the ship for me, right? Don't be ridiculous. Listen, I'm capable of a lot more than you think I am. I'll see you, wherever you go. If I think you're trying anything, Ethan will take the fall."

"You're bluffing. You can't track me."

"Right now, Mark Fischbach is standing in the second hallway of the restaurant area of the ship, on the seventh deck. Right?"

_What the hell? He's right._

"What are you going to do to Ethan?"

"Nothing. As long as you stay in line."

"Don't hurt him, please. He doesn't deserve it."

"It all depends on you, Mark. Understood?"

"Yeah."

"Listen, don't save this number in your contacts. Just remember it. _Always_ pick up when I call. Doesn't matter what time of day it is. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay."

"Stay away from Matthew, Eugene, and Ryan."

_Ryan?_

"Okay." Mark continued complying.

"Don't pull anything. Your friend's life is on the line."

The call ended abruptly. Mark held the phone at his ear, frozen. His breathing had already increased rapidly, and his grip on the phone tightened.

"NO!" Mark screamed, exploding from panic. "Dammit! Why? Why? Why?!" Mark hyperventilated. Alone in the hallway, Mark collapsed to his knees.

_What do I do now? Dammit!_

**_You're better than this, Mark. Get a hold of yourself._ **

****"Shut your mouth!" Mark whipped around, screaming at the demon that wasn't there. He didn't know where the doppelganger was hiding and he wasn't ready to take on the added panic of him.

The devil seemed to have obeyed, as there was no response. Mark clutched his hair, staring at the floor. _I have to do something. Something, something, something._

Mark stared for several minutes, his mind going blank. Finally, he dropped his hands and stood up.

_I'm not giving up yet. I'll have to work on my own. I've already gotten enough people in danger._

Mark wasn't sure of the limit of the killer's power and he was not sure how he should go about testing it. Mark hurried to the suites, disregarding any staff member that tried to greet him.

"Mark." Matthew was standing in the hallway.

_I can't say anything. I can't._

Mark passed him, heading to his own suite.

"Mark? Hey!" Matthew followed him out of concern.

_Just shut the door._

Mark got in his suite, shut the door on Matthew, and locked it. He wasn't sure of what Matthew was thinking on the other side, but he couldn't let it get to him.

Standing in front of the covered mirror in his bedroom, Mark wondered if he was making the right choice. His mind was too fuzzy to think straight and he was struggling to come up with anything on his own.

Mark swiftly pulled the sheet off of the mirror. "Well? There you are. The sheet is gone. Talk to me."

 ** _"Oh? But...just earlier, I believe I was told to shut my mouth."_** Mark's reflection shifted and warped back into the familiar entity.

"Don't be snarky. I..."

_Dammit._

"I need help."

" _ **Help? From me?"**_

"Look, you can harass me later. It's just...you seem know more about this situation than I do. I can't rely on anyone else, and I highly doubt that the killer knows about you."

" _ **Well, you're right about that. I suppose you're back to trusting only yourself.**_ ** _"_**

"It's all I can do right now."

" ** _I understand."_** Mark tried to deny the fact that he felt comforted by the mirror's words.

"What should I do next?" Mark continued.

**_"As_ ** _**long as you work on your own and don't do anything suspicious, you may be in the clear. To find out more about him, I'd ask about recent employees. See if you can find the cruise director."** _

"The director is probably on shore right now. He checks in at the offices at every port."

**_"And_ ** _**, as it stands, you can't go on shore until 5, when boarding starts."** _

"Yeah...I wish I had his number or something."

**_"First_ ** _**, text Eugene. Don't make them waste their time out there.** _ **_"_ **

"Do you think he can track my text messages?"

**_"_ ** _**I couldn't say. Just keep the text vague to be as safe as possible.** _ **_"_ **

<Mark>Eugene, stop the search. I know where he is.

<Eugene>You found him? Where is he?

Mark hesitated. "What do I say?"

**_"_ ** _**Dismiss the question. We can't let them get involved.** _ **_"_ **

<Mark>Don't worry.

<Eugene>???

<Eugene>Mark what do you mean?

**_"_ ** _**Don't reply."** _

Mark put his phone down. "There's still about six and a half hours until 5. What can I do until then?"

**_"_ ** _**Just wait, Mark. Take some time. Rest.** _ **_"_ **

"I can't rest. I have to--"

 **** ** _"_** ** _I know, Mark. I understand your desperation._** _ **"**_ His voice was low and soothing. **_"_** _ **But currently, there is nothing that will greatly benefit you. Set down your work ethic and rest. You'll need to get back to work soon enough."**_

Mark sat on his bed, still staring at the mirror. "Why are you helping me? I always knew you as malicious and full of ill intent."

**_"_ ** _**Perhaps you knew me wrong, then. I only work in the best interest for the both of us. If you died, Mark, I'd die too.** _ **_"_ **

"God...just what are you?"

**_"_ ** _**Who can say?"** _

Mark laid down, sighing.   
  


Six hours passed. Mark had given in and failed to do anything productive. He didn't leave his room, instead eating the provided refreshments in his refrigerator for lunch. He didn't risk napping, as he didn't want to miss any potential calls from the killer. Mark had gone into a bit of a daze, his mind running with the events that had previously occurred.

An announcement played through the ship that stated that the passengers would be boarding soon. When Mark heard that, he stood up suddenly, a proper state of mind returning to him.

_Let's go. I have to get off this ship and do what I can._

Mark figured that if he left the ship right when the gangway was placed, he'd have enough time to meet with the cruise director. At 5, Mark went down to the deck where the hatch was and greeted the crew members that were in charge of getting the passengers on board. He hadn't run into Matthew on the way.

As he watched the crew open the exterior door, Mark received a call. It was the number.

_Dammit._

Mark picked up.

"Don't you dare think about leaving the ship. You're staying here." The familiar evil voice uttered sharply.

"What?"

"Listen. Go back to the upper decks, Mark. You're not leaving."

_But..._

**_You can't deny him, Mark. You're walking on thin ice._ **

****"Fine, fine. I'm heading back." Mark made a 180 and walked back to the elevators.

"Good. Don't try that again." The call ended.

_Well, damn._

Mark stood in front of the elevator, wondering what to do next.

_I've hit a dead end. I can try to find the director later on, but..._

**_You should probably stay hidden. Your friends will try to talk with you if they see you._ **

****_Yeah._

Mark took the elevator to the suites, hoping to avoid Matthew should he be in the hallway. Fortunately it was empty, and Mark made a beeline back to his room.

There was nothing else to do at the moment. Mark stayed in his room late into the evening, ignoring texts from friends. No more calls from the number came, but Mark kept his phone charged and vigilantly watched it. Night fell, and Mark was unable to sleep. Sleeping meant possibly missing a phone call, resulting in terrible consequences for Ethan. Midnight passed, and Mark stayed awake, pacing his room. His counterpart spoke to him occasionally, but for the most part was absent. Hours passed and the early morning light began warming up the room. Mark's body was struggling to function between adrenaline and sleep deprivation, and it left Mark feeling very sickly in the morning. His eyelids were heavy and his thought process was more skewed, but Mark was not able to allow himself to rest.

It was Wednesday. Another day at sea. Mark changed from his rose suit into a darker outfit consisting of a navy blue blazer and pants covering a matching white button-up and tie.

The doorbell rang at 8. It truly surprised Mark, as his reflexes were a bit slower and more susceptible to shock.

Looking through the peephole, Mark saw a face he did not recognize. A tall American man, with the beginning of a scraggly beard forming covering a face that expressed a sense of contention and strength. Mark opened the door.

"Hey, Mark. You wanna head out to the casino?" The man smiled jubilantly.

"I'm sorry...?" Mark asked groggily.

"What, you don't remember me? It's your old pal, Shane Madej." The man stepped forward slightly, presenting a scrap of paper to Mark. It read:

_"I'm an associate of James. The other associates don't even know about me. The killer can't possibly know about my role. You're safe to talk with me."_

Mark read the scrap, his eyes darting as he tried to focus. "Oh...oh, yes! Shane! It's good to see you again." Mark played along, though still a bit disoriented. "I didn't think we'd meet again after college."

"Neither did I. It's a small world, isn't it? I heard you'd be coming on this ship and knew we had to meet up." Shane was thankful Mark understood the memo.  
  


They moved to the casino, where the busier atmosphere made it easier for their conversation to be hidden from anyone who may be listening. Bright lights blinked and the sound of dice rolling, machines whirring, and people cheering sounded throughout the colorful casino. Shane invited Mark to the slot machines. They both took a seat at a machine next to each other. Facing the machine, they began talking.

"Officially, Ryan Bergara is the associate working for James. Anyone would suspect him with his personality before they'd suspect his best friend, the guy who has the most bizarre personality on the planet. That's our shtick."

"Right. I get it." Mark stared forward. _Cool...that explains Ryan..._

"You'll have to fill me in, though. I don't know how much progress you made."

"I can't tell you anything." Mark inserted some change into the machine. "He's watching me." Mark blinked a few times, shaking his head to wake up.

"Understood. I'm glad I took precautions. Have you figured out his identity?"

 _Identity? Identity, identity..._ "Not yet." Mark pulled the lever. The three vertical wheels inside the machine spun rapidly, producing a whirring noise. Mark eyes danced to keep up with the movement, his vision blurring a bit from the lack of sleep. "I'm trying, though. I don't know how much is safe for me to say."

"I get that." Shane avoided eye contact, staring at his own machine.

"Gentlemen? May I interest you in something to drink?" An employee approached. Mark didn't avert his gaze from the machines.

"Oh, I'll take something non-alcoholic..." Mark answered absentmindedly, noticing the wheels beginning to slow down.

"Listen, our only other non-alcoholic drinks are ice water and tea. What would you prefer?"

_Listen, listen, listen..._

**_Mark. Listen._ **

****_Hm?_

"I don't want anything right now," Shane said. "Mark?"

"Sir? Would you like a drink? Everything we serve is complimentary."

_That voice..._

The wheels stopped. The pieces in Mark's head clicked.

"You...!" Mark stood up immediately, facing the employee. It was the casino dealer from the other day. "You're...!"

Time stood still. Mark gaped at the employee, terror overtaking him. Within that second, it was apparent that the employee understood what Mark was frantic about. The employee returned Mark's expression with one of grave seriousness, an aura of intimidation and threat overtaking his persona as a casino worker.

_It's Nathan. It's Nathan! The hitman is Nathan!_

"Well, sir? What would you like?" Nathan tapped his pen on the notepad he was holding.

"You are the--"

_**Don't say anything! Don't allude to his true identity at all. He's already realized that you've figured him out. If you make it obvious, there's no telling what he'd do to punish you for it.** _

"...the dealer...from my game with Felix. I didn't think I'd see you here again." Mark bluffed a relationship with someone for the second time that day.

"Well, I primarily work around the casino here. It wouldn't be too surprising to see me again." Nathan smiled.

"Right, of course. Forgive me. I don't want anything to drink, but thank you for the offer."

"Of course. Enjoy your casino experience." Nathan gave one last malicious smile before leaving, moving to one of the staff rooms of the casino.

_I've discovered the identity of the hitman. Nathan Smith._

_But...what's next?_  
  



	7. Identity Discovery

"Mark? Are you okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Mark tried to keep down his trembling. He looked over his shoulder at the door behind the bar where Nathan had gone through. _I have to keep an eye on him. I have to follow where he goes._

"Mark." Shane seemed to be formulating an idea of what was happening.

"Sh." Mark couldn't risk Shane saying anything. He didn't know how much surveillance Nathan had.

Several moments later, the killer emerged from behind the bar and moved to a different part of the casino, catering to a group wishing to play poker.

"Is he..." Shane spoke as quietly as possible, looking away from Mark.

"Yes." Mark whispered.

"Do what you can. I'll keep an eye on him."

Mark immediately left, trusting in Shane. Hopefully, Nathan would be too occupied to trace Mark. Mark considered leaving his phone somewhere, but he wasn't willing to risk missing a call. 

Back at the bridge, Mark ran into Rhett and Link. "I need a list of the empty cabins on the ship." Mark panted.

"Mr. Fischbach, are you alright?" Link asked.

"Yes!" Mark roared. "Sorry. I'm fine. Please, just help."

"...I'll pull up the ship layout." Link moved to the computer.

Rhett waited a moment before following him. "Mr. Fischbach, what's going on?"

"I can't say." Mark looked at the floor. "I'm thankful for your help. I truly am. I'll tell you everything once this is resolved."

"Here we are." Link called the other two over.

A digital sideview of the ship was shown, with rows and rows of squares representing the cabins. Most of the rooms were colored orange, with a few ones dotted here and there colored green.

"The green ones are vacant," Link said. Mark counted 15 open rooms in various parts of the ship.

"Show me their room numbers."

Link complied, and Mark rapidly typed the numbers into his phone.

_Ethan, I really hope you're in one of these._

"Do you want to see the crew rooms too?" Rhett offered.

"No, thank you." Mark had considered the possibility of Ethan being trapped in the employee cabins, but all the employee cabins had two or more residents. There'd be no way for Nathan to keep a hostage without another crew member noticing. Currently, Mark didn't want to consider the possibility of an accomplice.

After requesting a master key, Mark left the bridge and stood in the elevator lobby, waiting for one of the six to open up. He stepped into the first available elevator. It had a few other occupants.

"Fourth deck, please." Mark requested of the occupant closest to the button panel.

The ship had fifteen decks. The bottom three were for employees. The next highest deck was 4.

Mark was the last one to leave the elevator. He stepped into the quiet hallway. Somewhere farther down, he heard the faint sound of someone swiping their room key to enter their room. Otherwise, the hall was still.

Checking his phone, Mark reviewed the rooms he had to investigate. Two on Deck 4, six on Deck 5, two on Deck 8, four on Deck 11, and one in the Haven. Mark went to the first room on the list, 403.

He swiped the master key and entered. Empty.

He went to 457. Empty.

Up a deck to 501. Empty.

513\. Empty.

516\. Empty.

536\. Empty.

548\. Emp--

"Oh, Mark." Mark jumped at his name, releasing his grasp on the door handle. The door stayed swinging open, revealing the empty cabin. Mark turned to see Nathan standing several feet away. His hair was finely styled upward in a smooth quiff. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing an array of colorful tattoos wrapping up his arm. His eyes were dark and determined and a small smile lurked on his lips.

"You..." Mark stepped away from the killer.

"Can't you say anything besides 'You!' ? It wears out after a while."

"Nathan." Mark growled, disregarding though accidentally complying with what Nathan said.

"Please, call me Nate. Nate Sharp. Everyone else does."

"Where's Ethan?!" Mark shouted, continuing to ignore Nate's words.

Nate let out a small laugh. "What, you think I'm just going to tell you? No, Mark. Truthfully, I came down here just to keep you from poking your nose around."

"Take me to him, or it's going to get much worse for you." Mark threatened.

"Empty words." Nate contested.

"Do you want to test me?"

"Yes. Do your worst, Mark." Nate spread his arms in a welcoming stance.   
  
Mark's breathing was heavy. He glared at the unmoving killer, feeling afraid to challenge someone who seemed so calm despite the threat of danger. _What does he think he has against me? He's smaller than me. I could easily take him on. There's nobody here._

"...Why don't you kill me here and now?" Mark asked. "It's just us two, isn't it?"

"The blood spatter would be hell to clean up," Nate said. "And, besides, there's something more to you that poses a threat to me."

"What are you talking about?" _Is he referring to_ _ **him?**_

"Who can say?" Nate remained ambiguous. "I don't plan to reveal my whole operation to my victim. That would be ridiculous."

Mark stood for several moments, trying to think of the next best thing to do. _Well, if he won't hurt me, then..._

Mark turned on his heels and began hurrying away from Nate.

"Get back here, Mark." Nate commanded sternly. Mark disobeyed, prompting Nate to give chase. 

_I'm worried. I don't know what he has planned. He might--_

Before Mark had even noticed, Nate was close behind him. With a forceful jump off the ground, Nate flew at Mark, tackling him and sending them both to the ground.

Mark's initial response was uncoordinated flailing, but Nate retaliated by effortlessly taking hold of Mark's right arm and pinning it to Mark's back in an arm lock. Mark continued to struggle, but he was severely overwhelmed by the inhumane strength and weight of his opponent. Nate kept him pinned to the ground, easily keeping Mark from fleeing.

_This is unbelievable! What's with this guy?_

"Hey--" Mark's desperate cry was muffled by Nate's left hand. Nate's grip was firm and Mark's efforts were futile.

They both froze at the sound of the elevator opening back down the hall. People were exiting onto this floor. Mark saw this as an opportunity for help, while Nate realized he had to quickly hide himself and his opponent.

"Dammit," Nate swore. He released his grip on Mark's arm, then wrapped his now free right arm around Mark's neck, rolled the both of them over, and sat up. He firmly gripped Mark's neck and began scooting backwards towards the nearest cabin door.

Mark flailed, tugging at the arm grasping him. His shouts were still muffled by Nate's left hand and his kicking was rather quiet on the carpet floor.

Against the door, Nate released his hold on Mark's throat and reached inside his casino uniform to pull out a key card. He swiftly inserted and removed the card from the key slot above him then immediately pocketed it and returned to his hold on Mark's neck. Nate pushed himself up against the door, getting to his feet. Still holding his victim, he used his elbow to push down on the door handle, allowing the door to open against his weight and causing both men fell into the open room.

Successfully inside, though on the floor and under Mark, Nate pushed the door shut with his foot. The door clicked shut, prompting Nate to relax. He had gotten away from the risk of being spotted. Mark still struggled, but it wasn't hard to hold him.

Careful not to release the human thunderstorm in his grasp, Nate stood up and pulled Mark further into the cabin before leaning against a wall. The main room of the cabin consisted of a single queen bed with a dresser on either side. One door led to the bathroom and another to a closet. It was bare otherwise.

"Alright," Nate said. "We're going to wait in here for a while. Because of your innovative idea to guarantee soundproof cabins for all passengers, they can't hear us and we can't hear them." Nate removed his left hand to further prove his point. "Go ahead and shout. It'll do no good."

"You bastard! Dammit, dammit, dammit! Let me go!" The barrage of angry insults and demands returned. Mark fiercely used both hands to grasp and claw at Nate's arm, but for some inexplicable reason, Nate was much stronger and hardly bothered.

"Mark. Come on." Nate acted like a worn out mother with her temperamental toddler.

"What the _hell_ is with you? Where is all this strength coming from?!" Mark yelled.

"Oh, so you know less than I thought you did. Interesting." Nate tightened his grip.

"Grah..." Mark groaned. His breathing was tighter, though still manageable. His eyes wandered the room for any object that would help him. Above the single queen bed was a wide mirror, mostly for decoration.

 _Are you there?_ Mark stared at the mirror.

Mark heard the deep, terrorizing laughter of his doppelganger. It rang throughout the room, frightening Mark even further. _**Of course I'm here. I'm always here, Mark.**_

****_Wh-- Then help me! Help, dammit!_

"Mark, I may have overestimated you. It seems you're unfamiliar with....well, with what I was concerned about. Killing you may be easier than I thought." Nate pondered, unable to hear the mental conversation.

"No, dammit!" Mark huffed.

_**It seems you're in quite the situation, Mark. I suppose I can lend my help.** _

****_Then GET ON WITH IT._

_**Sh, Mark.**_ The doppelganger appeared in the mirror, though in the corner, faintly in sight. _**I can't let him see me quite yet.**_

****_What?! What are you doing?!_

**_Mark, if you want my help, I'm going to need to take control._ **

****_Control? Of what?_

**_Of you. Of this body we share. You must give consent to me._ **

****_I don't understand._

**_Right now, you don't need to understand. If you want to escape this situation safely, you will have to relax and allow me to take over. Okay?_ **

****_Okay! Okay! Go ahead. Whatever saves me._ Mark wasn't sure of what he was agreeing to, but he felt as though he had run out of options.

 ** _Excellent. Relax, and I will help you._** The evil reflection had disappeared from the mirror.

"In fact..." Nate placed his left hand on Mark's forehead. "One quick turn and I could snap your neck. Quick, easy, and clean."

_Come on! Do your thing or whatever!_

Suddenly, Mark shivered. A rush ran through his body and Mark froze. He couldn't move, but only for a moment. His eyes began moving, though not of Mark's own volition. They slowly scanned the situation and blinked a few times.

_**Oh, it feels good to be in control.** _

Mark watched like a passenger as his possessed body swiftly grabbed Nate's right arm, pulling it free from his neck with ease. Nate had little time to react as Mark's body pulled on the arm and performed a shoulder throw, releasing Nate and sending him flying into the opposing wall. Nate quickly recovered and scrambled to his feet.

"You..." Nate's intimidating aura had vanished and was replaced with one of terror.

"Oh, Nate." Mark heard his voice, though Mark himself was not uttering the words. "Can't you say anything besides 'you'?"

"You figured it out. You've unleashed him."

"Stop talking to Mark. You're talking to _me_ now."

"Dammit. I was so close." Nate muttered.

"You should've known better than to think that you would succeed so easily."

_What the hell is going on? What is happening?_

"Well, what now? Are you planning to defeat me?"

"No, no, no. That's too much of risk." Mark's body shook his head.

"Then what?"

"I'm going to leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes. I'm going to leave, and you're not going to do anything."

Nate stood in shock. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Mark's other conscious felt no need to say anything more. He began slowly walking to the exit, taking his eyes off Nate and staring at the door.

"You can't just leave!" Nate protested. Mark didn't respond, continuing to exit. Nate took a step forward, but did nothing more.

_What? We're really just leaving?_

Mark's body returned to the empty hallway, walking to the elevator.

_Wait, wait! The rooms! Ethan!_

**_No, Mark. Not now._ **   
  



	8. A New Ego

_Hey, where are you going?_ Mark was caged inside his own body, unable to stop the movements of his demon.

_**We're leaving.**_

__ _What is going on? What's happening to me?_

**_Oh, relax. We just switched places. How do things look from my perspective?_**

 _Your_ _perspective? You mean you sit in here and watch my world?_

_**Yes. It's not enjoyable, is it?** _

__ _No. Let me back in my body._

_**So selfish, Mark.**_ Mark's body boarded the open elevator. _**Why don't you think about others for a change?**_

__ _Bastard! This is my body!_

_**It's our body. I have as much of a right to it as you do.** _

__ _No, you don't! You're evil!_

_**Evil? Did I not just rescue you from death?** _

_That was to save yourself. I'm sure if this body does, you'll die too._

_**Still, you are alive because of my actions. Besides, haven't I been helping you track down the hitman this entire time?** _

__ _That's...!_

"No, go ahead. My deck is higher." Mark's body spoke to a woman behind him as the elevator doors slid open. He stepped aside and gestured for the woman to exit.

_Damn you._

_**Don't make a commotion in front of all these passengers, Mark.** _

They both waited until they were inside their suite, the door locked.

A moment of silence, then...

_Let me OUT!_ Mark roared, trying to gain any sense of movement. He felt his hand twitch. He felt it. It wasn't the doppelganger's doing.

"Mark, please." Mark's demon clenched the twitching hand to assert his control. "It'll be easier for both of us if you stay put."

_No! No, no, no!_ Mark tried to scream his words, but his lips hardly moved.

"I rescue you from doom, and this is how you repay me?" The demon felt his appendages twitch out of his control. To any outside person watching, it'd look like an insane man speaking to and reasoning with himself. The random spasms didn't make the situation look any more normal.

_I don't trust you. I won't ever, ever, trust you._

"Mark, _please._ " His tone became more pleading.

" _No._ " Mark spoke, finally.

_**Why? After everything I've done?**_

Mark experimented moving his arms, finally in control again. "I know, but this body is mine."

**_So you claim. Who's to say that you're the true owner of this body?_**

Mark didn't respond. He wasn't sure. His best evidence was that the demon was evil, and he wasn't. 

_I need to keep looking for Ethan._ Mark began walking back to the door. 

**_Wait, Mark, wait. Nate is still out there._**

Mark ignored him, opening the door. Standing outside his suite was Seán.

"Oh. Seán. Hello." Mark greeted him austerely. 

"Hey, Mark. I was about to ring for you. Are you doing okay?" Seán shoved his hands in his tux pants. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." 

"How's everything coming along?" Seán asked. 

"Um, good. I'm doing okay." Mark wasn't sure of what to say. 

Seán cocked his head. "Your heart's on your sleeve. What's going on?" 

"Nothing. I can't really explain." 

"Nah, nah. We're gonna talk. Let me in." Seán stepped forward. Mark didn't put up much of a fight.

Shutting the door, Seán asked again. "What's going on? Tell me."

"No, it's confusing. I just don't know." 

"Is it something beyond this hitman situation?"

"I guess so." Mark felt more and more inclined to spill everything to Seán. He had that effect with his friends. Mark was never able to specialize in such a talent within close relationships, instead a master of charisma between audiences and subordinates. 

"Well then?" 

"Um, okay, look...this'll sound a little crazy, but you'll have to trust me when I say it's true." Mark turned around and moved deeper into his suite. 

"Of course I'll believe you." Seán promised. 

"Okay, so...I have this...um, demon." 

**_Oh? You're actually going to tell him?_**

"A demon?" Seán was curious. 

"Yeah." Mark continued blindly, not ready to experience a sense of doubt from Seán. "A demon. Or something like that. He shows up mostly in mirrors, but he's been able to take over my body. Sometimes I just hear his voice in my head." 

"Oh! Yeah. Of course." Seán nodded. 

_Of course? Is he being sarcastic?_

"What do you mean 'of course'?" Mark asked. 

"I have one too. It's just not really a surprise." Seán said bluntly. 

"What?!" Mark eyes went wide. 

"Yeah. Here, look, come here." Seán moved to Mark's bedroom, where the body mirror stood. 

The two men stood in front of the mirror, awkwardly staring at their reflections. 

"Hey, hey, come on out." Seán called. "Wanna meet Mark?" 

The reflection didn't change. 

"Come on. Don't make me look like an idiot." Seán sighed. 

The entire mirror seemed to glitch like a screen for just a few moments. It cleared suddenly, revealing a different figure in place of where Seán's reflection would be. Identical to Seán, the mirrored man had a sickly green hue to his skin, matching bloodshot green eyes. The hair was more disheveled and the creature wore a solid black tee with ripped black jeans. The figure never stood still. It fidgeted, it glitched, it moved sporadically. It gave Mark a headache just to look at.

"I'm not s̵o͝me t͑̈́̿ͦ̊r͏o̝̪͍̞̣̊͑̂̆́̈ͅp̷̞̗̍ͤẖ̳̞̳ͣ̉̎̀y, S̰̘͉͔͍̰̊͌̎͑̈̇e͚̳ͬͤ̂ͅa̹͇̤̦͐̏ͣͧn̘͚͆ͮ." The reflection seethed. 

"There's the boy." Seán introduced him. "I call him Anti."

"You gave him a name?" Mark turned to Seán. 

"Yeah. I dunno why. It just makes it easier when I talk about him." 

"You talk about him? With who?"

"Ethan. He's got one too." 

"Ethan has one? Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"I'm not sure. I guess it was just a weird topic to bring up." Seán stared at Anti. 

"Hm." Mark watched Anti too.

"Ȃr̃e̘ ̓͐̔y̩̣̬͒̃̇où̙̮̘ͧ̏ d̯͙̹o͓̖ͦ̅ne g̷͔͖͙̜͚͍͊ͫ͐ͮͬ̇a̟̮̰͋̇ͣw̖͕͈͕̺͈̼k̓̎̓̾ͯin̰̥̼g̲̪̹͚͇͚̟̽̀̎͂̔̐͆?ͨ̇̍" Anti glared back. 

"Oh, my bad." Mark felt a little flustered. 

"Do you want to show me yours?" Seán asked. 

"Um, I don't--"

**_"_** _ **Of course he does."**_ Mark's reflection faded into the grey-hued demon, speaking so that Seán could hear. 

"Oh, well. There he is." Mark felt anxiety bubbling up. 

"Ah, classy." Seán looked over the demon. 

"I guess."

"W̡ͧͤh̏́̅̈́҉o̗͔̔͊ ͘t̯̿h͗̾ͦͧe ̩͔͍͍ȟ̊ͪ͗ͫ͂e̫͕̔͐l̬͍̞̦̩͊́ͤ͆ͬ̕l̓̿ͪ͑̀͐ ar͇̉e͏̺̮̹͖̮ ̯̪̬̜͈͛̉ͥ͑ͪyo̧u̧̟̣̜̭̩̮̹͐ͣ̋͐͑ͥ̃?͈̲̞̲̇̅̾̚" Anti snarled, cowering away from the intruder. 

**_"_** _ **Ah, a new face. It's a pleasure to meet you."**_ Mark's reflection extended his hand. Anti denied it. 

"St̵̤̾ã̞̞ͨy̡ aw̗͔̓̓a̦̮̐͗ͪͅy ̢͍f҉rom̶ ̭̔m͞e̥͠.̢̰̔" Anti growled. 

"This...is so weird." Mark put a hand to his forehead. 

"I've kind of gotten used to it. Y'know, learned to live with my demons and all that." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. I can tell you're still struggling." Seán noted. 

"...I guess so. This whole situation just isn't making anything easy."

"I'm sure." Seán looked back at the mirror. "Hey, you, do you have a name?" Seán nodded to Mark's reflection. 

**_"_** ** _Me? Not that I am aware of. I haven't focused on giving myself one._** ** _"_**

"Alright. Give him a name, Mark."

"What? No, that's weird. That's pandering to him and making him more concrete."

"Well, he's never going away," Seán said. "Demons like these guys don't just leave. You might as well embrace it." 

Mark sighed. "It's just...weird."

"Okay, how about this. Your name is Mark, his name is Dark. There, done." Seán nodded proudly. 

"We're not some comedy duo, Seán." Mark shook his head.

**_"_** ** _I don't mind that at all._** ** _"_**

"Of course you don't. I'm sure you love that edgy name." Mark scoffed. 

"Well, if he likes it, let him keep it." Seán shrugged. 

"You are _so_ nonchalant. I can't get over it." Mark continued to be baffled. 

"I suppose. When you see Ethan again, you can ask about his too. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." 

_Does he not know about Ethan's situation...?_ _Probably not. It'd be best not to say anything._

"Right. I'll think about it," Mark said. 

"Anyways, how's the hunting coming along?" Seán asked.

"The hunting?"

"Yeah, for the hitman or whatever." 

"It's fine. I'm making progress. I'm just a little lost as to what to do next." 

"Have you found him?"

Mark nodded. He still wasn't sure of how heavily he was being observed, but his paranoia around it was diminishing. 

"He is--"

**_"_** _ **Seán, there is something you should know regarding the killer,**_ ** _"_** Dark spoke. **_"_** ** _I believe you may know more about this than Mark would. You see, the killer also possesses a double side, like Anti or myself._** ** _"_**

_Really? I suppose it does make sense._

"Alright. What does that mean about him?" Seán turned to Dark, fully listening. 

**_"_** ** _Have you ever been taken over by your dark side?_** ** _"_**

"I haven't." 

**_"_** ** _Well, allow me to educate you. I--_** ** _"_**

"I c͔̖̤͠o̪̳̣ͣ͒̆u͇̰̦͢l̗̬͑̉d̹͍ͨͦ̕ j̨ŭ̐̚st̘̭ ̇ **s͛hͮo̜͉ͧͨw̮̰̑̒͜ ͭ̔̾҉̯̹̮** y̴͈̺ͬ̅o̲͉̮ͬ̓͒̕u̶̟.͠" Anti snarled. He stepped forward, placing his hands on the glass. His annoyance dissolved into glee as he let out a shiver-inducing high-pitched laugh. His teeth shone as he flashed a large smile and the green skin on his fingertips became slightly white as he pressed harshly on the mirror pane. 

"Anti..." Seán stared. 

"Don't let him," Mark mumbled. "It's dangerous."

**_"_** _ **Anti, my friend. There's no need to lash out.**_ ** _"_** Dark remained facing forward, lowering his head slightly as he spoke softly.

"Fͯ͑̏͊̈́ͦrͭ͟ȋ͌̓̾҉ẻ̿ͬ̍ͮnͥ̃̃ͯͯd̽̚? ̧̆͂̌̓̒̈̉Sh̕ut̸ ̍̅͒yͧ̅ͫ̌ͤͮo̡u͆̿ͥ͛͘r̀͐̾̎̓ͯ̆ mo̧ͫ̚̚ut̵h.̿͂̇" Anti snapped his head toward Dark, stepping back from the pane and clenching his fists. 

**_"_** ** _Interruptions aside, the overtaking of the body from the dark side gives increased strength, reflexes, and agility to the body. It far exceeds that of a regular human._** ** _"_**

"Really?" It was Seán's turn to be surprised. 

**_"_** ** _Yes. When we encountered the killer, it was clear he had this power._** ** _"_**

"So, the killer has lost control to his dark side?" Seán wondered. 

**_"_** _ **It is unclear if the killer lost control completely, or has simply mastered controlling his ego. The latter would be rather impressive, though, seeing as it is quite difficult to force yourself to take ownership of something that is not yours.**_ ** _"_** Dark spoke passive-aggressively.

"Ignore that." Mark apologized for his ego's harshness. 

"That's good to know, though." Seán thought. "Now we know how dangerous our man is. Next we should think about how to subdue him."

"Seán, please don't--"

"Stop it, Mark. I'm going to help you." Seán prohibited Mark from beginning a protest. "First off, we have to understand that this killer can't be taken down easily. I don't know how we're going to approach him." Seán gazed at the mirror. 

"We can't use _them._ That's for sure." Mark swore. 

"Yeah, I know. We just have to come up with something else." 

"What else is there, though?" Mark sighed. 

"I don't know yet. But I'll think of something." Seán promised. He continued to look at his ego, seemingly thinking.

_Is he speaking with Anti?_ Mark knew that his own ego could read his own thoughts and figured the same applied to Seán. If that was the case, then it was quite likely that Seán was thinking something and Anti was picking up on it. _He better not do anything rash._

"I'll get back to you, Mark. Take care of yourself." Seán began leaving the room, his reflection dissipating.

"Oh...okay. You too." Mark watched him leave. 

Seán shut the door when he left. Mark stood alone in his bedroom, looking back at his other half. 

"I'm so, _so,_ tired." Mark dropped his head.

**_Alas, we cannot sleep. There is too much going on._**

"I know." Mark stared at the floor. "Do you think Seán had a plan?"

**_Who can say? I'm not certain._**

"Alright." Mark sat on his bed. 

**_Don't get too comfortable. You can't risk missing a call._**

"I know, I know." Mark was quiet for a few moments. "I need to go looking for Ethan."

**_No, Mark. You don't know where Nate is._**

"It doesn't matter. If I'm quick, he can't do anything to Ethan."

**_And if you're not quick enough?_**

"I will be."

**_No. If you can't find Ethan before Nate discovers you're looking for him, Nate will hurt Ethan._**

Mark stood up. "Well, I've gotta try." 

Mark left his suite, deciding to try the vacant room in the Haven first as it was on the way. He found Room 14006 and unlocked the door.

Pushing the door open, he heard a female Italian voice inside. "Felix?"

Mark locked eyes with Marzia Kjellberg, sitting on the couch in the living room. "Mark?!" Marzia stood up in shock when she saw that the man who was entering was not her husband.  
  
"...Marzia?" Mark stood, staring. "What are you doing in here?"

The exchange of shouting names had stopped and Marzia gave a complete sentence. "I don't know what you mean. This is my suite."  
  
"W-weren't you in the Red Suites? Room 15500?" Mark stammered.   
  
"We booked that suite initially, yes. But Felix changed his mind once we were on board and requested to move to a smaller suite."

"Oh. He never told me."

"I'm sorry. We would've told you if we knew it was necessary."  
  
"No, no, it's not. It's okay. I was just surprised." Mark shook his head.

"Is there a reason you're going through the rooms?"

"Oh, I was just...checking the vacant rooms for, uh, maintenance." Mark pathetically bluffed.

"I see." Marzia smiled.

"Well, sorry for barging in. I'll get going." Mark dismissed himself.

_Well, that was bizarre._

_**However, this does mean that the other suite on the fifteenth deck is vacant. We should check there.** _

Mark did as he was told, only to find an empty suite. "No luck," he said, shutting the door. "Time to head to the fifth deck."


	9. Ethan's Return

Mark went back to the fifth deck. It was empty, as usual. Nate didn't seem to be around. He hurried down the hall, heading down the hall to Room 552. He pulled the master card back out and swiped to unlock the door.

"Ethan?" Mark pushed the door open to a dark cabin. Nobody was inside.

 _Damn. Time to try the eighth deck._ Mark began to shut the door, but a glimmer within the dark room caught his eye. The light from the hall didn't illuminate much, but as Mark adjusted to the darkness, he began noticing papers, clothes, and other various objects strewn within the room.

Mark reached for the light switch and flicked it on. The cabin contained two twin beds on either side of the room with a dresser in between. Above the left bed was a Murphy bed situated in the closed position. Papers were everywhere. A few clothes were on the floor, a couple of which were stuck under a worn cardboard box in one corner of the room.

_What is all this? Is this Nate's?_

Mark stepped towards the dresser, shuffling through some of the papers.

'Phone Call Transcription', one of the tucked papers read. It was hand-written on a piece of ripped out notebook paper. Mark pulled the sheet out, reading the rest of the memo.

'I'm glad you decided to call. Are you interested in my service?'

'Yes.'

'Alright. Who's your target?'

'Mark.'

'Mark?'

'Yes. Mark Fischbach. The owner of Cloak Ocean Liners.'

'I've heard about him. Is he the one you want?'

'Yes. What's your price?'

'Oh, for a life like his? Definitely in the higher range.'

'How high are we talking?'

'Hmm...3 million.'

'Fine.'

'Oh, so quick to agree, are we? You must seriously have something against him.'

'It's none of your business.'

'Alright. Is there a time limit?'

'As soon as you can. I won't be strict about it.'

'Okay. I'll contact you when I'm done.'

'Yeah, okay. Sure.'

'Sure?'

'Nevermind. Don't call me until you're done. I won't pick up.'

 _He hung up._ was written at the bottom.

 _This must be between Nate and the client. I can't believe this._ Mark looked around the room. _All these papers..._

Mark got on his knees and sorted the papers on the floor. One read _Cloak Voyages._ It was a website page printed out. A second page had a list of room numbers. Mark recognized it as the same list that he had, the list of vacant cabins. Another was the _About_ page of the Cloak website. A crumpled piece of paper contained a blank employee application form.

"All his plans are here. If I can piece things together, maybe I can figure out his next move..." Mark thought aloud.

 _Shit!_ Mark felt his phone ring, pulling it out of his pocket and checking to see it was Nate's number. _Dammit, dammit, dammit._ Mark stood up and hurried out of the room, shutting the door and answering the call. Nate still wasn't in the hall, but Mark worried that he had discovered Mark's location.

"Hello?" Mark steadied his breathing.

"Mark, I..." The first thing Mark heard was Ethan.

"Ethan! Ethan!" Mark panicked. "Nate? What are you doing?!"

"Mark, why'd you go poking your nose around again?" Nate asked. "You're rather ballsy for a man at risk of losing a friend."

"Don't do anything!" Mark began running to the elevators.

"Stop, Mark. Stop moving." Nate commanded.

_I can't...!_

"You know Ethan will suffer if you disobey, right?"

Mark slowed, though he did not stop.

"Oh my God!" Ethan suddenly shouted, seeming as if he suddenly saw or experienced something. "Mark, please! It's...!"

Mark halted, trembling. "Wh-what is it?"

"Listen, Mark." Nate said. A moment passed, then Mark heard the electric popping of a taser. A quiet whimper was heard in the background.

"Don't do anything!" Mark pleaded.

"Oh, but Mark, you've already invaded one of my rooms after you knew you shouldn't. And you kept moving when I told you not to. You should've seen this coming."

"Please, please." Mark stood still.

"Ethan? Do you blame Mark for what's about to happen? Do you hate him?" Nate spoke tauntingly.

"No..." Ethan said rebelliously, yet quietly.

"What a good friend." The taser crackling was heard again.

_God, no. Please..._

"Fine!" Ethan shouted. "Fine, fine. Come on out. I need help."

"What?" Mark asked.

"Wait, no!" Nate sounded worried. "Dammit! _Ethan!_ "

Mark heard a crash, then the call went dead.

 _What the hell happened?_ _I have to go find Ethan!_

"No, Mark!" Mark suddenly shouted, his mouth speaking beyond his control.

_What?_

"What?" Mark spoke his thought.

_**No! You cannot go to Ethan. Right now, Nate still has control. It's way too dangerous.**_

**** _But he's in danger..._

**_Yes, but he'll be in greater danger if you get closer to him and Nate notices. We don't know what's going on where they are, but it's too dangerous for us to get closer._ **

"No, no. I have to get to him." Mark began walking again, stumbling slightly. 

_**Mark. Calm down. You're getting delirious.**_

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm the boss." 

_**Right. Sure you are. Look, let's go back to the cabin for now. You have to rest.**_

"I can't rest. I can't..." Mark's vision blurred. He blinked, though that did nothing. He held his head, shutting his eyes. 

_**Okay, Mark. Just let me...**_

"Wha..." Mark's head spun. 

_**Relax. I'll take care of you.**_  
  


Mark regained consciousness on the floor of his cabin suite, leaning against the door. He lifted his head, squinting.

_What happened?_

**_Nothing happened. You just returned to your room._ **

**** _Did you do that?_

**_It doesn't matter._ **

Mark checked his watch. 9 PM. _9? My God..._

**_A lot of time sure has passed._ **

_Ethan..._

**_Not right now._ **

_I have to._ Mark stood up. 

_**You may be putting yourself and him at risk.**_

**** _I know._

**_You failed last time. Why do you think this attempt will work?_ **

"I don't know!" Mark hollered. "But I can't give up! So much time has passed, and anything could've happened to Ethan. I have to go find him." 

_**Fine.**_

Mark grabbed the door handle, swaying a bit from dizziness. He opened the door and hurried into the hall, making sure he had his phone on him.

Down on the eighth deck, Mark checked the list of vacant rooms and began heading to the first room: 805. 

"Mark?" A familiar voice suddenly appeared behind him. Mark whipped around.

Ethan had just exited one of the cabins and was now standing in the hallway.

"Ethan?"

"Hey, Mark." Ethan looked Mark in the eyes.

"Ethan, are you okay?" Mark stepped forward, looking at his friend's face. Ethan's eyes caught his attention. His eyes. His eyes were black, blacker than black.

"Shit! Ethan!" Mark grasped Ethan's shoulders. "Ethan, what's wrong?"

"Mark, it's alright. I'm okay." Ethan stepped out of Mark's grasp.

_This...it can't be!_

"No!" Mark yelled. "Get a hold of yourself, Ethan! Come on!" Mark clenched his fists.

"Quit worrying, Mark. I--" Ethan's body stopped, trembling.

"Ethan?"

"I'm fine." The man dropped to his knees. "I'm fine, I'm fine..."

"Ethan, please! Keep fighting!" Mark begged, getting on Ethan's level and looking into the colorless eyes.

"I'm fine, really. Seriously, I'm fine. Fine fine fine. I am fine. I'm fine." Ethan sounded like a broken record.

"Come on!" Mark cheered on Ethan. He was too afraid to get close to the supernatural possession, but he believed in Ethan.

"Just let me be fine." Ethan's lips quivered.

"Eth--"

Mark was cut off by a prolonged shout from Ethan. Ethan slouched down and buried his face in his hands, panting.

"Ethan? Are you back with me?" Mark asked hopefully.

"God...!" Ethan's head shot up, his eyes returned to their normal colors.

"Ethan!" Mark smiled.

Ethan took a few moments to catch his breath. "That was...wow." Ethan stood up. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm doing fine. Thank you for coming to me."

"Nah, I didn't do anything. I'm glad to see you're back."

Ethan looked around. "We should probably talk elsewhere, right?"

"Yeah."

They relocated to Mark's room, standing outside on his balcony.

"So, what happened to you? Tell me everything." Mark sat on the deck chair and looked at Ethan. Ethan leaned on the railing, staring at the night sky.

"I don't really know how I got in the room initially. I went to bed in my own cabin and woke up tied to a chair somewhere." Ethan began explaining. "There weren't any windows so I couldn't get an estimate on what deck I was on. It turned out I was on the crew deck, at the bottom of the ship."

"The crew deck?!" Mark was surprised. "Did Nate share the room with anyone?"

"No. It was just me in there the whole time."

"That's insane." Mark sighed. "That doesn't make sense. I figured he had to be sharing a room with another staff member." 

"I don't know what the deal is." Ethan shrugged.

"Well, carry on. We can look into that later."

"That guy, Nate or whatever, kept coming in to check on me or talk to me or something. He didn't stay in there though. I guess he slept somewhere else."

"What did he talk to you about?"

"Nothing important, I don't think. Just intimidation threats." Ethan thought about it. "I tried to get information out of him myself, but nothing worked."

"No worries."

"About how I got out..."

"You let your demon take over, right?"

"Yeah. I call it an ego. Did Seán tell you about them?"

"I already knew. I have one of my own."

"Oh! Alright, then."

"Tell me more about how you got out. What happened between you and Nate?"

"Well, I am a bit ashamed of it, but it worked, I guess. Nate approached me and I was too panicked, so he came over me and I was able to break free. I fended off Nate and he fled. My ego took my body into the hall, but I didn't seem him anywhere. Of course, I couldn't really get back in charge, and he kept roaming the ship for hours." Ethan sighed. "Thank you for coming to my rescue. I was really hopeful when I saw you." 

Mark nodded. "So was I. I'm seriously, seriously glad you're back."

"Now, we can go after the killer, right? He doesn't have any leverage." 

"I think so. But, from here on, I'm going to go after him myself."

"Mark, you've been saying that this whole time. Come on. Think about the people that are on this ship to help you."

"I don't need--"

"Seán. Eugene. Matthew. Me. The crew. The officers."

_Shane, James..._

_**Me.** _

_Hell no._

"All of us are here to take this man down. Besides, you and I both know that he's not ordinary. It's going to take more than one man to wrangle him, right?"

"Alright." Mark still knew, no matter what, he had to get as little people involved as possible.

_**"**_ _ **Mark, if you continue to think that, you're never going to grow beyond your childish mindset."**_ Mark was startled by the deep voice coming from the glass screen door behind him. 

"What?" Mark turned around, prompting Ethan to also turn around and see the ego reflected in the screen door.

Dark was faintly seen in the door, though his expression was more serious than his usual calm and suave demeanor.

"Oh. You've got a classy looking ego." Ethan couldn't help but notice.

_Seán said the same thing._

"What do you mean?" Mark asked Dark.

_**"**_ _ **I'm getting sick of your stubbornness. Drop your egoism and accept others.**_ _ **"**_

"I'm sorry?" Mark took genuine offense.

_**"**_ _ **This entire time, you've been pushing people away. I'm tired of it.**_ _ **"**_

"Really? You _are_ me! Shouldn't we share the same opinions?"

"Not necessarily, Mark." Ethan stepped in.

"What? What do you know?" Mark pulled back his temper when talking to Ethan.

"I mean, Seán and I know a few things about egos. They're not a carbon copy of you or anything, they're just like...your other thoughts. Anything you don't want to accept or believe. Anything he says..." Ethan pointed at the reflection. "...is exactly what you're repressing. They teach you a lot, actually."

Mark turned back to the ego. "So...what? I'm repressing the fact that relying on others is important?"

"Yeah, that's exactly it. It's not complicated." Ethan almost made Mark sound stupid.

_**"**_ _ **There. Now that Professor Nestor has explained his version of my existence, perhaps that will convince you further.**_ _ **"**_

"Alright. Alright!" Mark groaned. "I get it. I gotta quit keeping things to myself. Fine. I get it." He slid open the glass door, causing Dark to stumble and have to readjust his position. Apparently it was challenging for a reflection when whatever it's reflected in moves.

"I'll get everyone together. We'll figure something out. Does that work for you two?" Mark asked, a bit aggressive.

"Yeah." Ethan nodded.

__ _**"** _ _**Get on it.** _ _**"** _

Mark stepped inside his cabin, Dark disappearing and Ethan following him in.

"I'll text everyone. We'll meet up tomorrow." Mark checked his watch. It was 3 PM.

"Alright. I'll be in my room. I most likely won't be leaving it." Ethan laughed to himself. 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in here? I mean, he got you in your cabin last time." Mark offered.

Ethan thought about it for a moment. "I guess I can. I'll be on the couch." 

"Are you sure? I can take the couch. Or, the bed is a queen. I don't mean to be gay or anything, but we can share it." Mark suggested. 

Ethan laughed. "Alright." 

Mark got ready for bed while Ethan returned to his room to do the same. Mark claimed the right side of the bed, messing around on his phone while he waited for Ethan to return. He decided to wait until tomorrow to text everyone, as most of them were probably asleep or busy. 

Ethan returned, locking the suite door and sitting on the left side of the bed. He finished a text on his phone and turned to look at Mark. 

"That's probably the first time I've seen you without a suit on." Ethan noted Mark's silk nightwear. 

"Oh, no! My pride! My dignity! It's shattered!" Mark waved his hands dramatically, feigning despair. 

Ethan laughed, and Mark smiled in response. "I was partly convinced you slept in full tuxedos," Ethan declared. 

"Goddamn, that would be uncomfortable."

"Yeah." Ethan laid in bed, keeping the platonic distance from Mark. "You're probably really tired. You should get to sleep." Ethan glanced at Mark.

"I will. Good night, Ethan." Mark rolled over. 

"Yeah. Night." 


	10. The Meeting

**_"_** _ **...and why is that?**_ ** _"_**

"i dont know"

**_"_** _ **I see. Still, you've made a lot of progress.**_ ** _"_**

Mark awoke to the sound of voices in the bedroom. He opened his eyes to darkness. It was still late at night. His body told him to go back to sleep, but Mark was curious as to what the voices were.

**_"_** _ **Mark's woken up.**_ ** _"_**

"oh should i go"

**_"_** _ **No need. Why don't you introduce yourself to him?**_ ** _"_**

Mark sat up, recognizing Dark's voice and turning to the mirror.

Within, Dark sat on the bed with another individual identical to Ethan. The twin had the same black eyes Mark saw earlier on Ethan, paired with slightly cracked, grey skin. The individual seemed rather quiet, though Mark also felt a hint of sadness in his expression.

Mark turned to see Ethan still asleep next to him, then he looked back at the mirror.

**_"_** _ **Mark, I'm sure you know who this is.**_ ** _"_** Dark crossed one leg over the other on the side of the bed.

Mark understood it was most likely Ethan's ego. The ego sat cross-legged where Ethan would be on the bed.

"hi" The ego spoke quietly, like he was afraid of conversation.

"Hello." Mark replied, looking him over. "Do you have a name?"

"blank"

"Blank?"

**_"_** _ **Yes. Ethan named him.**_ ** _"_**

 _Y'all come up with weird names._ Mark sighed. _Although, Dark, I wasn't aware you could still be active when I was asleep._

**_You haven't noticed? I'm usually up most nights._** Dark's speech was once again limited to only Mark's ears.

__ _That's concerning._

_**No need to worry. I'm not up to anything.** _

__ _Right._

_**You can trust me.** _

__ _Okay, don't tell **too** many lies now._

"what are you guys talking about" Blank cut back in, unable to hear Mark's thoughts and understand the conversation.

**_"_** _ **Nothing, Blank. My apologies.**_ ** _"_**

"Hey." Mark turned to Blank. "Why'd you take over Ethan?"

"he needed help"

"Or you just wanted to take over his body, right?" Mark accused.

"no i want to help"

"Liar. You would've given his body back afterwards if you were just helping him escape. All you egos just want to take over." Mark grumbled.

"ok"

"Okay? That's all you have to say?" Mark was bewildered by Blank's lackluster attitude.

"yeah"

**_"_** _ **It seems he's always like this. I suppose you can ask Ethan more about it in the morning.**_ ** _"_**

"Right." Mark looked over at Ethan, still asleep.

**_"_** _ **I'll be leaving now. I hope to see you around, Blank.**_ ** _"_**

"yeah"

Both of the apparitions left and Mark went back to sleep.

The following morning, Mark awoke alone in bed. Ethan must've woken up earlier. Mark stepped out of bed and headed into the living room, finding it empty as well. He went back and checked his phone.

<Ethan>I went to the buffet for breakfast. I'll be back in the room soon.

<Mark>Okay.

Mark sent the reply and checked the time. 8:12. 

It was Thursday morning. Today, the cruise ship was stopping at Victoria, in the Canadian province of British Columbia. Mark wasn't going to leave the ship.

" _ **Good morning. Did you sleep well?"**_ Dark leaned against the opposite wall within the mirror.

 _Hello. I slept fine._ Mark moved to the dresser, choosing a grey vest and matching pants layering over a white shirt and blue patterned tie.

**_"_** _ **Good. You were rather worn out after yesterday, considering everything."**_

 _Yeah. Sure._ Mark went to the bathroom. _Hey..._

Dark materialized in the bathroom mirror to follow Mark. **_"_** _ **What is it?"**_

_Yesterday, when Ethan explained that you were an amalgamation of repressed thoughts, you said it was 'his version' of your existence. What do you mean by that?_

**_"_** _ **Well, for one, I am not some mixture of thoughts. I am a being. A full, living consciousness. The way Ethan sees me portrays me as some sort of psychological creature? It's simply not true. I am just as much as real as you and your consciousness are."**_

_I see. But...that's just what you believe, isn't it?_

**_"_** _ **Is there any reason it's unbelievable? You've seen my extent. Who's to say Ethan is a bit inaccurate, and my interpretation is real?"**_

"I guess you're not wrong." Mark sighed. "I don't know what I want to believe yet."

**_"_** _ **I suppose I will restrain from trying to convert you to what I believe."**_

"Great. Glad you're respectful of my opinion." Mark laughed a bit.

Freshly showered and dressed, Mark returned to the living room. Ethan sat at the couch, texting on his phone.

"Morning." Ethan looked up.

"Good morning." Mark replied, his voice still groggy and deep.

"Are you going to text everyone this morning?"

"Yeah, I'll get on that." Mark pulled his phone out. "Oh, by the way, I met your ego last night." Mark sat on the couch next to Ethan and began texting his colleagues individually, as well as the cruise director.

"Yeah? How was he?"

"You know that they can be active when you're asleep?"

"Yeah. It's not a big deal to me." Ethan still had an aura of nonchalance.

"Well, I woke up to him talking with my ego."

"Oh, with Dark?"

"Yeah. How'd you know he was called that?"

"Seán told me." Ethan lifted his phone. "We were texting this morning."  
  
"Got it." Mark noted the phone.

"Did you hear them talk about anything?"

"Not really. They stopped when I woke up." Mark's phone buzzed. 

<Matthew>Good morning. That meeting is fine with me. I'll see you at 11.

<Mark>Cool. 

"Meeting time's at 11?" Ethan happened to see Mark's text. 

"Yeah. In the Peacock room." 

On the sixth deck of the ship were board rooms, meeting rooms, libraries, and small recreational rooms, along with the multiple restaurants and the Black Diamond Casino. Mark had made sure to receive permission to rent one of the meeting rooms from the cruise director that morning. 

"It's almost 8:30. The gangway is going to open soon." Ethan checked his phone for the time. "Do you think anyone from our group will go on shore?" 

"I don't know." Mark pondered. "We'll have to wait and see."

Mark and Ethan proceeded to kill time by watching whatever was on the cabin television. They stopped switching channels on Televoid, some documentary series reviewing older movies and television programs. 

By 10 AM, the ship had docked and the majority of passengers had gone onshore. Mark had received more replies. Eugene accepted, requesting to bring along his associates. Mark didn't mind. Seán agreed. Shane agreed and mentioned he'd bring Ryan. 

"Did you get something to eat yet?" Ethan asked.

"No. Haven't thought about it." Mark replied. 

"Then let's head out and get something, then we can go to the board room. Get there a bit early or whatever." 

"Alright."

45 minutes later, Mark and Ethan arrived on the sixth deck. They walked down the empty hall, their shoes tapping on the marble floor. Mark found the designated room and gestured for Ethan to enter. It was empty. They surveyed the room, walking around and eyeing every detail.

It was a rather basic board room. At one end of the long table was a whiteboard affixed to the wall, and the only other furniture besides the multiple chairs was a coat rack next to the door. No windows either. Mark sat at the head of the table, taking a slow look around the room. 

Fifteen minutes later, everyone had gathered in the board room. Seán and Ethan sat closest to Mark on either side of the table. On Sean's side was Eugene and his three other colleagues: Keith, Zach, and Ned. Shane and Ryan sat on Ethan's side along with Matthew, in that order. Mark had gotten to know the new faces and how they were involved. Several people brought briefcases, laptops, the likes. At 11:03, the meeting began.

"Okay." Mark sat down, rolling his chair in. "We've got our man: Nathan Smith, or Nate Sharp. We know what he looks like. We need to make a plan to take him down," Mark said. "He's...rather strong. Inhumanely strong. It's not going to be simple."

"Why is that?" Ryan asked. "And how do you know that?"

"Well, I ran into him once."

This stirred the table. Anyone who didn't know already was surprised. "You did?" Ryan continued. "What happened?"

"Nothing bad, I'm fine." Mark replied. "I didn't learn much, we just had a scuffle and I got away." Mark tried to be as vague as possible. 

"Well, it's good you got out safely." Seán leaned back. 

"Yeah."

"So, when you ran into him, you discovered he was quite powerful, right? Was he well-built...? Or what was it?" Ryan reverted to the previous topic. 

"No, not like that. It's just..." Mark hesitated for a moment. _Does everyone here know about egos?_ Mark wanted to avoid introducing them to such a topic if they didn't. 

"It's complicated." Ethan covered. "I don't know if we really know how he works, yet." 

_I guess that works._

"Putting the 'how' aside, we have to move forward with this information and try to find a way to subdue him. Where's the best place to start?" 

"He has to have a cabin on the ship somewhere. Maybe we could start there?" Matthew suggested. 

"Right." Mark agreed. "Last night, I found a room that I think Nate was using. Room 552 on the fifth deck. It had papers and clues that showed his steps. I wasn't able to discover too much, but it's definitely something to look into." 

"Also Room 003. On the crew deck." Ethan added. "That was the--um, it was another room that I found suspicious. 

At this point, Matthew had taken out his laptop and began taking notes. "What about that room was off-putting?" 

"Uh, it had tools and stuff in it." 

"Tools?" 

"Yeah. And some weapons. No guns or anything, that I saw. I guess he smuggled them on board." Ethan glanced at Mark when he spoke.

"Got it." Matthew quit the interrogation. 

"However, I discovered that Nate also has his own master card. I don't know how he got a hold of one, but it opens up the possibility for nearly any room on this ship to be used by him. Obviously, the vacant ones are more likely." Mark eyes moved from person to person. 

"But what's the plan?" Seán asked. 

"What?"

"What's the plan? I mean, what are we going to do? Are we going to plant some trap? Are we going to follow him? Lure him somewhere?" 

"Well..." Mark hesitated. "I don't know. What do you guys think?" 

The table was silent for a moment. Nobody was sure who was going to speak first. 

"Well, he wants Mark, doesn't he?" Shane pointed out.

"Shane!" Ryan chided him. 

"Wha--I didn't mean we sacrifice him or anything! I'm just sayin' if we want to lure him out...y'know..."

"I get you." Mark understood. "I'd be okay with standing as bait, however, it's hard for me to predict his next move. He seems to be lying in wait, and he hasn't done too much on the offensive." 

"How often have you ran into him? Just that one time, or...?" Zach asked. 

"Just a few times. I...don't want to get too into it." Mark avoided the question. 

"So, maybe he's avoiding you for some reason," Ethan said.

"I think so. I overpowered him once, but I don't know if I can do that again." 

"Then--" Ethan began, but was cut off by the door swinging open. 

Everyone turned to see Nate, dressed in his casino outfit and pushing a cart reminiscent of the carts on airplanes with glasses, bottles, and cans contained within. 

"You called for refreshments?" he asked nonchalantly. 


	11. The Interruption

Everyone sat in shocked silence, terror filling the room. Mark's eyes widened.

_Wh--_

Mark abruptly stood up and stumbled backwards, tripping on his chair slightly. The chair rolled back. He didn't take his eyes off of Nate, still staring in fear. His hands and knees trembled. Nobody else moved.

Nate continued further in the room, shutting the door behind him. The air became thicker, with every individual growing increasingly nervous.

_**Mark...** _

Mark didn't reply to his ego. He felt so, so, confused. He didn't know what was going to happen next. He didn't know what Nate was planning to do. He didn't know what was going to happen to the people around him.

Nate looked around at the seated people. "What a diverse crowd we have here." His gaze moved slowly, eliciting a different reaction from every person he looked at.

Seán tried speaking first. "What do you--"

"No, no, Seán. Stay quiet. I'm here for Mark." Nate raised a finger. "Mark? Sit back down."

Mark hastily obeyed, returning to his seat. He was a few feet from the table.

Nate pushed the cart aside and stepped toward the head of the table. "Here's a question..." He reached behind him and pulled out a pistol that was tucked in his belt.

"What the fuck?!" Ryan rolled back in his chair, startled. Everyone delivered similar reactions, ranging from terrified to aggravated. They died down yet stayed alert as they watched for Nate's next move.

"...What would happen if I were to shoot the chairman of Cloak Ocean Liners right here and now?" Nate aimed the pistol at Mark, evoking sheer panic in the chairman. "I shoot him, his brains fly out, splattering against that clean whiteboard. Everyone will panic. Some will attack me, some will flee, some will contact the authorities. Does that sound about right?" Nate lowered the gun. "Of course, I'm not so reckless." He scanned the room.

" _Matthew!_ " Nate aimed the pistol at the hacker.

"Wh-what?!" Matthew jumped, hiding slightly behind his laptop.

"Turn off the recorder."

"What do you mean?" Matthew raised his hands in surrender.

"There's no other reason you'd be sneakily tapping on your keyboard. Turn off the recorder." Nate began orbiting the table, approaching Matthew.

Trembling, Matthew laid his hands back on the keyboard. Nate stood behind him. "Turn it off."

Matthew complied, Nate watching. "Delete the recording." Nate pushed the pistol into Matthew's skull, forcing his head forward slightly. Matthew did so, then immediately raised his hands back up.

"Good." Nate shut the laptop with his free hand, then stepped back from Matthew. "Now then, I can't say I'm too fond of this get-together. All of you, plotting against me." Nate began moving again, slowly passing by the men in their seats. "Do you truly think you can overpower me? Ethan, Mark, haven't you learned your lesson?"

"What? So I'm supposed to give up and accept getting killed?" Though Mark's comeback was strong, his tone of voice was quiet and shaky.

"You should certainly dial down your morale. There's no hope for you anyway." Nate stopped at Ethan. "Ethan...you certainly are a sly one." Nate placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder, causing the man to flinch. "I do believe a punishment is still in order for what Mark did, right? Not to mention your little escape."

Ethan stared forward at the table.

"Ethan is not responsible for what I did." Mark retaliated. "Besides, he's not under your thumb anymore. You don't have any power over both of us."

"Does _this_ look like a lack of power to you?" Nate aggressively aimed the pistol at Mark again.

"We beat you once, we can do it again." Mark declared, keeping his head forward but flicking his eyes towards Nate.

"No, Mark. You didn't beat me." Nate began moving closer to Mark. " _He_ beat me. You have him to thank for your escape."

"And he can come back." Mark bluffed, unsure if he was truly going to let Dark take over again.

"Unlikely. A soft soul like yourself wouldn't like to resort to allowing him to return." Nate stood on Mark's right side, looking down on him. Mark looked away.

"So? What are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"Pardon?"

"Did you come to kill me? Or are you just here to intimidate us?"

"Oh, I haven't even decided yet. I could take a hostage--"

"Don't you dare."

"Are you going to stop me?"

"If I have to."

"Go ahead, then." Nate rotated Mark's chair around to face him. "Stop me. Attack me. Subdue me." Nate stepped back and presented himself.

_**What are you going to do, Mark?** _

****_I don't know._

**_Are you going to attack him? I doubt you will._ **

****_Yeah. I can't make a big commotion. Everyone here is in danger._

**_If I may suggest something..._ **

****_What?_

**_I can take over and speak with him._ **

Mark flinched. _No!_

**_Listen. I won't try and keep the body. I'll just speak with him._ **

****_I don't trust you._

**_What other options are there? Are you going to continue to sit here? Trust me. He'll enjoy speaking with me, and I am good with words._ **

"Mark? Are you busy with your ego?" Nate asked, guessing correctly.

_Fine. You can't get up from the chair, you can't attack anyone, and you can't start any commotion of any sort whatsoever. Got it?_

**_Understood._ **

****_Good. Go ahead._

"Nate, hello." Mark's body spoke again.

"Hm." Nate gave a look of confusion, then understood. "Ah, hello." He then extended his hand, the one not holding a gun.

Mark's body accepted the gesture and shook Nate's hand. "I apologize for treating you so roughly last time we met. It was to save myself."

"I understand." Nate nodded. "Did he decide to go hide inside of his head while you take care of me?"

"It would seem that way, yes."

_That is not true!_

**_It's alright. Just let me pander to him._ **

****_Fine, fine._

"I wouldn't mind sparring again some time." Nate offered.

"I don't think so. You seem like the type to play unfairly."

"Perhaps I am. I could make an exception for you." Nate smiled. "From one ego to the next."

"Maybe." Dark nodded like he'd think about it.

"Mark." Ethan stood up. "What did you do?"

"It's alright, Ethan. We both know what we're doing." Dark spoke to Ethan, his voice low and soothing. "Now then, Nate. I'd be willing to meet up with you some other time. I'm sure Mark would too. And, from what I know of you, I'm sure a subtle and discreet environment is better suited for you anyway. Wouldn't you agree?"

"It's cute, seeing how hard you push to keep Mark safe."

"This is only for my own interest."

"Of course." Nate's smile widened. Then, in a low and quiet voice, he said, "It's too bad your other half isn't as accepting of you. Nathan didn't seem to care at all about what I did."

"Indeed. You are very fortunate. I'm envious." Dark responded.

"Well, then. I'll be going. Behave, all of you." Nate finished his revolution around the table, putting his gun back in his belt. He opened the door and began pushing the cart out. "Go ahead and strategize. I'm ready for anything to throw at me." He turned around one last time. "Mark? I know you're in there." His eyes narrowed. "You _will_ be dead before this voyage ends. It's only a matter of time." With that, he shut the door.

_Jesus Christ._

"Holy shit!" Ryan exhaled.

"Is everyone okay? Are we feeling okay?" Ned asked, looking around.

Matthew, still a bit dazed, opened his laptop again.

Ethan and Seán turned to Mark. "Mark?" Ethan asked, checking to see if he was back.

"No. Still me." Dark confirmed.

_Okay, that's enough. Let me back in._

**_Just a bit longer._ **

****_No! Dark!_

"Dark, let Mark come back." Seán requested.

"Oh, very well. Am I not permitted to take place in this meeting for a moment?" Dark tried to charm them.

"I don't think so." Ethan shook his head. "Let's just let Mark return." He spoke like a parent trying to coax a child.

"Fine, fine." Dark agreed.

"Alright." Mark's body sighed. "I'm back now."

_Wait, what? Dark?_

"Good," Ethan said. "Should we, um, get back to the meeting?"

"I don't know." Seán hesitated. "Everyone's pretty shaken right now."

"Let's ask." Mark's body declared. He rotated back to the table. "Hey, guys? Do we want to cancel the meeting? Or maybe postpone it? What do you guys think?"

_Dark! Let me out!_

"I think we should take a minute, at least." Ryan said.

"Yeah. I'm okay to continue, but maybe a quick breather would be ideal." Eugene agreed.

"Yeah? We can come back in five, ten minutes?" Dark asked.

"Sure." Shane said.

"Matthew? Are you doing okay?" Dark turned to Matthew.

"Hm? Yeah. Yeah, I am." Matthew nodded. "I'll be fine." He continued typing on his laptop.

"Alright. We'll get back together in ten minutes." Dark declared, remaining seated.

A few moments passed, and nobody left the room. It wasn't the most inviting thing to do at the moment, considering that the killer had just left the room. Indeed, everyone remained in the board room for ten minutes, making small talk or checking up on each other. Mark's body was mostly unbothered as the two consciousnesses began arguing.

_Dark, what are you doing?_

**_I'm not doing anything. I'm following the rules you set out, right?_ **

****_You said you wouldn't keep the body!_

**_I didn't say for how long I'd stay in it. I'll give it back eventually._ **

****_You liar!_

**_I never lied._ **

****_You tricked me!_

**_If that's how you wish to perceive it, then go ahead._ **

****_Damn you! Let me back in!_

**_I will soon._ **

"Well, should we reconvene?" Dark asked the group. Everyone sat down.

"Moving forward, what's the best course of action?" Eugene started off.

"During the break, I swept the room, physically and digitally. Nate didn't plant any bugs. We're safe to talk." Matthew confirmed before the conversation began.

"Good," Eugene said. "I don't think finding him will be the hard part. I believe the issue lies with subduing him."

"Right," Dark agreed. "We're rather limited on options when it comes to that. To come up with a plan, we should consider his limits to be the extreme of the human body."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked.

"Well, a regular human, no matter how strong, cannot pick up three tons. That's just a fact. Even Nate couldn't do that. Similarly, no human could jump three times their height vertically with no assistance, and so on. If we prepare a vessel of some sort that nobody could break out of, we'd have him contained."

"There's no way he's just going to walk into an iron room." Ryan sighed.

"Is that our plan? Definitely? Are we going to trap him?" Eugene tried to confirm.

"We should look at other possibilities first." Matthew interjected.

"Okay, okay, hold on." Dark stopped everyone. "There could be other ways to control him."

"Maybe we could knock him out? It can't be that hard if we catch him off guard." Ethan suggested.

"Brutal, Ethan." Seán laughed.

"That is possible," Dark considered. "How would we going about doing that? Brute force? Drugs?"

"Well, we can consider waiting from him somewhere, perhaps in one of the two rooms you mentioned." Eugene strategized. "Truthfully, I don't think we can get access to any tranquilizers. Brute force is more possible."

"Mark, I think it'd be best if it was Ethan or I that tried to take down Nate." Seán leaned closer to Dark.

"Why?" Dark asked.

"If worse comes to worse, we can actually retaliate. I can't let you get near him, as you may actually get killed. Being alone with him is dangerous."

"Seán, I don't know..." Dark knew about Mark's reluctance to allow others to help and smoothly played the part.

"I'm being serious." Seán said.

"Maybe." Dark sighed. "Alright. We'll scout out the two rooms--no, we'll scout out the rest of the vacant rooms, just to be certain. We'll figure out which room he frequents the most, then sneak in, then lay in wait. I guess. That works, right?" Dark summarized.

"I think so." Ethan agreed. "We find a decent enough weapon and we'll be good."

"Then what? We drag him away?" Shane asked.

"I guess. We can get into more detail later, but we can take him to one of the lower sections of the ship, maybe in the crew cabins." Dark amended the plan.

"And then what?" Ryan asked.

"We'll figure that out when we get there."

"Alright."

"We can keep in touch with each other often. Let me know if you need anything from me." Dark promised. "If needed, we'll meet up again."

"Sounds good." Ethan stood up.

"Are we done? Should we do some team chant or something?" Shane asked jovially.

"Shut up, Shane." Ryan grumbled.

"Alright, well. We learned a few things here. We're gonna take a few minutes, then probably search the lower decks." Eugene got up, heading for the exit. The other three members of his crew followed him.

"It was nice meeting you, despite the circumstances!" Zach waved as he left.

"Well, Ryan? Should we, 'take our leave', as the gently gentlemen say?" Shane nudged Ryan.

"Yeah, yeah." Ryan turned to Mark. "Mark? Keep in touch with us, okay? We'll be scouting as much as we can."

"You got it." Dark nodded, waving to Ryan. 

Ryan and Shane left. 

"I just hope...everything goes well." Ethan laid his head on the table.

"I'm sure it will," Dark assured. "As long as we're careful."

"Yeah." Seán stood up, checking his phone. "Especially with all these people here to help us."

"I guess so." Dark clasped his hands together.

"Mark, do you want to go back to the room?" Ethan asked.

"You two sharing a room right now?" Seán raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ethan replied. "Just for safety. Both of us were in danger recently, so we thought it'd be best."

"Alright." 

_Well? Are you done?_

_**Unfortunately, yes. I am. Go ahead.**_

"Goddamn." Mark sighed, speaking freely again.

_You should be fortunate I gave you so much extra time in control._

_**Don't speak to me like a child. It's demeaning.**_

_Good._

"What?" Ethan turned to Mark.

"Nothing. I'm all good. Let's go back to the room." Mark stood up.

"Alright." 

"I'll get going. Call me often." Seán began leaving.

"Okay. Come to Mark's suite if you need anything." Ethan said.

Seán nodded as he opened the door and left.

"Mark?" Matthew approached Mark.

"Yeah? You doing okay, Matthew?" Mark asked, concerned.

"No need to worry. I'm doing fine. Just shaken up." Matthew smiled. "Here, for you." Matthew opened his palm to reveal a thumb drive.

"What's this?" Mark picked it up.

"An audio recording that began from the moment I sat down." Matthew declared.

"Didn't Nate make you delete it?"

"Sure, he made me delete _one_ of the recording apps I had running. I had two backups." 

"Good work, Matthew!" Mark was genuinely impressed. "That's really smart."

"It's basic stuff." Matthew shrugged. "Keep it. When this is all over, it might come in handy to incriminate him."

"Of course. Thank you so much." Mark bowed his head in thanks.

"Anytime. I'll get going now."

"Right. We should, too, Ethan." 

"Yep."


	12. Anti's Battle

Back in the room, Mark stood on the balcony while Ethan watched TV in the living room. Mark watched the people on the docks moving about like ants. It was 1 PM. 

The ship was docked in the Victoria Harbor. Mark noticed other ships in the vicinity, ranging from sailboats to ferries to cruise ships. On the banks, grassy lawns preceded eloquent buildings. The shore alone contained the Legislative Assembly of British Columbia, the Victoria Bug Zoo and multiple museums. Mark sighed, wishing he could take just a moment to enjoy the cruise for the point of cruises. 

Looking closer to the gangway, Mark saw crew members and officers, recognizing them from their uniforms and hats. 

_Goddammit. How did Nate get a gun on board?! Why is my ship's security so lackluster?!_

_**You cannot blame your security measures. Perhaps Nate did something beyond your expectations.**_

_No. All bases should be covered. I just don't understand how he did it. Security protocol for passengers and crew members should be strict and rigid._

_**I suppose you can figure that out when you subdue him.**_

_I'm going to have a shitton of questions for him._

"Mark." Ethan slid the door open. "Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know yet." Mark turned around. "I don't know what the next best thing to do is."

"Well, Seán and I were talking." Ethan scratched his head. "We want to go to the lower decks and search the rooms."

"Who's 'we'? You two?"

"Well, actually, everyone. Like, _everyone,_ everyone." Ethan said. 

"Seriously? Isn't that dangerous?" Mark was immediately concerned. 

"I think it's less dangerous than going individually. Sure, we won't be very conspicuous, but...I mean, come _on._ There'll be a group of us against him if he shows up." 

"But it's _Nate!_ He's way stronger than us, and he has a gun." 

"Seán thinks he won't be reckless with a gun. He thinks it's more for intimidation. There's no way he'd shoot someone in the middle of the day."

"But that's just a theory. We don't know if that's true." 

"Yeah. But it's likely, isn't it?"

"I guess."

The doorbell rang. Ethan went back into the suite and opened the door to Seán. 

"What's the verdict?" Seán entered and closed the door.

Mark entered the suite and slid the glass door shut. "We can try, I guess. I just don't think it's safe."

"I think it's the safest option we have. We can't just sit around and wait for something else to happen because it's too risky." Seán spoke realistically. 

"But _I'm_ the only one at risk. There's no need for people to risk themselves for my sake."

"Mark, I don't mean to take the spotlight away from you, but I think these people helping us have intents of their own, beyond just protecting you." 

"Yeah, yeah, I understand that."

"Whatever their reason is, it's clear they're going to pursue Nate with or without you. The best thing we can do is join them."

"I know. Let's do it then."

"Alright. I'll call Eugene." Seán pulled his phone out.

"I'm on Shane and Ryan, then." Ethan did the same.

Mark smiled, watching his friends prepare like secret agents. "Alright." Mark laughed lightly. "I'll go check on Matthew."

Mark left the suite and approached Room 14514. "Matthew!" Mark knocked, then mentally slapped himself for thinking Matthew could hear him within the soundproof room. 

"Hey." Matthew opened. "What's going on?"

"Everyone is heading down to the lower decks to check the rooms. Will you join us?" Mark asked. 

"Oh, of course." Matthew easily agreed. "Let me grab a few things." 

Mark waited at Matthew's door, soon joined by Seán and Ethan. 

"They're all on their way. They'll meet us on the fifth deck." Seán said. 

"Great. You ready, Matthew?" Mark called. 

"Yep. Sorry, let's get going." Matthew returned to the doorframe, typing a few things on his phone before shoving it into his front pocket.

The four men entered the elevator, being the only occupants. Ethan pressed the button for the fifth deck and the brass doors closed.

The elevator began descending, the switchboard above the door indicating which level they were on. Deck 13. Deck 12.

Less than a few seconds later, Mark's phone rang again. 

"Oh, Jesus. It's Nate." Mark had come to memorize and recognize the number that was calling. "Stay quiet, guys." Mark picked up. 

Deck 11.

"Mark, what's this? Have your agents come down to give me room service?"

Mark silently put the call on speaker. "I'm sorry?"

"Let's see, I count six of them. Definitely from the board room earlier. They haven't seen me yet. Can I ask what they're doing down here?"

10.

"I don't know." Mark bluffed. "They could be doing anything."

"Right, right. _Anything._ What is there to do on the fifth deck? I mean, besides following the enemy of their almighty king." 

"It--"

"Should I shoot them? Or maybe take them hostage? Which one of them is most important to you, Mark? I'll take him first." 

9.

Mark looked up despairingly. 'What do I do?' Mark mouthed.

'Just stall', Seán mouthed back. 'I have a plan.' Mark wasn't sure what Seán was planning, but he complied.

"What are you saying?" Mark continued. "Don't you dare hurt any of them."

8.

"Jesus, Mark. What a broken record." Nate laughed quietly. "Are you on your way, too?"

"No, no. I am not." 

"Is that so? What if I were to check my tracker? Would I discover you were lying to me?" 

7.

"Of course I'm not lying. I'm on the fourteenth deck, if you want to know so badly. In the suites."

"Oh--"

"However, I don't think you have time to worry about me. Those men down there are onto you, and they're prepared." 

"Changing our tune now, are we? Were they not just trembling in fear an hour ago? Didn't you just say you didn't know why they were down here? Things aren't adding up, Mark."

6\. _Almost there._

"Well, I-I..."

"Also, I can see the down arrow lit up on the elevator. Would you happen to be in that descending elevator?"

"No. It's a coincidence."

"Don't _lie_ to me, Mark. What do you hope to accomplish by gathering down here and ganging up on me? Did I not make my point clear earlier?" 

"I guess we'll see." Mark sighed, hanging up.

Deck 5. 

The doors slid open. The six associates turned around to see the new members.

Mark looked over at Seán. _Alright. What do you have planned?_

Seán stepped out first, scanning the hallway. His eyes stopped on a head peeking out from one of the cabins. 

"He's all yours." Seán withdrew a switchblade from his pocket with his right hand, flicking it open. 

"Seán! What are you doing?!" Mark exclaimed. 

Seán didn't reply. Mark stepped forward, watching Seán's head lower slightly, a bright, terrifying smile overcoming his face. 

"Seán!" Mark doubled back in fear. 

Seán's body darted towards where he was looking, zooming at an unbelievable speed. He grasped the knife tightly as he ran, smiling wickedly. 

_He didn't...!_

"Seán?" Nate stepped out from his hiding spot, surprised at the man charging at him. 

Sean's body tackled Nate, slamming him on the ground and pinning him down. He straddled Nate and raised his knife. Seán cackled, forcing the knife downward. Nate grabbed the knife-wielding hand with both his hands, keeping the blade from descending further.

Mark and the others stayed back, panicking and struggling to figure out what to do next. 

"What the hell is he thinking, Mark?" Ethan yelled. 

"W-we have to stop him." Mark stared at the fight. 

"How are we going to stop _that?!_ " Ethan pointed a hand at the commotion. Mark and Ethan stepped forward, standing in front of the other associates.

Nate's two arms overpowered the one arm holding a knife and he threw Seán off of him. Nate scooted back, standing up as he retreated. "Oh, it's wonderful to meet you." Nate brought back his trademark sly smile. 

Anti scrambled to his feet. "I'm not interested in greetings, Nate." Anti didn't wait any longer before charging again, his feet barely touching the ground as he sprinted. 

Nate hastily drew his pistol with his right hand, aiming it at Anti's forehead. This didn't deter Anti, who, in one swift motion, allowed the muzzle to press into his forehead, grabbed Nate's right wrist with his free hand, and sliced Nate's lower right arm with the blade. 

"Agh! Shit!" Nate dropped the gun, covering the now gushing wound with his left hand. The blood seeped down from under his hand, staining his hand and his button up. Anti still grasped Nate's wrist, though Nate began trying to pull away. 

Nate glanced down at the gun, but Anti moved faster and kicked the gun away, behind him. "Damn...Damn!" Nate writhed in Anti's grasp. 

Anti jerked Nate's right arm upward with his left hand, opening Nate for another attack. Anti drove the knife forward, forcing Nate to release his left hand from the wound to stop the knife's path. Nate grasped Anti's right wrist, the two men now mirroring each other's actions. Nate panted, wincing at the pain and the struggle to overpower Anti. Blood began pouring down Nate's up-stretched arm, flowing to his shoulder. Anti's laugh, though quiet, was vile and devilish, matching his unwavering toothy smile. 

Ever so slowly, Anti's knife drew closer to Nate as Nate's left elbow bent more and more. The knife tip began digging into Nate's shoulder, starting a second blood fountain and more groans of pain from Nate. 

"Mark, this is insane." Ethan began warily approaching the two fighters. 

"I know. Seán's ego is seriously out of control."

"It's unreasonable to kill Nate, isn't it?" Ethan confirmed.

"Yeah. That's going too far." 

**_I am always here if my assistance is necessary..._**

_No. There's got to be a better way._

Nate's right foot swept into Anti's legs, causing the man to fall to the ground ungracefully and release his grip. Nate grasped his right hand to his shoulder, covering the wound on his arm with his chest and the wound on his shoulder with his hand. Staring flabbergasted at the demon on the floor, Nate stumbled backwards. He turned on his heels and began running. 

Anti wasn't down for long, starting with a gallop towards Nate before getting to his feet again and sprinting. Anti was upon him once again, and, on this tackle, Nate fell forward beneath Anti, laying on his stomach with his right arm pinned beneath him. Nate yelled in pain upon hitting the ground.

"Mark, he's going to stab him in the back! That could be fatal!" Ethan began hurrying towards Seán's aggressive body. Mark started to follow, though his pace was not as vehement. 

Mark watched Ethan pick up the gun that lay on the floor. Beyond him, Sean's right arm raised the bloodied knife. 

"Seán!" Ethan raised the gun, holding it unsteadily as he aimed it at the two men. "Get off him, Seán!" 

Seán froze, keeping the knife raised. His head rotated slowly, a crazed look painted on his face. He eyed Ethan, switching his gaze between the gun and Ethan's eyes. 

"Really, Ethan? You're going to shoot me?" Seán chortled. "You're going to shoot _Seán?_ You're going to murder your close friend because he's trying to stop a criminal?" 

"Get off." Ethan repeated, unwilling to respond to Anti's inquiry. 

"Let's see if you will, Ethan." Anti's head turned back to Nate with clear intent to go through with the stabbing.

**_Mark! What are you going to do?!_**

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"Seán!" Ethan screamed, rushing toward him. 

_Do something, Dark!_

_**Do I have per--**_

_DO SOMETHING!_

Dark flew past Ethan, sprinting at nearly twice his speed. He was on Anti in less than a second, grabbing the knife by the blade and forcing it out of Anti's hand. He put some space between himself and Anti before slowing down and stopping. Dark looked back at the aftermath. 

Anti still sat atop Nate, in shock. Everything had moved too quickly for anyone to process yet. Everyone's heads were turned to Dark. Nobody spoke. 

"Mark..." Ethan lowered the gun. 

Dark switch the knife to his other hand, checking for injury from grasping the blade. Two horizontal slits ran across his palm, and, though blood was drawn, the cuts were not deep. 

"Give it back." Anti extended his palm. 

Dark shook his head, not bothering to look at Anti and instead inspecting the knife. 

"Seán, get off Nate." Ethan repeated one last time. 

Anti scowled, standing up. Nate crawled forward and rolled over onto his back. He pushed himself to the wall and sat up against it, slumping over in pain. 

"Give it." Anti approached Dark, his hand still outstretched. 

"No." Dark held the knife away from Anti, careful not to get any blood on his suit. 

"Mark, Seán, come on. Come back." Ethan stood helplessly. 

"Dark!" Anti roared, though his stature was much less intimidating than Dark's. 

Dark proceeded to pull out a handkerchief and wiped the blade of the blood, along with cleaning off his own hand. He then shut the switchblade and pocketed it. "You're not getting it back, whether you're Seán or Anti." 

"I--"

"Do _not_ test me." Dark growled. He turned to Nate. "Nate..." He walked gracefully towards the bleeding man, ignoring Anti. "Nate, I believe a 'thank you' is in order." He squatted in front of Nate. "I just saved your life, did I not?"

Nate's disheveled hair fell across his forehead, somewhat covering his eyes. He looked up at the chairman, glaring fiercely. Besides his heavy breathing and faint trembling, Nate was motionless.

"Well? I'm waiting." Dark's voice grew deeper. 

"Thank you." To Dark's surprise, Nate actually complied and gave a quiet thank you.

"You're very welcome." Dark stood up. 

Nate dropped his head again. 

"Mark! Seán! Both of you, come back!" Ethan raised his voice. 

Anti surveyed the situation, shaking his head. "I'm leaving." He began walking back to the elevator, everyone else stepping out of his way. He pressed the elevator call button, staring back at the crowd until the elevator arrived. Everyone watched him leave, not moving. 

"Is it safe to let him leave?" Ethan asked a little too late. 

"I believe so," Dark said. "Anti may be irrational, but Seán has enough willpower to bring rationality back. At any rate, we don't have time to worry about him. Currently, Nate is too powerless to retaliate. We should consider doing something about him." 

The other associates finally approached Dark and Ethan, crowding around the suffering man on the floor. It was hard to watch the wounded man in pain, but it was also hard to sympathize with a killer. 

"We can take him somewhere other than out in the open, at least." Ned suggested. 

"Yeah. One of the cabins, probably." Ryan agreed. 

Dark watched Nate pull his phone out, dialing a number.

**_Hm. Who is he calling?_**

_Are you going to do something about it?_

_**I--**_

"Security?" Nate asked, his voice quivering. "Security, I need help. I've been attacked."

**_What?_**

_What's he doing?_

Nate looked up at Dark as he spoke. "Yes, attacked. Please come quickly! I've been stabbed, I'm bleeding, I-I..." Nate feigned intense breathing and pain, playing up how bad the situation was. 

"Nate--"

"Ethan, quiet!" Dark whispered. _**If security hears our voice on the other side, they'll suspect us**. _"We have to leave," Dark whispered to everyone, pointing at Nate.

If anyone were to walk onto the situation, they'd see a helpless bleeding man surrounded by a gang of men, one of which held a gun with his fingerprints on it and one pocketing a knife. Not to mention, the one in possession of the knife was the chairman of the cruise liner. It wouldn't end well. **_We can't stay here. Nate knows what he's doing._**

"Thank you. Thank you. Please come fast. Deck 5. I'm in the hall. I-I don't know where they went." Nate continued. 

"Yeah..." Matthew nodded, turning back to the elevators. "Let's go."

Hesitantly, everyone left Nate bleeding in the hallway and returned to the elevator, entering together and ascending away from the crime scene. 


	13. A Truce

"Damn." Ethan sighed. "We almost had him."

"Well, there's nothing to be done about it," Dark relented. "Gentlemen..." He turned to the other occupants of the elevator, the associates that were just witness to the fight. "None of us are to speak about this to anyone else, understood? We cannot risk damaging Seán's reputation. You'll have to trust me when I say that what Seán did just now is not who Seán really is."

The group gave a general consent to keep silent through nods and brief comments. 

Everyone ended up going their separate way, rather shaken up and unwilling to try again. Mark and Ethan decided to try Seán's suite and check on him.

"You think he's okay?" Ethan stood next to Mark as he rang Seán's doorbell. 

"I don't know. Consider Seán saw everything, I'm sure he's pretty on edge." Mark rang the doorbell a second time. "Where is he...?" 

"I'll call him." Ethan pulled his phone out and dialed Seán. He held the phone to his ear, waiting. 

Several seconds later, Ethan shook his head. "He's not picking up." 

"God..." Mark dropped his head. "What do we do?" 

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know." He stared at the door handle. "Mark, what about your master card?" 

Mark hesitated. "Ethan, I don't know about that. Isn't that a breach of privacy?"

"Seán could be unstable. I don't think we should leave him alone." Ethan argued. 

"Well..." 

"Come on, Mark. Please." 

"Fine." Mark gave Ethan the card, feeling too ashamed to perform the action himself.

Ethan swiped the card in and out the slot and gently opened the door. "Seán?" he asked. Receiving no reply, Ethan swung the door open fully, entering the suite. Mark followed behind. 

Seán was found in the bedroom, sitting against the headboard hugging his knees. 

"Seán! Are you okay?" Ethan ran in. Mark stood at the doorway.

"Ethan? How'd you get in?" Seán lifted his head. His face was slightly red and puffy. 

"Master card. How are you feeling?" Ethan hastily answered the question then continued with his question.

"I'm fine," Seán said.

"Tell me what's going through your head." Ethan sat on the bed beside Seán.

Seán laughed. "What is this, therapy?"

"If it has to be, yeah." Ethan shrugged.

"Well, first, I'd like to apologize to you two for not telling you what I was planning. I had thought about doing so for a while now." Seán admitted. 

"Seán, that was really dangerous!" Mark chided.

"Mark. Lay off a minute." Ethan looked at Mark to deliver a subtle glare before returning his attention to Seán. "Why were you considering it?" 

"Because Nate was Nate. From what you told me, he seemed unbeatable unless we employed the use of our egos. I knew neither of you were up to do so, so I decided to try it for myself."

"I understand that. Both Mark and I were desperate to use our egos at one point too." Ethan was good about sympathizing. "Anything else?"

"Ethan, I...I stabbed him. Twice." 

"Anti stabbed him. You didn't have control over that."

"Even still, I allowed it to happen. I let Anti have free reign. A-and I knew what I was getting myself into, but...when I heard Nate in pain, I just felt so awful. Like, I _did_ that to him. I'm the reason he's suffering. I know he's a killer. I know he's our enemy. Even still, in that moment, I made myself sick with what I was doing. I desperately wanted to stop hurting another human being. I wanted to save him."

"Of course." Ethan nodded. "That's just human sympathy, criminal or not." 

"Anti keeps taunting me. He was really fueled from this event and it's getting harder to suppress him." 

"I'm sorry." Ethan sighed. "You...you do know what that means, right?"

"I do. I'll be sure to take care of myself."

_What does that mean?_

Mark recalled the times in his life when my ego was more overpowering, times that usually coincided with intense life events and situations. _I guess it's obvious.The egos get more temperamental during times of stress._

_**What, so we're some sort of depression meter?**_

_No, no._

Mark stepped forward. "Seán, try to keep yourself out of all of this for now. It's the best for your health."

"I know." Seán accepted Mark's advice. "I'll be careful. I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay." 

"For now, though, I'd like to be alone. Is that okay?" Seán asked. 

"Of course. Promise you'll keep in touch." Ethan said.

"I will."

"Come over or call me if Anti gets unbearable."

"I will." 

"Okay." Ethan got off the bed. "We'll see you later."

Mark and Ethan returned to Mark's suite. 

"I hope Seán is okay." Ethan slumped back onto the couch.

"I think he will be. He's pretty strong." Mark held confidence in Seán. 

"I'll be checking on him a lot." Ethan told to himself more than to Mark. 

Mark sat on the couch next to Ethan. "That's good." 

The two men sat in silence for a few moments, Ethan typing on his phone and Mark staring into space. Mark's phone rang suddenly. 

"It's Nate." Mark saw the number.

"Why's he calling?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know."

"You know, you don't _have_ to pick up anymore. You have no obligation." 

"I know. I'm really curious this time, though. Surely he's not planning to try and intimidate me or tell me to do something. We just left him bleeding on the ground." 

"That's true," Ethan said. "Do you want to pick up?" 

Mark sighed, answering the call and holding the phone to his ear. He didn't want to put it on speaker yet. 

"Hello?" Mark started. 

"Hey, Mark." Nate's voice didn't hold any tone of evil or malice, instead seeming more somber. 

"What do you want?" Mark instinctively asked, although his tone was also dialed down. 

"Nothing, Mark. Let's just talk."

"...What?"

"Seriously. I don't have any goal right now. I just want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Something." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really. I'm stitching myself up right now and I want to be distracted. This alcohol stuff burns like hell."

"Why would you call me?" 

"I don't have anyone else to call." 

"Seriously? So you call your target?" 

"Yes. Let's have a truce for just a few minutes."

Mark was baffled. He wasn't sure if he should proceed or not, but his curiosity itched and he kept the conversation. "Well, alright."

"Thank you." Nate seemed so genuine it concerned Mark. 

"Where are you right now? Not that I'm going to track you or anything, I'm just curious."

"In one of my rooms. I left the scene before security showed up." Nate seemed to wince in pain, probably applying something to his wound. "Unfortunately I don't have the proper supplies to fix my wounds, but I'll live." 

"Oh, good. So I won't." Mark let a bit of dark humor slip out. 

"Right." Nate laughed. "Sorry."

"No, you're not." 

"I guess not. It's just my job."

"Yeah? Who's paying you?"

"Nice try. I won't let up on my confidentiality."

"Ah, well. Worth a shot." 

"Maybe next time." 

"Yeah, maybe." 

The line was silent for a moment. Ethan watched curiously, but Mark decided to move to the bedroom for a bit privacy. 

"Nate, for just trying to complete a job, you seem rather excited about getting to kill me." Mark noticed. 

"Sorry."

"What? Sorry?"

"Yeah. It's complicated." 

Mark pondered for a moment, confused about Nate's split mindset. _...Oh!_

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this...actually Nathan?"

"What? What do you mean? Of course it is."

"No, I-I know, but...I mean, you're _you._ " Mark wasn't sure on how to word it.

"Yeah...? I am?" 

"Nathan, you're not your ego right now."

"Um, I guess so." 

"No, Nathan! Talk to me! It's _you_ right now!" Mark wasn't sure why Nate wasn't more serious about the situation. 

"I am talking to you. There's not much for me to say."

"Well, do you need help? Is your ego controlling you? I mean, that has to be the case, right?" Mark grew legitimately worried about Nate. 

"Not really."

"Did you let him take over you?" 

"It doesn't matter."

"Nate, _talk to me._ If you're in trouble, then..."

"Mark, I'm fine. I appreciate the concern, but I know what I'm doing."

**_Mark, this certainly is curious._**

_It's concerning. What if Nate's being controlled by his ego?_

_**Do you want to do something about it? Do you want to help your killer?**_

_I don't know._

"I don't believe you, Nate. There's no way someone would just allow their ego to reign free."

"Perhaps in your world. It's different for me."

_I can't tell if he's lying or not. Is he seriously okay with that?_

_**Who can say?**_

"Anyways, Mark, I don't want to discuss it. Let's change the topic." 

"...Okay." 

"You're in your suite, right?"

"Yeah."

"Anyone with you?"

"Why do you want to know?" 

"Right. Nevermind." 

Mark sat on the bed, sighing. "Nate, do you truly want to kill me?"

"Well, I suppose I don't _want_ to. I just need to earn money to make a living. I only do what I'm told." 

"Why did you resort to hitman jobs?"

"It doesn't concern you. We all come from different backgrounds, Mr. Chairman. We didn't achieve success like you." Nate lamented. "I found something that I was good at, and everything fell into place." 

"I just don't understand."

"You probably never will."

"Nate...if you drop this, I'd be willing to find you a job--"

"No. I'm not going to be bribed with a new life. I'm in too deep at this point."

Mark slouched, disappointed. "The offer will always be there."

"Your compassion truly is remarkable. I will not be swayed, though. I have my reasons."

"Of course."

"Damn! Sorry. This one seriously stung." Nate was continuing with disinfecting his cuts.

"I didn't even know Seán was going to do that. I would apologize for his actions, but...it's hard to say I don't appreciate leverage against you." 

"Your gang continues to surprise me with their retaliations." Nate commended. "Indeed, Seán's side--Anti, was it?--was truly something else. An absolute beast." 

"Yeah, that's how he is. It's pretty insane." Mark shook his head. 

"We both enjoy meeting new egos. The different personalities I see are very fascinating."

"We both?"

"Yes. Both of my consciousnesses." 

"I see." 

"You've met both of Seán's and Ethan's egos, right?"

"Yeah." 

"I wasn't expecting three of you to have fully fleshed out egos, honestly. It's rare to see them."

"Is that so? Does everyone on the planet have one?"

"No. Only certain individuals have developed a physical representation of their emotions. That's what egos are, basically. Everyone else just has emotions the way emotions are." 

"I see." 

"Of course, how you decide to handle your ego is up to you."

"It seems you've taken a different approach to him."

"Sure, I did." 

"God, Nate, I'm just so confused. I don't understand why you'd let him have power."

"You've let your ego take over sometimes, right?"

"Yes. Sometimes."

"It's the same thing. I just...I don't have a say in who's in control. He does." Nate sighed. "I'm truly surprised he let me say that alone." 

"My God." Mark reached a realization. "So, right now, he's _letting_ you talk to me?"

Nate was silent. _That's probably a yes. Then, Nate actually is being controlled by his ego._

"What on earth happened to you?" Mark contemplated how Nate arrived in his situation.

"Can we just talk about something else?"

"Yes. Of course." 

"Do you like the city of Victoria?" Nate asked.

"It's alright." 

The two men talked for a few more minutes before Nate hung up, thanking Mark before he left. Mark returned to the living room, pocketing his phone. 

"What happened?" Ethan asked.

"We just talked," Mark said. "Ethan, I think there's something going on with Nate."

"What do you mean?" Ethan stood up. 

"His ego is overpowering. I think he doesn't want to be doing this, his ego is just controlling him."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. I'm not certain yet, but I think there could be a way to help him. He's not completely malicious."

"Mark, you've got to be kidding."

"I'm not. I want to help Nathan." 


	14. Restraints

Mark relayed the highlights of his conversation with Nate to Ethan. 

"It seems iffy." Ethan hesitated. "I don't even know if he'll accept help."

"I think he's struggling. He can't say anything because his ego is preventing him."

"Maybe. How do you even plan to help him?"

"I'm thinking we go through with figuring out how to subdue him. Once he's not a threat, I can try to coax him out of whatever mindset he's in."

"What if he doesn't want help? Or is adamant about refusing it?"

"We'll see when we get there," Mark said. "But I'm serious about this. I want to help him. He's probably not a bad guy underneath."

"Probably."

"I'll work with that chance."

"Geez." 

"I'm heading out." Mark declared. "I won't be gone long."

"What? Where are you going?" 

"Getting food. I'll be quick, I promise."

"Should I come with--" 

"No need." Mark left the suite immediately. 

_I want to get to Nate before his ego takes over again._

**_Are you sure? You might be at risk, especially going alone._ **

**** _He's injured. He won't do much._

Mark descended to the fifth deck, assuming Nate would be in the room he found last time. He hurried down the hallway and found the cabin, Room 552, and swiped the master card.

"Nate?" Mark called, pushing the door open. 

"Mark?" Nate's despairing voice was heard from within. "What are you doing here?" 

Mark opened the door fully, seeing Nate sitting on one of the beds. The room was still as messy as Mark had seen it last. 

"Nate, is it you?"

"Would you quit asking?" Nate's tone changed abruptly and he shot a harsh glare to Mark. His bloodied torn shirt lay on the floor, leaving Nate shirtless. His wounds had been patched with cut up cloth. He covered himself as much as he could with his arms. 

"Damn. It's not." Mark figured. "Can I just talk to Nate, please?"

"I _am_ Nate. I have control of this body." Nate hissed. 

"No, no you're not. You don't get to have control." Mark stated. 

"Really? Then why am I the one in charge? You can ask my other half, and he'd agree."

"That's because he's forced to agree!" Mark exclaimed. "You're threatening him. Nate! I know I heard the real you on the phone today. That person I talked to is not happy with his situation." 

"Mark, I'll give you one chance." Nate climbed off the bed, moving to the dresser. "Get out right now." He pulled open the drawer and retrieved a type of fighting knife, brandishing it in his right hand. 

_Ugh, damn. I can't beat that. I'll try to talk to him later._ Mark backed up. 

_**Not so fast, Mark. If you'd like to keep pressing him, I can retrieve the knife.**_

**** _No, that's not safe._

**_When will your next chance be? He's most likely going to keep that knife on him. There's no_ ** **_better time than now._ **

**** _Dark, I don't want to--_

**_I can subdue Nate safely without getting hurt. I promise you. It's just us two, so nobody else is in danger. Isn't this an opportune time?_ **

"Mark! Get out!" Nate barked.

_I'm losing faith in you._

**_I've done what I've promised every time, haven't I? I apologize for keeping the body longer than I should've this morning, but that won't happen again._ **

Mark tried his best to rationalize, but time was running out. 

_Fine. When_ _I say to release control, you_ ** _will_** _release control this time. Got it?_

**_Understood. I won't let you down._ **

**** _Don't hurt him too much. Only do what is necessary._

**_That's my plan._ **

**** _Go ahead. Don't make me regret this._

"I'm not leaving, Nathan." Dark stepped forward. His change in posture and relaxed tone of voice was a clear indicator to Nate of the switch that occurred. 

"So we're going to fight now, are we?" Nate held the knife firmly.

"We can avoid a brawl and you can come peacefully with me." Dark offered.

"Hell no. I want you to leave."

"Have it your way." Dark smoothed out his suit, stepping closer.

Nate drove the knife forward, but Dark dodged to his left--Nate's right--and grabbed Nate's right wrist with his right hand. Nate fluidly retaliated by sending a punch with his left hand but Dark jerked his head backward to avoid it. Dark gripped Nate's left shoulder with his free hand and bent Nate's right arm behind his back, leaving Nate at a loss for what to do. Dark's right hand tightened its grasp on Nate's wrist until Nate gave in and dropped the knife.

Once the knife clattered to the ground, Dark's left arm wrapped around Nate's throat, constricting his airway. Nate thrashed, his injuries bleeding again from the intense movement. Dark sat on the bed for stability, keeping his chokehold firm until Nate began losing strength and eventually going limp. Dark exhaled, releasing the body and letting it fall to the floor unconscious.

_Jesus Christ._

**_No harm done._ **

**** _Now what?_

**_I'll take care of him._ **

Mark watched from inside his own body as Dark methodically propped Nate up against the bed then left the cabin.

_Where are you going?_

**_To get medical supplies._ **

Dark ascended one deck and entered a cruise infirmary that was tucked among the cabins. As the chairman he was able to request a medical kit with no question. Dark returned to Nate's room to tend to the killer.

_I didn't think you'd be doing this._ Mark watched Dark gently remove the makeshift bandages Nate used.

**_His wounds are never going to get better with care like this. I guess it's a sort of apology for knocking him out._** Dark wiped the two cuts down.

_Damn, those cuts are deep._

**_Anti wasn't holding back._ **

Dark applied fresh gauze then moved to the closet to find a decent shirt.

Several shirts hung loosely on hangers, though the closet was quite bare otherwise. Dark picked a solid black tee, removing it from the hanger and returning to Nate to dress him.   
  
Though a bit awkward at first, Dark successfully threaded Nate's arms and head through the shirt holes and pulled the shirt down completely.

**_All done._**

**** _What now?_

**_I'm going to move him to the room Ethan was held in._ **

**** _Why there?_

**_You'll see._ **

Slinging Nate's arm over his shoulders, Dark trudged out to the hall.

_What if someone sees you carrying an unconscious body?_

**_Nate's probably a heavy drinker, right?_ **

**** _What a lame excuse._

The man and his luggage walked in silence for a few moments.

_I don't think Nate would drink a lot._

**_Really? He strikes me as the type._ **   
****   
**** _Nah. Even if he did, he would be good at holding it._

_**Well, agree to disagree, I suppose.** _

__ _Maybe we can ask him later._

_**Indeed.** _

Dark entered the crew area, hoisting up Nate. He passed through the industrial rooms and entered the crew elevator, selecting the zeroth deck. Dark exited the elevator a few seconds later and moved through the tight halls of the crew deck, struggling to move himself and his passenger. He arrived at Room 003. The master card was swiped and the door was opened.

Dark flicked on the lights and shut the door behind him. The room was small, bland and metallic. A bunk bed was situated on the left side of the room and on the right, a small closet and desk. A metal ladder ascended to the top bunk. The yellow lights illuminated the centerpiece of the room, a simple wooden chair against the back wall. No armrests. Mark wasn't sure where it came from. Surrounding it were thick ropes and chains, haphazardly laying about.

_Jesus._

Closest to the chair were short frayed ropes, most likely the ones Blank broke out of.

**_Strange that Nate settled with ropes to restraint Ethan._**

**** _Maybe Nate wanted Ethan to escape._

**_Don't look into it too much. I doubt it._ **

Dark set Nate against the ladder to the top bunk, sitting him on the floor.

_Weren't you going to put him in the chair?_

**_No. A chair won't keep him secure._ **

**** _What are you going to do?_

Dark lifted Nate's arms and situated one on either side of one of the upper rungs. Dark clasped Nate's wrists together and began wrapping the chains around them, weaving them around and through Nate's arms. He secured the restraints with a thick lock found in the room, pocketing the key that had been left in the key slot.

"There we are." Dark admired his handiwork.

_Great. We've got him down._

**_Indeed. Even if he wakes up, there's no chance of either side of him escaping. We'll come check on him tomorrow morning._**

__ _Really? We're going to leave him here?_

_**I don't know how long it'll be before he wakes up. There's no harm leaving him alone if he's chained up in a soundproof room.** _

__ _I guess there isn't._

_**Ethan will notice we've been gone for much longer than we promised. We should get back soon anyways.** _

__ _Alright._

Dark exited into the crew hallway, checking right and left before heading to the elevator. The elevator opened, showing a man Mark didn't quite recognize, but assumed he was a staff member.

"Mr. Fischbach? What're you doing down here? Are you here about the missing knife?"

"Missing knife? What do you mean?" Dark inquired.

"Haven't you heard? The kitchen staff for the Urban Night restaurant reported one of their kitchen knives missing. We've had crew searching the ship for it."

"I see. I'll help search. This certainly is a matter of serious concern."

"I apologize for the mistake. We'll be sure to be more attentive next time."

"No need to apologize. Mistakes happen, and we can fix them. Now, if you'll excuse me..." The two men traded places, Dark selecting an option from the button panel.  
  
"It was a pleasure to talk to you, Mr. Fischbach."

"You as well. Have a good day." Dark finished as the doors closed.

By the time Mark returned to the suites, he had taken control of his body again. Dark had done as promised and was compliant. It was 2 PM. 

"Ma-ark!" Ethan hollered from the living room. "You were gone for a really long time! It worried me!" 

Mark shut the door. "Sorry about that. Got caught up with Felix." He moved to the bedroom.

"No worries. Just don't go dying or anything." 

"You got it." Mark promised, opening the dresser drawer and dropping the key for Nate's lock inside. "You want to do anything this afternoon?"

"I don't think so. I'm going to be going to Seán's room in a bit."

"Oh, alright. Do you want me to come along?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I-" Mark phone's buzzed, cutting him off. It was a text from Felix. 

<Felix>Hey, I'm still on the ship today. Do you want to do something?

<Mark>Yeah, sure. An empty cruise ship is pretty nice. Let's meet up somewhere.

"Well, I'm going to be busy with Felix now. I gotta go."

"Again? Didn't you just see him?"

"Well...yeah. I don't know. He wants to go do something. I'll see you around." 

"...Okay. See you later."

Later in the evening, Mark and Ethan rejoined after going their separate ways and ordered food to the room. Mark was about to tell Ethan it wasn't dangerous to sleep in his own suite that night, but realized it would seem suspicious. 

"What'd you do with Seán today?" Mark asked. 

"Not too much. We went to the recreational deck and played a few rounds of pool. He's doing a lot better. Emotionally, I mean. Not at pool."

"That's good to hear."

"You got any plans for tomorrow?" 

"Um, I'm not sure yet." Mark didn't want to tell Ethan about Nate's situation.

"Alright. Let me know if you need help. Time is running out." Ethan said, slightly ominously.

"I will."

The following morning, Mark was again the last of the two men to wake up. Mark awoke to the sound of running water from the bathroom. He sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

_Did you talk with Blank again last night?_

_**I did not.** _

Mark left the conversation there. The running water stopped.

"Morning, Mark." Ethan returned to the living room, wiping his face with a towel. 

"G'morning." Mark stepped out of bed. 

It was Friday morning. The ship was stopping at the next excursion site, Vancouver, in British Columbia. Today, Mark selected a maroon suit, the blazer, pants, and necktie matching in color and complementing the black button-up. 

"You want to go get breakfast together?" Ethan suggested. 

_Hm. I'd like to get to Nate as soon as I could._

"Uh, I don't think so. I've got some plans this morning."

"Oh, alright." Ethan understood. "Stay safe."

Alone, Mark descended to the crew deck and walked to Room 003. He swiped the master card and entered. 

"Good morning, Nate." Mark found Nate still restrained. He was awake and already scowling. "Let's chat for a bit."


	15. Mental Invasion

"I don't want to speak with you." Nate shied away. 

"I know you probably don't." Mark sat on the floor several feet away from Nate, leaning against the wall. "But I'm not going to leave until you talk to me."

Nate remained defiantly silent.

"Can I talk to Nate?"

"Must I repeat myself? I am Nate."

"Fine, then let me talk to your other side."

"No."

"Come on. I'm not going to leave until you do. There's nowhere else for you to go." 

"You don't frighten me." 

_This bastard. I just want to talk to Nate._

**_I can always help with persuasion._ **

**** _No. You're going to beat him up or something._

**_Not if you don't want me to._ **

"Mark?" Nate asked.

"What?"

"It's me, Mark." Nate's facial expression changed.

"Are you being serious?" Mark didn't believe him.

"Yes. It's really me." 

Mark eyed him suspiciously. 

"I know there's not really a way for me to prove it." Nate sighed. "You'll have to trust me."

"Well, I can't ask for much more proof." Mark shook his head. "So, let's talk."

"Okay." Nate was compliant, though still a bit avoidant. 

"Nate, you said you didn't want to kill me, right?" 

"I guess. I don't have anything against you, but I do my job."

"So you willingly entered the field of assassination? Not because of your ego?"

"Yes. I decided on my own."

"That's bizarre."

"We already talked about this, didn't we?"

"Why did you let your ego take over?"

"For one reason or another."

"Nate, tell me."

Nate sighed. "Listen, one thing leads to another. Like I said, things fell into--"

"Quit being vague! Just tell me everything. From the beginning."

"Mark, I don't have much of a story. I became a hitman, and I let my ego take over. That's all."

"But _why?_ " 

"Because, Mark!" Nate raised his voice, jerking his chains. "Because life got hard. Because it became easier to let go. Because it's very convenient to let someone else control your life for you, especially if that person is much stronger and smarter than you'll ever be." 

_That's just..._

"So you gave up?" Mark asked bluntly.

"Sure. If you want to call it that. Go ahead and assume I'm a deadbeat for failing to uphold myself." 

"I-I don't think that..."

"Right, of course not. Well, it doesn't matter to me what you think. I made this choice and I'm sticking with it."

"Are you sure?" 

"Why do you care?" 

Mark dropped his head, staring at the floor. "Nate, here's the thing." He looked back at the chained man. "I can't beat you. I really can't. With or without my ego's help. Nor can I turn you in to the police or anything of the sort. You're too strong, and there's no way I could bring myself to kill you."

"So you want me to suppress him so you don't have to suffer?" 

"Well, yeah. At least that's a part of it." Mark admitted.

"I can't do that. This is my job."

"Nate, I can get you a job. I _will_ you get a job if you're able to get out of this mindset."

"I don't want one."

"Why not?"

"It's too hard to leave what I started." 

"So you want one, but you can't get one." 

"I already have one."

"Nate..." Mark was silent for a moment. "Do you want to gain control over yourself again?"

Nate sighed. "I don't know." 

"I'm asking out of interest for you. Not just because I want to save myself, but because I know that you can do better than this."

"If I were to comply with you, what would you try to do?"

"I'd encourage you to break free from him and regain control." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. As much as I could. I'd help you often. Then we could look at career paths." 

"...I'll consider it."

"Really?" Mark shot up.

"Yeah. I didn't completely agree yet, okay? I just said I'll think about it." Nate shifted in his chains. 

"Yeah, of course, of course." Mark was quite lenient. 

Mark's phone alerted him of a text from Seán asking to meet him. "Nate, I gotta go."

"Okay." 

"Is...it okay if I leave you here? I mean, I hope you understand."

"I do. No need to worry." Nate nodded. 

"Okay. I'll be back with food later." Mark stood up. 

"Yeah." Nate didn't say anything beyond that.

Mark left, meeting Seán in the Tryceratops Diner at Seán's request. They sat in the same spot as last time, Zach allowing them to pick for themselves. 

"You doing good?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Seán shifted in his seat. "I mostly wanted to check up on you. How's everything going?" 

"Good. I--"

Mark was interrupted by the overhead announcements declaring that the gangway would be closing in five minutes. The time was 8:55.

"Ah, yeah. I guess it is around the time for the ship to close." Mark commented on the announcement.

"Did you want to go onshore today?" Seán asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"You've never left the ship this whole trip."

"Well, I haven't really had time to think about going on excursions."

"That is true. Just a bit surprising." 

"I guess." 

"Anyways, is everything going alright?" Seán asked again.

"Yeah. I'm making progress. I think I'll have Nate taken care of soon."

"How so?"

"Uh, it's a bit complicated. Nothing bad, but I think I'll wait a bit to tell everyone what happened."

"That's alright with me. I probably already know anyways," Seán said.

"What?" 

Seán was silent. 

"Seán, what was that?" 

"Nothing. Sorry." Seán shook his head rapidly. 

"...You sure?" Mark leaned forward.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm okay." 

"Alright."

"I guess I'm just out of it." Seán sighed. 

"Hey, guys. Are we here to eat, or...?" Ned approached.

Mark laughed. "Yeah, we're just here to eat, not for information or anything." 

"Alright." Ned smiled, pulling out a pad and pen. "What can I get you?"

Mark left the diner at 10, requesting a small takeout meal as he left. Seán returned to his own suite and Mark decided to check on Nate, food in hand. 

Mark's anxiety immediately spiked when he saw the door to Room 003 slightly ajar as he approached it. _Why's it open?_ Mark stopped in the door frame, looking into the empty room. Nate was gone. 

_What the hell?! Where is he?_

Mark stumbled into the room, checking the scene. Nothing was out of place, besides the lack of a killer in restraints. _What happened? Did he break out?_

**_Take a look at the chains._ **

Mark bent down near the ladder to inspect the chains. The lock and chains were present and intact, but the lock had been opened, unlocked. 

_The chains aren't broken or anything, it's just the lock that had been opened. Did he pick the lock?_

**_I doubt it. I didn't see any tools on him besides his phone._ **

**** _Then how'd the lock open?_

**_Let's check to see if the key is still in the dresser in our suite._ **

Mark agreed, hurrying back to his suite. Indeed, the dresser was empty. _Damn! Where's the key?!_

**_You didn't take it this morning, of course. That only leaves one possibility._ **

**** _...Ethan? He wouldn't._

**_It's the only possibility. We should find him._ **

Mark texted Ethan. 

<Mark>Hey can we talk? I'll be in the suite. 

<Ethan>Sure. Give me a few.

Mark waited anxiously. He wasn't ready to interrogate his friend, but he couldn't help but suspect him.

The doorbell rang and Mark answered.

"Hey Mark! What do you need?" Ethan asked, entering and passing by Mark.

"Ethan..." Mark shut the door slowly, afraid to continue. "Did you take a key from my dresser?"

"A key?" Ethan faced away from Mark. "Hm. I don't think I did. Why?" 

"The key is missing, Ethan. We're the only two that go in this room." Mark started raising his aggression.

"Are you sure you didn't misplace it?" Ethan stood in the center of the living room, his back still on Mark.

"No, I didn't, Ethan." Mark huffed. "I know I didn't."

"Really?" Ethan gazed out the screen door. 

"Ethan," Mark said as he stepped closer to him. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. You're the one that's losing your mind, misplacing stuff and forgetting. Not to mention blaming it on your friend."

"Ethan! I'm not losing my mind! Nate is--"

_Shit._

"Nate is what, Mark?"

"Nothing. Tell me where the key is." Mark regained his composure and spoke seriously. 

"I don't know, Mark." 

"Ethan?!" Mark swung Ethan around, grasping his shoulders. "What the hell is with you?" 

Ethan sighed. "Sorry. I'm all good." He smiled. 

_What is going on with everyone? Se_ _án, too..._

"Ethan. Speak to me." Mark looked in his eyes. "Blank? Is that you?"

"What? No." Ethan shook his head. "It's me, Mark."

Mark stepped back, dropping his arms. "I can't trust that."

"Why, Mark? It's me, Ethan. I don't know why you're worried." 

"You...you released Nate." Mark pointed his finger. 

"Released him? From where?" 

_**We're not getting anything out of him.**_

**** _Dammit!_

"Ethan..."

"Mark, I'd calm down if I were you." Ethan cocked his head.

"No, no." Mark shook his head. "I want you to get out of this room."

"But, Mark, this is our room. We're sharing, aren't we?"

"I can't believe it." Mark stared. An idea sparked in his head and he pulled his phone out, dialing Nate.

"Mark." Nate was stoic in tone.

"Nate!" Mark exclaimed. "Where are you? Who let you go?"

On the other end of the phone, Nate let out a deep laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Nate...!" Mark cried desperately. "What happened to you?" 

"I haven't changed, Mark."

"Who let you out?"

"You haven't figured it out yet? It was your friend Ethan."

"No. No..."

"Oh, don't act like you can't believe it. He was acting bizarrely when he came for me, I'm sure he's still acting that way around you." 

Mark looked at Ethan who was still staring into space. "Ethan!" He shrieked, panicked and upset.

"Mark, quiet." Ethan sighed. "You're being very loud." 

"Goddammit!" Mark seethed. 

"Have fun with your friends." Nate hung up. 

"Ethan, please. Talk to me." Mark tried thinking of any technique to coax Ethan out. 

"Mark?" Ethan glared. "Ethan isn't going to talk to you. It's just me." 

"Fine, then. I'll talk to Blank." Mark grumbled. "What are you doing to Ethan?"

"Nothing." Blank blinked, his face in a neutral resting position. "He's just living in here."

"Why did you let Nate go?"

"Because."

"You with your damn vague answers!" Mark groaned. "How did you know Nate was down there? I didn't tell anyone."

Blank shrugged.

"Tell me." Mark growled.

Blank didn't reply.

"How long have you been in control of Ethan?"

"Since midnight."

_Midnight? Then I was already speaking to Blank when I woke up this morning. And he went to talk to Seán..._

**_If I may suggest something..._ **

**** _What?_

**_If you go to the mirror, Ethan might be able to show himself in the mirror, even if it is Blank controlling the body._ **

"Come here, Blank." Mark walked to the bedroom.

Blank obeyed. They both stood in front of the mirror.

"Ethan?" Mark looked at Blank's reflection, currently unchanging.

Several seconds passed, then Blank's reflection broke out of its position mirroring Blank's stance and stumbled forward. "Mark!" Ethan pressed his hands to the pane.

"Ethan!" Mark stood helplessly on the other side. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea, Mark. I woke up having lost control to Blank. I've been trying to regain power all morning."

"That's insane." Mark breathed.

"Mark, I'm really sorry for everything. He woke up before you this morning and took the key. I watched him talk to you, and to Seán, and..." Ethan sighed. "He went to Nate's room and unlocked him. Nate just walked free. I wish I could've done something."

"It's okay, Ethan. It's not your fault." Mark forgave him. "Ethan, did Nate seem like he was expecting you to show up?"

Ethan thought. "No, not really. He seemed a little afraid at first, honestly. All Blank did was unlock the chains. He didn't say anything. Nate seemed super confused but he went ahead and left the room."

"Strange. Did he and Seán talk about anything earlier?"

"Um, it was mostly casual banter. 'How have you been' and all that. Although, at one point, Blank said: 'Can you get something to eat with Mark at 9?'"

"That? Specifically?"

"Yeah. Blank ended up going to get Nate around 9."

_So Blank asked Seán to keep me distracted._

"How did Seán react?"

"He just agreed. He didn't question it."

**_I'm sure you've already deduced this, but I'm sure Blank was speaking with Anti, not Seán._**

 _Yeah._ Mark hated to admit it. _Why are they conspiring against me?_

"What's your goal?" Mark asked Blank.

"Doesn't matter," Blank replied to nobody's surprise.

The mirror warped for a few moments, indicating that Dark was materializing in the reflection. He stood silently, looking to Ethan. The room Ethan and Dark were in lost a lot of color, like someone turned down the contrast setting on a digital photo. 

"Oh." Ethan looked Dark over, a little surprised to see him in his true form, in the same vicinity as him. 

**_"_** _ **Hello, Ethan."**_ Dark extended his hand, looking down slightly at Ethan. Ethan accepted it hesitantly, staring at the unsaturated clone. **_"_** ** _How do you like your stay in the mirror?"_**

"Dark..." Mark sighed, wondering why Dark was not focused on the issues. 

"It's insane, just seeing him like this. He's overbearing." Ethan commented to Mark, releasing his hand from Dark's grip. 

"I can't imagine," Mark replied. He watched the two men within the mirror, Dark clearly exuding an aura of power that exceeded Ethan's. 

**_"_** ** _Ethan, when you spoke with Se_** _ **án, did you wonder if it was truly Anti you were talking to?**_ ** _"_**

"Um, I-I guess." Ethan stuttered. "I thought about it, but I didn't want to explore the possibility. I just thought Blank was trying to trick him." 

**_"_** _ **Of course,**_ ** _"_** Dark purred. **_"_** _ **If it's alright with you, Mark and I will go talk to Anti. We'll see if we can figure out more information from him.**_ ** _"_**

"Sure." Ethan said quietly. 

**_"_** ** _Wonderful. Shall we get going, Mark?_** ** _"_**

"Should we leave Ethan alone like this?" 

"I'll be okay, Mark." Ethan reassured. "I can't do much right now, but I'll keep trying." 

"Thank you. I'm sorry this is happening."

"No need to worry. I'm sorry for everything so far. But I'll be okay, I swear." Ethan smiled. "I can take care of myself." 

"Okay."

**_"_** _ **Let's get going, Mark."** _Dark dissipated from the mirror. 

"See you soon, Mark." Ethan remained stuck within the mirror. Blank stood silently. 

"Yeah. Stay safe." Mark left the suite.


	16. The Chase

Mark rang the door bell to Seán's suite. It was directly next to Ethan's suite, one of the rooms on the fourteenth deck.

_**Just use the master card. He's not going to answer if he's inside.**_

Mark immediately complied, not seeing a need to debate further. He entered the suite, searching for Anti.

"Seán!" Mark called. "Anti?" 

Seán's bedroom door was shut. Mark gently pushed it open, peering inside. 

Seán was sitting on the bed, texting. Nothing seemed off.

"Seán." Mark opened the door fully. "Let's talk."

Seán looked up from his phone. "What? Mark, what're you doing in here?" 

"Come on. Don't play dumb. I know it's you, Anti." Mark accused. 

"...No? It's me." 

"Drop the damn act," Mark scoffed. "Why didn't you answer your doorbell?" 

"I want to be alone right now," Seán said. "Sorry if it seemed a bit rude if I didn't answer, but I can't help but notice that it's much more rude to barge in with the privileged master card you carry."

Mark hesitated. "What?" 

"Can I just be alone? Please?" Seán requested. 

"Anti, quit hiding."

"Dude, I'm _not_ Anti. Knock it off." 

"Why'd you agree to distract me this morning, hm?" Mark pressed further. 

"I wasn't distracting you. Ethan wanted me to check on you. He sounded worried." 

"What?" _Damn! I don't know what to believe._

"Yeah." 

"You're lying. You're lying to me." Mark remained adamant. 

"Mark, quit!" Seán shouted. "Can you just leave? Please?!" Seán pointed to the door. 

"Christ, fine! Okay! I'll go!" Mark replied angrily. He glared at Seán before stomping to the exit, shutting the door on his way out.

_**Well, that was pointless.**_

**** _What's his deal?_

**_I don't know. We don't even know who it was in there. Se_ ** _**án has been on edge recently, but we don't know if that was Anti bluffing.** _

_Damn. What now?_ Mark smoothed out his suit.

_**We can-**_

"Mark." The door behind him swung open again, Seán standing in the doorway. He held a large kitchen knife. 

Mark turned around. "Seán?" _It's the missing kitchen knife!_

Seán grinned and giggled, immediately alerting Mark as to who was in control. "Anti, what are you doing?" 

"This cruise has given me _quite_ the opportunity to exercise my ability." Anti poked the knife tip into his opposite finger, pressing it harder as he spoke. 

"Don't. Whatever you're going to do..." Mark began stepping back.

"Well, Mark? Shall we race?" Anti brandished the knife.

"What?"

Anti pointed the knife directly at Mark. "I'll give you a head start." 

"Anti?"

"Five."

_**We'd better get away. Unless you want me to take care of him.**_

**** _No. Not Se_ _án._

"Four." Anti's smile widened.

Mark turned and ran. There was no way to leave the deck Mark was on beside the elevator, so he made the decision to board one of the elevators. 

It didn't take long for an elevator to open, an elevator that was descending. Mark rushed inside, hearing Anti's hastened footfalls. Mark rapidly pressed the 'close doors' button, knowing that the buttons in his cruise ships were not placebos like other corporations. The doors began closing as Anti got closer.

"Dammit, Mark!" Mark heard Anti's footsteps increase in frequency, prompting Mark to put his back against the rear wall of the elevator. 

The space between the elevator doors decreased to a mere inch when Anti finally caught up, thrusting his knife in the gap. The doors did not stop and shut completely, forcing Anti to retrieve the knife and groan in failure. 

Mark exhaled. "Damn..." The screen above the door lowered in number as the antechamber descended. It stopped immediately at Deck 13.

_I guess I can get off here._ Mark stepped forward, preparing for the door to open.   
  
The elevator doors slid open, the sight on the other side immediately making Mark recant his decision.

Nate stood confidently in the opening, still wearing the same clothes from that morning. It appeared as if he was waiting for Mark to arrive.

Mark froze, unsure if he should try to leave the elevator or not. His first instinct to run was stopped by the sight of a group of staff members passing behind Nate. He didn't want to create a commotion in front of others and decided to remain put.

Nate stepped into the elevator. "Which floor is yours?" he asked politely, turning around and inspecting the button panel.

Mark attempted to leave inconspicuously, but Nate stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Surely you didn't want to descend just one floor, right? Let's go farther down."   
  
They held that pose until the doors closed, Mark paralyzed with fear and Nate remaining calm as to not draw suspicion. Trapped in the elevator, Mark stepped back from the doors and faced Nate. Nate selected the fifth deck then stood straight, smiling wickedly.

"This trip is almost over, Mark." Nate's voice was slow and leering.

Mark swallowed. "Nate, _please._ " He called out to the other side within the body.

"Y'know," Nate turned his head to Mark, cocking it slightly. "I was told that your ego sounded similar when you took away his control the first time. A cry of desperation, a wish for something to happen that, deep down, you know will never happen. A futile cry, really."

"What are you saying?" Mark barely got the words out, looking at Nate harshly.

"You continue to paint him as a villain, when he holds the same emotions as anyone else. It's cruel, really."

"I don't want to hear that from you. You're no different." Mark's eyes thinned.

"Of course. I should have expected my words to fall on deaf ears." Nate nodded, anticipating this outcome. "Not much time is left in this voyage. I want to get my business taken care of as quickly as possible."

"What are you going to do?" Mark checked Nate over for any weapons but didn't see anything.

Nate smiled in response, giving no verbal reply.

_I've got to get off of this elevator._ By the time Mark had come to this realization, the elevator had already reached Deck 5. Once again, Mark stepped close to the door. 

The unexpected man on the other side this time was Blank. Mark locked eyes with him right when the doors slid open.

"Blank." Mark uttered, stepping back into the elevator. He was cornered. 

"Isn't this your stop?" Nate gestured to the doorway. "You don't need to hog the elevator. Step on out." He lightly pushed Mark's back with a hand. 

Mark stumbled out. Nate stayed in the elevator, pressing the button to close the doors again. Mark was cut off from the elevator and left alone on the fifth deck with Blank. 

Blank didn't say anything, simply procuring the gun that Ethan had picked up earlier. "Shit! Blank!" Mark's adrenaline skyrocketed at the sight of the weapon. 

Blank aimed the gun at Mark silently. 

"No. You're not going to shoot me here. It'd be messy. It'd ruin your reputation. They'd find you out immediately." Mark hastily came up with excuses to dissuade Blank. 

Blank disarmed the safety on the gun to demonstrate his determination. 

_Shit._

Mark began running down the hall away from Blank. He wasn't sure where he was going yet, but he had to get away from the man with a gun. Blank gave chase, though due to his build, he ran slightly slower than Mark. Mark was headed for the stern of the ship, searching for the next set of elevators. He widened the gap between himself and Blank, giving himself enough time to reach the stern elevators and press the 'up' button. A door opened and Mark threw himself inside the elevator, shutting the doors on his friend for a second time. 

Mark chose the pool deck, the twelfth deck, hoping the open area would make it easier to avoid his opponents. The elevator's ascension was not interrupted and Mark stepped out onto the open deck, finding nobody in the area. He warily wandered the deck, scanning the landscape constantly. He looked up and saw where the Haven was, a gigantic block of suites situated on the top of the ship. Mark looked higher, at the Red Suites' windows. Though the windows were slightly tinted, Mark was just barely able to see inside. His suite on one side of the fifteenth deck was empty. 

Within the other Red Suite stood a figure positioned at the window. Mark squinted to see who it was, discovering that the body shape and the stance resembled Nate.

_What is he doing in there?_

Mark didn't have time to ponder for long, as the sound of speeding footsteps behind him alerted him of an attacker. Mark whipped around to see Anti charging at him, having appeared from who knows where. 

_Goddamn, they just keep coming!_

Mark dodged Anti's first charge, facing himself towards Anti and squaring his shoulders. "Anti, come on..." 

Anti raised the knife, leaping at Mark with unbelievable power. Mark remained on the defensive and kept his distance. Anti was easy to dodge but was unlikely to run out of stamina, whereas Mark was already struggling to keep up and began winding down. 

Mark glanced up at Nate, that mocking grin still plastered on the killer's face. He was enjoying this spectacle. 

Anti kept swiping and Mark kept avoiding the jabs. It destroyed Mark, having to dodge his friend's body. He didn't want to hurt Seán, leaving escape as the only option. 

**_Mark, you can't run forever. All three of them are on your trail._**

_I'll think of something soon._

Mark ran away again, this time to the bow of the ship. He passed the Haven and found the set of elevators on the other end of the ship. He opened and entered the first elevator, hoping to evade Anti again. Anti caught up, however, and flew into the elevator before the doors shut, trapping the two men inside. 

_Oh my God._

Mark flattened himself against the back wall. Anti wasted no time in thrusting the knife at Mark, making it much more difficult for the target to avoid attacks. Mark dodged left and right, though the barrage of strikes increased in frequency. The wall behind Mark began filling up with holes and cracks due to Anti's knife. 

**_Mark, don't forget I'm here._**

_No._

Mark ducked downward to dodge another swipe, then, in a split-second decision, rammed forward into Anti, shoving him against the brass doors. Mark stumbled back as Anti fell to the ground. This hardly affected the ego, who immediately got back on his feet and continued stabbing.

Mark hadn't been hit yet, but he wasn't sure how far the elevator would be descending. Stuck in a room with a crazed knife-wielder was a situation Mark didn't want to remain in for long. 

"Anti--" Mark dodged a knife thrust to the right of his face, then reached for Anti's arm. Anti avoided it, instead slicing the skin between Mark's index and thumb in retaliation. Groaning, Mark grabbed the profusely bleeding wound, though blood had already splashed onto the floor and onto Mark clothes. 

The elevator door opened, sending a wave of hope over Mark. He tumbled out of the elevator, taking his chances in the hallway. No people in sight initially.

Mark hurried rushed away, Anti close on his trail. He found himself on the second floor of the atrium, indicating that he was on the eighth deck. The open area of the atrium had two symmetrical glass staircases that descended to the seventh deck, connecting the two decks. Mark rushed down the closest staircase, still clutching his hand. Anti didn't follow, though Mark didn't waste time to turn around and see why until he reached the bottom of the staircase. 

Anti didn't seem to have anything stopping him from pursuing Mark. He stared at Mark for a moment before turning to his left, facing the other glass staircase. Several seconds later, Blank emerged from a crew entrance and stepped into the atrium, positioning himself at the top of the other staircase. 

Mark's eyes darted between the two men, panicking. He held his hands close to his chest and stepped backward. "Guys..." he said quietly, his voice trembling. 

The egos with inverse facial expressions were silent.

"Seán, Ethan..." His quiet pleas continued. 

"Sorry it had to be this way." Blank's only movement was his jaw uttering those words. 

"I'm not." Anti giggled. "You think I care about a weakling like you?"

"Why are you doing this?!" Mark shrieked.

"Who cares? You're going to be dead soon." Anti's grin didn't waver. 

"Come _on_ , guys." Mark felt tears approaching. He couldn't believe he was actually crying, but his friends demonstrating such harsh aggression towards him was devastating. 

"It'll be over soon." Blank poorly reassured. 

Anti leapt off the upper story and flew to the ground, crashing loudly on the floor. Blank took the stairs with hastened steps. Between the staircases, against the back wall, were the middle elevators. Mark had learned his lesson not to take chances in the elevator, but this game of tag would continue until Mark found a better solution. He wanted to return to the Haven and take refuge in either his own suite or someone else's. Mark knew Nate was last seen in the Haven, but he had to take the chance. 

Mark successfully made it into the elevator without an ego joining him. He wiped his face and took deep breaths, then inserted his card and selected the fourteenth deck. His ascension was not interrupted and he entered into the empty hall. 

Mark's rapid fire on Matthew's doorbell was finally answered and he threw himself inside the room as soon as the hacker opened the door.

"Shut the door," Mark commanded. "Don't let anyone in." 

Matthew complied, locking the deadbolt and sliding the chain lock into place. "What's going on?" 

Mark headed to the other side of the suite, as far away as possible from the door. "They're all chasing me." 

"All of them? Who?" Matthew stepped toward Mark.

Mark didn't want to damaged his friends' reputation any more. "Uh, Nate." 

"Is there someone else?"

"No, no."

"Are you hurt, Mark?" Matthew noticed the blood around Mark's hand.

"It's not a big deal. I'll take care of it later." Mark dismissed it.

"At least wash it off." Matthew pointed to the bathroom. "I can go get you supplies--"

"No! Don't leave the room." Mark's aggressiveness felt necessary for the situation at hand. "It's too risky." 

"Alright." Matthew retreated. "Anything else I can do?"

"Just don't let anyone in." 

"Of course." 

Mark did go to the bathroom, taking off his blazer and rolling up his sleeves. The blood had mostly splashed onto the blazer, though the black button up was stained slightly darker at the cuff from the blood that trailed down. Mark washed his hands off thoroughly. The wound was still bleeding, albeit with a bit slower flow. 

"You need _something_ to cover that," Matthew said as he stood in the open doorway of the bathroom. 

"Do you have anything?" 

"I can look."

Matthew's return to the living room was halted by the doorbell ringing. 

"It's probably Nate," Mark mumbled. 

"What should we do?" Matthew asked.

"Nothing. Just don't answer." Mark knew that the master card could override the deadbolt, though he hoped the chain lock would stop him. "Stay hidden." 

Matthew stepped back into the bathroom with Mark, out of the line of sight of anyone at the door. They listened to the bell ring several more times, then a moment of silence, then the door unlocking. The door opened as much as the chain lock would allow. There was silence. 

"...Mark?" Ethan's voice seeped into the suite. 

Mark closed his eyes, shaking his head. 

"Mark, are you in here?"

Mark held his breath, indicating to Matthew to stay silent as well. 

"I don't hear him in here." Seán's voice was next. 

"Mark, it's us." 

More silence. _Nate's definitely with them. They wouldn't have been able to unlock the door otherwise._

"I guess he's not here."

"I don't know where else he'd be. We checked the other suites too." 

_They checked the other suites?_

"Mark." Nate's voice finally appeared. "Come on out." 

Mark tensed. 

"Come out, or else I'm coming in." Ethan and Seán's body were silent while Nate spoke. 

_Can he break through the chain lock?_

"I'm sure Matthew's in there too. You wouldn't want to risk his life as well, right?" 

Mark avoided looking at Matthew. 

"This is your last chance, Mark." 

"Nate." Mark called, unsure if he would regret that choice.

"Oh, he speaks!" 

"Nate, you can get beyond this. _Please,_ try." 

"You're so naïve. Quit living in the fantasy where everyone will live happily ever after." 

Mark stepped into the living room. "It's no fantasy. I spoke to Nate once, and I know he can overcome this." 

"Don't force anyone to do anything just for your own benefit." 

"I'm not..."

"Really? Because if I don't do what you want, you're going to die." 

"There's more to it than that." 

"Sure, sure." Mark watched Nate's fingers wrap around the edge of the open door. 

"Please, Nate."

"Don't you have anything else to say?"

"I..." 

**_Let me talk to him._**

Mark sighed. _Why? Why do you two always have to talk? Why does it work out when you two speak to each other?_

_**Because I can handle the situation.**_

_So why can't I?_

Dark didn't reply. Mark stood silently in thought, trying to understand why Dark was successful in overcoming Mark's issues. Was it something Dark did? Or was it Dark himself? 

"Nate." Mark's body started again. 

"What?" 

"Nate, it's me." 

Nate was silent. 

"Nate?"

"Let me in and see you."

Mark's body unlocked the door and opened it to Nate, Blank, and Anti. He tried to keep his trembling down. 

"Hm." Nate leered. "Mark sure has a tendency to go hiding in his own head, doesn't he?" 

Mark's body nodded. "He knows situations are usually resolved when I intervene."

**_Now this is a bizarre tactic._**

_We'll see if it works._

"I suppose that's true." Nate laughed. "Still, I'm not going to back down just because it's _you_. Ego or not, you're going to die." Nate procured the same fighting knife from earlier.

_Damn. I'm nowhere near as strong as Nate or Dark._

"And now, it's three against one. You don't stand a chance." 

The three egos stepped inside the suite and faced the chairman. 

"I want to battle." Nate pointed the knife at his target. "Are you ready?"


	17. The Last Day

Nate approached Mark confidently, Blank sidling up beside him and Anti staying behind. Mark stepped back in response, backing up against the door to the deck. Matthew was still in the bathroom.

"It's odd for Dark to cower in fear," Nate noted. "Even if he is outnumbered." 

"I know my limits." Mark continued playing the role of Dark. "You can't act like you truly know my ins and outs."

"Enough banter." Blank cut in.

"You're right, Blank. I apologize." Right when the words got out, Nate sliced at Mark. Mark barely dodged it then immediately began strategizing. Anti was blocking the exit to the suite, leaving the only other place to go being the private deck. Mark slid the glass door open, unsure of what his plan was. 

The hot air added to Mark's sweat as he stumbled out onto the small deck, looking back at the attackers. Nate and Blank approached hastily, giving Mark little time to think. Mark leaned over the railing, estimating the drop down. It was around ten feet to the thirteenth deck. _I can make that._

_**Are you sure? Ten feet is quite the height.**_

 _I got this._ Mark grasped the railing and flung himself onto the other side, still holding the railing as he hoisted himself lower over the edge, preparing to let go of the railing. Nate and Blank came to the deck, watching the chairman make his escape.

Mark glanced up at his attackers before releasing his grip on the railing, falling haphazardly to the deck below. He landed roughly on his side and rolled for a moment, ending up on his back. The sun partially blinded Mark but he was able to make out the silhouettes of the two egos on the balcony. They weren't following him, instead stepping away from the edge. A moment later, Anti came rocketing out past the balcony, casting a shadow on Mark as he began falling down to Mark's level. 

_Holy shit..._

Mark was worn out but he couldn't stop now. He scrambled clumsily to his feet and ran away, panting. 

The two men continued their game of tag around the running track of the ship, the chasee trying to find another exit. Mark and Anti passed down the side of the ship which heavily exhausted Mark. 

Mark eventually pushed open glass double doors that led to a large antechamber that broke off into a bar, the lounge, and the bow elevators. 

_**The elevators again?**_

**** _I can't. Anti's too close._

Mark hurried through the antechamber, exiting the identical set of doors on the other side. He was back outside on the thirteenth deck, unable to take time to think and just continued to run. The layout of the deck forced Mark to go back the direction he came, this time on the other side of the ship. 

The thirteenth deck made a loop that surrounded the deck beneath it, the center open to the pool below. Mark continued running on this loop, though Anti was on him soon enough. 

"Ma-ark!" Anti called, just a few steps away from Mark. With a final leap Anti tackled Mark. 

Groaning, Mark pulled himself forward and onto his back, anticipating another attack. Anti delivered, swiping the knife radically and forcing Mark to dodge as well as he could. The back and forth continued for a moment before Mark's hand suddenly reached for Anti's throat, grabbing it and tossing him aside. Anti slammed against the railing that kept one from falling to the twelfth deck and Mark stood up again, in shock.

_Dark?_

**_Yes, that was me. Just thought you needed a little help._ **

Mark continued his escape, away from the recovering attacker. Nate and Blank were yet to be seen. He was able to put space between himself and Anti and made it back into the lobby at the middle of the ship, a space that looked similar to its sister at the bow of the ship and that sat beneath the Haven. 

Inside the lobby, Mark caught his breath momentarily. He thought about the elevators again, but knew that those would lead to the same ordeal he had been experiencing. 

_**Instead, Mark, send the elevator down without someone in it.**_

**** _Try to lure him away?_

**_Yes. You'll have enough time._ **

Mark obeyed, calling an elevator. Once one arrived, Mark stepped in and selected the fourth deck. He exited the elevator and left the lobby, going outside on the other side of the ship. Standing out of view of the glass doors, Mark listened for Anti in the lobby. 

The plan seemed to have worked, indicated by the sound of Anti running to the elevator, followed by him slamming his fists on the door as if he had just missed it. Several seconds later, Mark heard another elevator chime, proving that Anti had called his own elevator to follow his victim. Mark waited a few more moments before peering in the lobby, checking to see that Anti had left. _I lost him. Finally._

_**Nate and Blank are still a deck above you. You should probably find somewhere else to hide.**_

_But where? I don't want to go back to the bow lobby; they might see me running across the track. If I go inside these elevators, I'm at risk of Anti discovering me along the way. And the Haven is absolutely out of the question._

_**That is true. The stern elevators don't reach the thirteenth deck, but you can board them from the twelfth deck.**_

**** _There are stairs closer to the stern of the ship that lead to the twelfth deck._

Mark hugged the side of the lobby and moved to the back of the ship, finding the stairs that led one deck down. Now in the shade of the thirteenth deck, Mark found the elevator lobby and entered. 

_Where should I even go?_ Mark called an elevator. 

Mark thought about the locations he was familiar with on the ship. The Tryceratops Diner, the Black Diamond Casino, the Peacock Room, the Stardust Theater, the bridge, the infirmary, Nate's two rooms...none of them were feasible places to remain for a while. 

_**Certainly we can't go to Nate's rooms, but...**_

**** _But what?_

**_What about the other vacant rooms? There were around fifteen of them. They're decent rooms and it's unlikely that those three will search there._ **

_I suppose it's my best shot._ Mark entered the open elevator and chose the eighth deck. It was the busiest deck that had vacant rooms. 

Mark had never checked the two rooms on the eighth deck, as other issues had arisen first. He still had the list of vacant rooms and was able to find Room 8024. It was a much more condensed version of the suites, though still rather elegant for its size. After locking both of the door locks, Mark passed the block of the room that held the bathroom and stood in the combined bedroom and living room. Just beyond the small couch was a small balcony, and beyond that, the ocean waves. 

_Thank God. Safe at last._

_**As safe as you can be, I suppose.**_

Mark sank into the bed, drenched in sweat. He drew in and let out a few long breathes as he stared up at the decorated ceiling. 

"Room service?" Mark picked up the room phone a few moments later. 

"I-I'm sorry, who is calling...?" The attendant on the other end was surprised to hear a call from a supposedly vacant room.

"This is Mark Fischbach."

"Mr. Fisch--"

"Look, can I get some medical supplies brought to this room as soon as possible? That's all I need."

"Uh, I suppose. Is something the matter?"

"No. Please, just bring some supplies for me. Make sure nobody is in the hall when you arrive."

"Certainly. Someone will be there immediately." 

Mark warily opened the door a few minutes later to an attendant with what he requested. 

"Thank you," Mark said as he took the kit.

"Of course." The Welsh man nodded, an expression of concern spreading across his face. 

"What's your name?" Mark looked up at him.

"Uh, Connor Colquhoun, sir." 

"Okay. Thank you very much, Connor. I appreciate it." 

"Yes..."

"Have a good evening." Mark shut the door. 

After cleaning and tending to his wound, Mark called Matthew.

"Mark! Are you okay?"

"I was about to ask you that. I'm really sorry for leaving you behind. Did they do anything to you?"

"No, they didn't. They just left the suite."

"Oh, thank God." Mark sighed in relief. 

"Where are you now?"

"In a vacant room. Don't try to look for me or anything. I'm just going to hide out here until I think of something."

"Okay. Stay safe." Matthew hung up. 

And so, Mark remained in Room 8024. He never contacted anyone for the rest of the evening, instead staring idly at the boring programs on TV. The passengers boarded the ship again and the ship departed from the harbor, returning to the vast ocean. He sat on the deck for a while and listened to the waves mixed with the shouts of joy from passengers on the pool deck. Mark grew hungry, but any refreshments were removed from the vacant room. 10 PM, then 11 PM, then 12 AM, then 1 AM. Mark didn't sleep, his mind restless with anxious thoughts and worries. 

_I want some fresh clothes._ Mark stepped onto the balcony for the fifth time that night.

_**Then go to your suite and get some.**_

**** _Have you forgotten the situation at hand, Dark?_

**_It is late at night though. Perhaps they have abandoned the search._ **

**** _Or perhaps they haven't. I can't risk it at all. My suite is a dead end; I'd be cornered if they found me._

**_Would you like me to escort you to your room?_ **

**** _What?_

**_I can take over and head up if that makes you feel safer._ **

**** _That sounds ridiculous._

**_It's reassuring though, isn't it? You said yourself that situations tend to work out when I'm in charge._ **

**** _I was just acting as you, emulating your egoism._

**_On the contrary, I believe the egoism lies with you._ **

**** _Hey!_

**_Don't be offended. You already know this._ **

**** _I'm working on it, alright?_

**_I know. Back to the previous topic..._ **

**** _I don't know if it's safe..._

_**You say that too much. Take some risks.**_ Mark felt his body move involuntarily, walking back inside.

_Dark..._ Mark mentally sighed.

_**It's alright. Trust me.**_

Mark had sunken into submission, allowing Dark to take his body out of the room. Dark calmly found the mid-ship elevator and entered, ascending to the fourteenth deck. The ship was quiet, as expected so late at night. No signs of killers either. Dark took the short staircase to the fifteenth deck and entered his suite.

_**See? There we are.**_

Mark stumbled forward, unprepared to be given control again. Dark was oddly compliant. 

_Thanks, I guess._

**_You're very welcome. I'd take a shower and go to bed. You're a mess._ **

**** _Yeah, yeah._

It was Saturday morning. Mark's body woke up at 7, against his brain's will. Today was a day at sea and the final day on the cruise. The ship would be docking in LA in the evening to conclude the trip. 

The weather had worsened today. No thunder clouds or threatening weather, but the wind picked up significantly and a large amount of clouds blocked the sun. 

Mark's outfit for today was a full black tuxedo with a black button up, tie, the whole get-up. He would get his clothes from yesterday cleaned, but he didn't want the staff to question why there was a generous amount of blood on the cuff.

_I'll have to get my blazer back from Matthew's room soon._

Mark sat at his couch, checking his phone.

<Eugene>Well, it's the last day. Do you have any plans now? We're here for you if you need help.

Eugene had texted at 6 AM. Mark read the text a few times, contemplating. 

_It is the last day. I've just got to last a bit longer._

**_Is that the plan? To hold out until this trip ends?_ **

**** _I don't know. I can't leave Ethan and Seán like they are._

**_That is true._ **

**** _And yet, Nate still poses a huge threat. I don't know what I'm going to do._

**_You have been rather cornered._ **

**** _I'll head out and see what I can do._

Mark looked himself over once more before pushing open the door to leave his suite.

Simultaneously, the occupant of Room 15000 exited his suite. Nate was wearing much classier attire than before, sporting a black vest and tie over a deep red button up. The two men faced each other.

"Good morning." Nate smiled.


	18. The Fall

Mark froze.

"Shall we resume our game?" Nate asked.

"Nate." Mark forced the word out, emitting a quiet, low syllable.

"Hm?" Nate crossed his arms.

"Nate. Please." Mark's speech continued to consist of limited words.

Nate frowned. "Please what? 'Please stop letting your ego have power so that I don't have to die?' How selfish, Mark."

Mark shook his head. "No, that's not true."

"Claim whatever you want. It's all lies."

"You have an opportunity, Nate. I want to--"

"Shut up." Nate sighed. "Just shut up."

"No. You're incredibly talented. I don't want someone like you wasted on such a vile lifestyle."

Nate was silent. Then...

"Let me speak to him!" Nate shuddered suddenly, shouting at the air. He stopped, blinking.

"Nate?"

"Mark." Nate straightened. "It's me."

"Oh!"

Nate sighed again. "Let's walk."

They entered the elevator and chose the sixth deck.

"Have you thought about it?" Mark asked.

"I have." Nate leaned against the elevator wall, adjusting his shirt cuffs. "It seems too fantastical. I don't feel deserving."

"I think you are. You're just a man in unfortunate circumstances. There's no reason this opportunity should be denied to you."

"It's hard to think that. After all, I did decide to pursue a job in assassination, along with submitting to my ego. I'm not completely innocent."

"I'm not saying that. Sure, you're partially to blame, but your ego is definitely the largest villain here."

The elevator stopped on the eighth deck and allowed four more passengers to enter. The doors shut.

"Anyway, I'm one of the few people on this planet that understands egos and how they affect you." Mark spoke quieter. "Hardly anyone else will be able to grasp your situation."

"You're right." Nate crossed his arms. "It's just insanely difficult, especially after all this time. He's been in power for so long..."

"You're making progress, though. This is the third time you've shown up."

"I just hope I have the endurance to keep it up. It's not simple."

_**It truly isn't.**_

The elevator stopped on the sixth deck. Mark and Nate excused themselves and stepped out of the elevator.

"So, is that a yes? Are you willing to commit?" Mark asked hopefully.

Nate contemplated for a few moments as they walked silently to the casino.

"Sure." Nate said simply.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just...as long as you don't give up on me." Nate seemed to speak from past experience.

"Of course I won't." Mark promised.

They entered the casino. The atmosphere changed drastically, with smoke filling the room and early risers hitting the slot machines. Mark and Nate passed by the machines and tables.

"If the both of us can just make it off this ship, it'll be much easier," said Nate. "It's too risky to keep us trapped here."

"I know. What do you plan to do?"

"I haven't decided. As far as I know, Blank and Anti are still active. Even if I were to tie myself up or something, they'd probably find me and free me."

"What happened with you three? Ethan and Seán have completely lost control."

"I don't know. My ego never told them anything before Dark captured and restrained me. We met up later and they were both willing to join my ego in killing you."

"That's bizarre."

"It is. I don't know why it's happening, but we have to take precautions." Nate sighed. "I'm sorry about this."

"It's okay." _I'm thankful to hear him actually apologize instead of saying 'he's just doing his job'._ "Are you going to work in the casino today?"

"Hm? Oh, God no. I'm not even an official employee." 

"You're not?" _I mean, I figured, but..._ "How'd you get on board?"

"Threatening." Nate replied nonchalantly. "Your cruise director is a bit weak when it comes to conflict." 

"Christ..." Mark sighed. 

"Nobody was hurt, if you're worried."

"Still, that's pathetic. It's worrisome to think how many other criminals can slip onto a ship because of poor employee behavior."

"Glad I could serve as an employee consult, Mr. Chairman."

"Sure, sure." Mark shook his head, smiling slightly. 

"I should probably get going, Mark. He's getting angrier," Nate said.

"Okay. Oh! One more thing..."

"What is it?"

"Who hired you to kill me?"

Nate paused. "...I don't know."

"You don't know?!"

"I respect my clients privacy. I always have. They usually remain pretty anonymous, and this client only called twice. I haven't heard from him since before the trip." 

"How long ago? Did you recognize his voice? It was definitely male, right?"

"Yeah, it was. About a week before the trip, he called. I don't know about his voice, I don't know." 

"Nate, we have to figure this out--"

"I have to go, Mark." Nate held a hand to his head. "Shit, shit. I gotta go." He immediately dashed away, into the employee area behind the bar. 

_Damn. Even Nate doesn't know._

**_You should listen to Nate and go protect yourself. Find someplace to hide for the day._ **

**** _I can't stop worrying about Ethan and Seán. Maybe I should go find them._

**_That's unsafe. They are probably still roaming as Blank and Anti. You wouldn't survive against them._ **

**** _I know._

**_Just go back to the vacant room and stay safe. We have to survive until evening._ **

Mark obeyed and ascended to the eighth deck. He found and entered the vacant room. 

"Here we are again. Sitting around." Mark leaned against the door.

_I hate being a sitting duck. I wish I could just...do something._

**_You can do a lot, Mark. With my help._ **

**** _I know. I could._

**_I'd be willing to find Blank and Anti and subdue them safely. You've seen me do it before._ **

**** _Yeah..._

**_That'd leave Nate with no power against me. I could safely take him down again and we'd make it through this._ **

**** _That is true._

The doorbell rang, startling Mark. He turned around where he stood and peered through the peephole. 

It was Ethan's body, standing motionless and expressionless.

_It's Blank. What's he doing here?_

Mark didn't open the door. Several moments later, Blank rang again.

_He shouldn't know I'm in here. Why's he being so persistent?_

Blank banged on the door. Mark barely felt it through the thick barrier, but he did feel it. 

_He shouldn't have a master card. I'll just try to wait this out._

Mark left the door and paced the room, checking the peephole every few minutes. Fifteen minutes later, Blank was gone. 

"That was bizarre," Mark breathed. 

_**He could be plotting something.**_

**** _Yeah. Nate's got the master. They could be back. Just...how do they know I'm in this room?_

**_I'm unsure. Unless he's just doing this shtick at every vacant door and he's clueless._ **

**** _That's ridiculous._

Mark sat alone in the room, watching TV. Half an hour passed. 

_I'm tired._

**_Then sleep._ **

_Can't._ Mark sighed. _I just want this nightmare to be over._

The doorbell rang again, reminding Mark that it was still far from over. 

This time, it was Eugene.

"Eugene? How'd you know I was here?"

"Matthew told me you were in a vacant room. I just tried all of them."

"Right." Mark remained behind the door cautiously. "Did you need something?"

"You didn't answer my text this morning. Do you need anything from us? Are you going to do anything on the last day?"

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think I need help." 

"What about Nathan?"

"I'll handle him. You can trust me." 

"I doubt that. You said he was--"

"I know what I said, but...I'll need you to trust me. I will be able to take him down."

Eugene sighed, looking at the floor. "Mark, we have to _guarantee_ that Nathan is taken care of. Matthew, Shane, Ryan, and I. We can't settle on relying on one person this close to the deadline."

"What deadline? Is something going to happen when the cruise ends?"

"It's not really your business. It only affects us five." 

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Confidentiality and all that. I'd ask James about it, if you're really that curious."

Mark grumbled. "Whatever."

"Unless you have a different plan, the guys and I are going to go find him, no matter how dangerous he is." 

"Eugene--"

"If you want to stop us, then do something yourself. Otherwise, you're welcome to stay holed up here," Eugene declared. He turned on his heels and left. 

Mark watched him go, standing uncomfortably in the doorway. _What should I do?_

**_If you want to protect them, I'd go and try to intercept their plan._ **

Mark took a step into the hallway but immediately retreated when he saw an Irishman step out of the elevator down the hall. _Dammit. Anti showed up._ Mark shut the suite door.

_**Well then.**_

Several minutes later, the doorbell rang. Mark saw Anti through the peephole.

_What on Earth are they doing?_

The cycle repeated, and Anti left fifteen minutes later. 

_**Nate's probably next.**_

**** _Yeah._

**_Is the coast clear? I'd try to get somewhere else._ **

Mark squinted through the peephole. His limited vision showed nobody.

_As far as I can tell._

**_Be cautious._ **

Mark opened the door a crack, poking his head out. His survey of the hall was cut short when he saw Ethan's silhouette down the hallway. He reversed his movements and shut himself in the room.

"They just keep lurking." Mark sighed. 

**_Indeed. It seems like they're trying to corner you._**

_Yeah. I don't know what to do about it._

_**Get help from Eugene and the others.**_

Mark dropped his wall of resistance to outside help and pulled out his phone. He wasn't able to unlock the lock screen before the ringing doorbell interrupted. 

_It's probably Nate._ Mark checked the peephole to confirm his suspicion. He watched Nate pull the key card out of his suit vest.

_Shit._ Mark stumbled away from the door, preparing for Nate's unwanted entrance. _Dammit. Where do I go? I couldn't get out of the room._

"Mark!" Nate swung the door open, beckoning to his two ego minions to join him. They stood in the doorway. 

"Stay away." Mark kept rushing away from the attacker, backing up against the sliding door to the outside. 

**_We're really going in circles with these chases._**

_Yeah, except this time, there's no lower deck for me to jump to._

Mark still maneuvered the door open regardless, stalling for time. The intense wind from outside burst into the room, rustling Mark's hair fervently. Mark pushed back against the wind and stepped onto the balcony. 

"You're done running, Mark. This is it." Nate immediately caught up to Mark, slamming him against the railing that protected them both from the intense descent to the ocean waves. 

"No, no. Nate, come _on._ "Mark pleaded, fighting back. 

**_Mark, he's not going to hold back. Think quickly._**

"Absolutely _not._ " Nate rammed a fist into Mark's abdomen. "Nate's gone. I'm never letting him back in." 

Mark coughed, grasping his stomach. 

"I've gotten _so_ sick of you. You've been the most problematic target in my entire career. Why won't you just die already?" 

Mark's head rang and his stomach throbbed. The crashing waves and the fierce winds obstructed Mark's hearing, but he just barely heard the sound of Ethan's voice.

"...Wait." 

_Ethan?_

Nate blocked Mark's view of the other two men. Nate looked behind him, snarling. "Oh, for..." Nate turned back to Mark, thrusting his arm up to Mark's throat and wrapping his fingers around Mark's esophagus. He lifted Mark about a foot, which was just enough to leaving Mark teetering on the top of the railing. Mark gasped as much as his tightening airway allowed, immediately grasping Nate's arm to keep from falling. 

"Na...te..." Mark hands tensed, grabbing and trying to pull himself off the railing. 

" _Ethan!_ Don't come a _step_ closer!" Nate barked at the converted man behind him. Anti stood next to Ethan, brandishing a knife. 

"Mark!" Ethan froze in place, watching the chaos just beyond the glass door. 

Nate jostled Mark in his hold, leaning the man precariously back. Mark frantically searched the side of the ship, searching for help. Nobody was seen. Vertigo increased his panic when he looked down at the ocean waves.

"Seán, come on. Help me." Ethan turned to Anti. "Do you see Mark?!" 

"You're finished, Mark. Thank God." Nate whipped out a knife with his free hand, immediately thrusting it towards Mark's chest. 

"No!" Mark writhed, awkwardly swatting the knife away. One hand held Nate's arm and the other fended off the knife. Mark kicked as best he could, but it didn't do much. 

"Nate!" Seán called, the urgency of the situation being strong enough to break out of his mental prison. "Stop it, Nate!" 

"Dammit, Anti. You too?" Nate growled. 

_"Get away from him, Nate!"_ Seán cried, wielding the knife as he began hastily approaching. 

"Mark...Oh God, Mark." Ethan stayed back, not as brave as Seán in approaching the two men. 

"I don't have time for this." Nate prepared to strike again. 

With one final burst of strength, Mark ripped Nate's hand from his throat. In response, Nate jerked his arm away from Mark's hold and used it to roughly push Mark chest. With no support to recover from the blow, Mark tilted backwards and fell off the railing, plummeting to the waters below. 

"No! Mark!" was the last thing Mark heard coming from Ethan before losing sight of the deck and descending into the ocean. 


	19. Visit With Death

It was dark. Dark, and cold, and suffocating. Mark couldn't see anything, and, once he gained more awareness of himself, he realized he couldn't breathe either. His limbs began moving again, automatically thrashing to get his head to the surface. 

The sounds above the water came flooding into Mark's water-logged ears as soon as his head surfaced. The speedy wind whipped past Mark's head, making the already shivering man even colder. Mark coughed out the water he had been inhaling, sputtering and heaving. His shaking arms and legs treaded water and he took deep breaths of the salty air. 

He didn't have time to get a bearing of his surroundings before a tall wave engulfed him, forcing him back under. Mark immediately fought back, pushing back up to the surface. Once surfaced again, he exhaled water and inhaled oxygen, whipping his head around to prepare for the next wave. He turned to the base of the cruise ship then looked up, cowering mentally and physically in fear at the sight of the colossal machine looming above him. Its shadow made the surrounding waters dark and further lowered the temperature. Water lapped against the weathered hull, the largest waves paling in comparison to the size of the titan. 

_Oh, shit._ Mark's terror weakened his ability to breathe. His insides stung and his lungs tightened. He heard the deep rumble of the ship's engine to his right, down at the rear of the ship. The ship was slowly moving to Mark's left, abandoning its chairman. 

Mark hadn't noticed the burning in his shoulder until now. He felt a grinding sensation in his right shoulder with every motion of his arm. The burning transitioned to an agonizing pain that coursed down his upper arm. Mark wasn't sure what he had broken, but the impact on the water must've broken something. Still, Mark wished he couldn't feel the pain, as it only worsened his situation. 

Another wave came through, overpowering Mark and sending him under. Mark's strength began dissipating as he kept fighting against the current. His eyelids opened a crack under the surface, surveying the abyss beneath him. Was that a shadow? Is there something down there? Mark stopped his scan and returned to the surface, shaking his head of water. His right arm gave out, the pain overtaking the need to tread water. He let the arm go limp and kept himself afloat with his remaining limbs. 

_Goddamn. Damn, damn, damn._ Mark hyperventilated, anxious tremors combined with cold shivers overtaking his body. His black hair stuck to his face, slightly obscuring his vision. His suit only weighed him down further, completely waterlogged and pulling him down. 

Mark tried to slow his breathing while simultaneously disrobing. He removed his blazer with his left hand, as that what was constricted his movement the most. With only one hand available to undress, Mark found himself struggling to stay afloat while also removing the clothing. He eventually wriggled it off, releasing it into the water. It sunk a few feet down, swaying slowly in the water. Mark tried to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt, but he couldn't keep up the strength to keep going. He returned to treading water, forgetting about the rest of his clothes. 

_I'm going to die._ was the first tangible thought that entered Mark's head. _I'm going to die out here, in the ocean, alone._ Mark despaired in his situation, finding half a notion to laugh at the irony of his predicament. He was now a victim of his greatest fear, the gaping void beneath him threatening to take him down. The one creation he had founded to defeat this natural foe now towered above him, denying him rescue. 

Mark was forced to lift his chin higher as he began sinking further. "Fuck!" he cried, his throat tightening and tears coming to his eyes. The tears were hard to discern from the water already covering his face.

He tried to position himself on his back to preserve strength, but the choppy waters and the lack of a functioning arm only sent him under. Surfacing for the fourth time, Mark began checking the side of the ship for any sort of ledge to recover. Alas, the side of the ship was slick and flush, offering no inlets or protrusions for Mark. The lowest window Mark saw was a row of portholes around thirty feet up, most likely on the third deck. Too high for Mark to reach. 

"Dark!" Mark yelled suddenly. _Dark! Dark, please help!_

_**I'm here, Mark.** _

"Help me!" Mark alternated between shouting and thinking his cries for help.

**_Of course, Mark. I wouldn't abandon you._**

 _Then do something._ Mark braced for another wave.

_**You've really gotten used to accepting my assistance, haven't you?** _

__ _Dark, I don't have time for this. Please--_

_**Despite me becoming your primary salvation, you've failed to truly show your gratitude. That doesn't seem fair, does it?** _

Mark was pulled under and took a few seconds to resurface again. _What are you going on about? You're only saving me because it saves both of us._

_**In the end, though, you're safe because of me. Regardless of my intentions, it seems--** _

" _Dark!_ I don't have time for this! Please, _help!_ " Mark shouted. The cold water began having an effect on Mark. It became harder to move his fingers and arms as his body couldn't keep up with combating the decreasing temperature. 

_**Alright, then I'll get to the point.**_ Mark looked up to the portholes again, seeing Dark's distant and faint visage. **_I'll help you, just like always. But..._**

Mark successfully stayed above the next wave that passed, but his legs were strained and slowly giving out. He watched the water around him, seeing Dark's broken reflection in the rough waters. Everywhere Mark turned, Dark was visible on the water's surface. It was overbearing. 

**_This is it, Mark._**

 _What?_ Mark sank a little further, losing more and more stamina. 

**_You're going to die here. Your only saving grace is me._**

__ _And?_

Dark was silent for a moment. Just a moment. **_Submit, Mark. Your life is over._**

__ _What...?_

_**I'll take over this body and survive. Forever.** _

__ _Dark, I--_

_**It's time to give in. You've been resisting for far too long. Accept me as the controller of this body, and your consciousness will be saved. Isn't that preferable to death?** _

__ _No, no._

_**If that's what you want, then. Go ahead and drown, or be taken away by the creatures beneath you. Go and die painfully, pathetically, and alone.** _

_Dark!_ Mark went under for a moment, not from a wave, but from deteriorating strength. He pushed himself to get back up, his breathing now shifted to intense huffing. _Dark, come on. Please come back._

There wasn't an answer.

_Dark! Talk to me! Don't...don't leave me alone._ Mark winced at the grinding feeling in his shoulder. 

"Dammit..." Mark couldn't keep going.

_Dark, I'll give you control. Please come back._

_**Ah, there we go.** _

__ _I can't last much longer, Dark. Help me._

_**Relinquish control to me, and accept me as the true owner of this body.** _

__ _No._

No response.

_You've got to be kidding me._

"Fine! Fi--" Water splashed Mark and cut off his word. He spit some saltwater out and continued consenting. "Go ahead! Please! Just _get me out of here!_ " 

The water itself seemed to tremble with the laughter emanating in Mark's head. Dark laughed uproariously, finally having defeated his other half. Mark shut his eyes, prepared to have his power and self-control taken away from him. 

_This really is it._ Mark quit resisting the pull of the ocean, allowing Dark to take hold of the body. 

In his moment of stillness, Mark heard the faint _plop_ of something landing in the water. It was faint, but it was heard.

_...What was that?_

Mark used what authority he had left to look in the direction of the sound. Between the splashing waves was a sudden flash of red. The waves curtained the mystery object, but, through occasional peeks at it through the waves, Mark made it out to be a lifebuoy.

_A buoy?! Oh my God!_

Mark began thrashing his body towards the buoy, energized with newfound hope. 

_**What do you think you're doing?!**_ Mark felt his body move out of his control. **_Absolutely not! This body is more than welcome to make use of that buoy, but it will not be you in charge!_**

__ _No! I take it back! I take it back!_

_**MARK!** _

Mark's body suddenly pushed itself under the surface of the ocean. Dark and Mark continued to fight over control under the water. 

_I can't breathe. Shit. Shit._ Mark wavered in and out of control of the body. It disoriented him and he struggled to gain a decent hold on himself. He made it to the surface again, taking in a large breath of air.

**_Relinquish control! Quit resisting!_**

_Dammit! No!_

_**Damn you! Do you understand how hard it was to get here?! I WILL make you suffer for this!** _

Mark's right arm suddenly shot upwards, sending excruciating pain through Mark's arm and back. Dark had apparently mastered alternating controlling the body and allowing Mark back into power to experience the pain that he caused. Mark went under again, cutting off his loud groan. 

_Stop! Stop! I'm in control!_

_**Just relax, Mark. The pain can go away. Give in.** _

_No! Never!_ Mark resurfaced. The buoy was three feet away. With one rough kick with his feet and one extension of his left arm, Mark reached and grabbed the buoy. He heaved himself onto the ring, taking just a few moments to rest. His mental strength didn't die down, and he continued the mental battle against his ego. 

_**Mark!**_ Mark watched Dark's seething reflection on the porthole above him. **_You two-faced bastard! Give me what I was promised!_**

__ _No! You took advantage of the situation! I'm never giving in to you!_

**_YOU AGREED! I HAD IT! I HAD EVERYTHING!_ **The ocean swayed vehemently with Dark's final words. His reflection vanished swiftly. 

Mark sighed, allowing the water around him to splash his face gently. He craned his neck and looked up at the ship, hoping to see his rescuer. The sun peeked out over the top of the ship, slightly blinding Mark. The distance between the ocean's surface and the pool deck of the ship was too great to make out any individual.

_Someone will come for me._ Mark closed his eyes. _Please, someone come._

Around five minutes passed. Mark hadn't moved from his position, despite it being mildly uncomfortable. Dark didn't say anything. Mark still floated in the ship's shadow. 

_I'm so tired..._ Mark's thinking was reduced to simple sentences and incoherent thoughts. He felt like passing out. He blinked, noticing an incoming wave and bracing for it. He carefully rode over the crest of waved, clinging to the buoy. He crashed into the trough between waves, getting drenched with water again.

_Come on! Someone, anyone?!_ Mark wasn't struggling to survive anymore, but the isolation was getting to him. He tried to keep his mind off whatever creatures might be prowling the waters below. 

Another five minutes. Mark was succumbing to the cold. His skin began desaturating into a grey hue, his fingernails turning a sickly blue. He tried clenching his fingers to get blood moving, with little success. 

_I might pass out. God, I feel like passing out._ Mark tried to keep thinking to stay alert. It wasn't working wonderfully. 

_If only--_

Mark stopped his thought and listened to the increasing sound of an engine. Not the deep rumble of the cruise engine, but a different engine, one that was definitely smaller than a cruise ship. 

_Is there a boat?_ Mark recognized the guttural engine to be one of a small boat. He lifted his head as best he could to look for the new sound. In the distance, within the shadow of the ship, was a vehicle that confirmed Mark's question. Mark couldn't see the occupants of the rescue boat, but the sight of the vehicle alone overwhelmed him with joy. _Oh, thank God!_

Mark raised his uninjured arm as best he could to indicate his location. The boat's engine got louder as it approached Mark. 

"Mark!" Seán's piercing voice broke through the dull drone of the engine and the waves. 

"Is he still conscious?" Ethan's voice came next, quieter. 

"Yeah, just barely. Slow the boat." Seán replied. 

Mark heard the engine die down, the boat now less than a few feet away. 

"These waves are a bit scary. Be careful." Mark didn't recognize the third voice. Probably a sailor or crew member. 

Mark lifted his head to fully inspect the ship. A small group of crew members accompanied Ethan and Seán. A sailor, a couple medics, and a diver stood at the ready. 

"Are you okay, Mark?" Ethan crouched at the rear of the boat, facing Mark. The engine was cut completely to allow Mark to get on the boat safely. 

The best Mark got out was a small groan. 

"Christ, he's shivering. Let's hurry." Seán saw Mark's condition. 

The single diver lowered himself into the water, then, with coordination from everyone on and off board, they loaded Mark onto the boat. He laid supine, water dripping off his body. He held his right arm close to himself, keeping his eyes closed. 

"Did you sustain any injuries?" One of the medics approached the chairman, gesturing for everyone else to stand back. The sailor started the engine again. 

"...Arm." Mark lightly patted his right arm, trying to keep speech and movement to a minimum. 

"Broken bones?"

"I think." Mark didn't bother opening his eyes.

"Okay." Mark heard a sigh. "He's probably going to go unconscious. Come help me with him." 

The medic's prediction was more of an encouragement for Mark. He exhaled, finally dropping his guard and slipping into unconsciousness. 


	20. Waking Nightmare

Mark stood in his suite. He found himself wearing the outfit he had chosen that morning. Looking around, he discovered that his room was vastly different than what he remembered. It was withered, decayed, rotting. The glass windows were now shattered webs. The colors of the walls and carpet were faded, with holes and spots of erosion dotting the floors and walls. The furniture was strewn around, overturned. Unknown stains painted the disheveled sheets and mattress in his bedroom. The entire room was left to wither. 

Hm. 

Mark stepped toward the window, crushing shards of glass beneath his shoes. The view onto the thirteenth deck showed a similar state of atrophy, one that seemed to extend throughout the entire ship. Nobody else was seen. 

Sighing, Mark opened the suite door. The musty air from the interior of the ship flooded his nose, forcing a few coughs from him. He continued into the hallway of the fourteenth deck, the worn floor creaking under his footsteps. The atmosphere was still and devoid of life. 

Surprisingly, the elevator still operated. Normally, one wouldn't risk riding such a rickety elevator, but Mark didn't feel concerned about it. He was wavering in a state of solemnness and indifference. The doors emitted a painful metal screeching as they rolled open for Mark, without him even selecting the call button. He boarded. 

The doors shut and the elevator descended slowly to the thirteenth deck. Mark exited into the lobby, feeling rough winds entering the room through the broken windows. The clouds outside were dark and foreboding, with thick raindrops sprinkling the deck. Mark stepped outside, feeling a few drops on his head.

The pool deck beneath the thirteenth was in complete disarray. Poolside chairs dotted the deck, some thrown in the empty pool. The walls of the lobby were corroded, the white paint peeling away to reveal dark rust and erosion. The once smooth and flush planks lining the ground were now destroyed and warped. The tall railings lining the edge of the deck were bent and decaying, reducing safety from falling over.

A cold wind ruffled Mark's hair. Where am I? Mark asked himself, slowly walking the length of the deck. 

Further down, Mark saw a man facing the ocean, his posture perfect and his hands clasped behind his back. It was Mark. 

Mark didn't say anything until he got closer to the man. He stopped a few feet away from him.

"Hello." Mark said.

The other man turned his head. His skin was faded in color, sporting a grey that was familiar to Mark. It wasn't him, it was Dark. 

"Hello, Mark." Dark returned his gaze to the horizon. The railing in front of him was at its worst, with only the two lowest horizontal bars still intact. 

"Where are we?" Mark didn't move.

"Does it matter?" 

"What happened?" 

"You know what happened. Don't act like you forgot." Dark's voice was quiet and gentle. 

"I passed out on that boat."

"Yes, you did."

"Then, how did I get here?" 

Dark sighed. "Can't you ask more pertinent questions?" 

Mark took a step forward, standing perpendicular to Dark. He looked the ego over, finding no malice in his tone or posture. "Did you want to talk?" 

"Talk?" Dark raised an eyebrow. "It's unusual for us to just...talk." 

"Yeah, we normally argue." Mark glanced at the floor. 

"But I suppose that's why we're here. So we might as well talk." 

"About what?" 

Dark didn't reply for quite a while, instead staring longingly at the ocean. Mark didn't say anything else, waiting for Dark to reply. 

"Mark, why did it come to this?" Dark took two steps to rotate to face Mark. "Why has your consciousness been so roughly divided? And why must one half be reduced to nothing but faint thoughts?" 

"Because one of us is good, and the other is malicious. There's nothing else to it." 

"What malice do I hold? Spite? Of course I'm spiteful, I've been cast aside our whole life." 

"That's not it." 

"Then what is it?" 

"You're uncooperative."

"I'm not submissive, you mean." 

"You fail to work alongside me as it is!" 

"With what evidence? Have I not assisted you this entire voyage? I fail to see what I have done wrong." 

"Dark, you're manipulative. I can't trust you." 

"I'm manipulative? In what way? Everything I've done--"

"No, Dark. I've finally figured it out. I understand how the other egos knew everything I was doing. You told them. You told Blank where the key was. You told him to let the others know. You told him that I'd be hiding in one of the vacant rooms. They were able to coordinate an attack against me because of you."

"Evidence for this?"

"C'mon, Dark. Process of elimination. It was just Ethan and me in my suite for two nights. You've been able to talk to Blank before when I was asleep. I'm sure you did it again."

"Very well." Dark conceded.

"You admit to it?"

Dark remained silent, avoiding eye contact. 

Having received his non-verbal answer, Mark sighed. "Don't ask why you can't be trusted, then. Look at what you did! I almost died, Dark! You almost killed me!"

"And yet, you lived." Dark said disappointingly. 

"So quit trying to be the hero. You're manipulative, and I never should have trusted you." 

"Mark, I apologize. I'm deeply sorry for betraying your trust. But...can't you see the motivation behind my actions? Can't you put yourself in my shoes?" 

"...I can't let you have control, Dark. We'd turn out like Nate." 

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do! You do not have a kind heart, Dark. I know that. And I can't give up my life to someone who--"

"So be it!" Dark yelled, snarling. A large crack suddenly snaked in between Mark and Dark. "Leave me, then. Go live your joyful life. Enjoy your friends and your followers and your empire. Leave me to rot. I despise you." 

Mark stepped away from the crack. "Dark, I--"

"Enough. I'm sick of hearing you speak. I wish you nothing but misfortune." Dark stood confidently on the other half. The crack lengthened, continuing across the cruise ship. 

"There's no way you're stopping here. I know you better than this." Mark shouted over the creaking of the ship, as the crack running its equator began widening. 

"Leave!" Dark roared. The crack split open suddenly, immediately splitting the entire ship into two. Mark legs wobbled on the uneven floor. He heard the ship moaning and creaking as its two halves began separating from each other. Mark saw the inside of the lower decks of Dark's half of the ship as it slowly leaned back. Support beams telescoped and floors collapsed. The decrepit ship crumbled around Mark. Mark's half of the ship tilted back, causing Mark to fall backwards. He crawled to the railing and clung onto it as chairs and small tables began sliding down the deck and into the water. 

"Dark!" Mark called, but he couldn't see the ego on the other half of the ship. A speedy poolside table flew at Mark, smacking him in the head and forcing him to releasing his hold on the railing. Mark slid down the deck, now situated at a trim of around 20 degrees. He slid several yards before slamming into the railing at the back of the ship. His inertia forced him to keeping rolling the few feet to the top of the railing, thus sending him off the edge of the ship. 

The descent to the water below immediately panicked Mark. His breathing hastened and he braced for impact. 

Mark woke up in the infirmary of the cruise ship. He wore a hospital gown and had several sheets blanketed over him. He was leaned back in the gurney, propped up with a plethora of pillows. A sling shoulder immobilizer held his right arm and crossed over to the left side of his neck. 

The infirmary was one rectangular chamber that held many other empty gurneys and cots, with cabinets and sinks dotted along the wall. To Mark's left, a bench was situated next to the exit. On the bench were Mark's two friends. They didn't seem to notice he was awake yet. 

"Guys." Mark said quietly. They both heard him and quickly approached his bed.

"Mark, how are you doing?" Ethan asked. 

"I'm fine." Mark sighed. "I'm doing fine." 

"Are you sure? I was terrified when I saw you fall." 

"Yeah, I'm all good. Thank you for coming for me." Mark didn't move his body except to speak.

"Of course," Seán said. "We immediately went looking for crew members after you fell."

"What about Nate?"

Seán and Ethan hesitated. "We don't know," Ethan said. "We left him behind in search of help. He didn't follow us." 

"He didn't?"

"No. We haven't seen him since." 

"That's not good." Mark sighed. 

"We'll worry about that later. You need to get rest first."

"How much longer until we dock?" Mark blinked. 

"It's 9 AM. We still have about 9 hours," Seán said. 

"Okay." Mark took slow breaths. "I can figure something out with Nate." 

"No, you can't, Mark. You're injured." Seán pointed at the sling. "They said you fractured your humerus."

"Is it, like, really bad?"

"Not really. They said the entire bone wasn't shattered. Just a few deep cracks."

"Well, it doesn't hurt," Mark protested. "I can't let this stop me." 

"Wait an hour, okay? We'll see what the doctor says." Ethan suggested. 

"...Fine." Mark couldn't deny that his body wasn't feeling at its best anyway. 

"Great." Ethan was relieved.

"Does anyone else on the ship know about this?"

"We asked them to not alert passengers or media about it. Only the other agents know." Seán reassured. 

"Agents." Mark laughed at the title of his other associates. 

"Well, whatever you want to call them." Seán shrugged. 

"Some of them said they'd come to visit you." Ethan shifted his weight onto his other leg. "Once you were awake, of course."

"Alright." Mark tilted his head in a faint nod. 

"We'll leave you alone for now." Seán stepped back. 

"Okay." Mark allowed himself to pass out again. 

Seán and Ethan were still on the bench when Mark woke up again. They're so nice. Mark smiled to himself at the sight of his loyal friends. He watched Matthew enter the room and speak to his friends. Two other medical employees entered the room, talking to each other and moving to the cabinet for supplies. 

"Matthew," Mark called. 

"Mark, hello." Matthew stopped his conversation and moved to Mark's bed. "Are you doing well?"

"Yes." Mark answered the question again.

"Good. I was surprised when I heard the news."

"Matthew, have you seen Nate?" Mark was able to pull himself up more, sitting upright. 

"I haven't." 

"Did anyone go check the vacant room?"

"We haven't. I can ask someone to do so." 

"No need. I'll go." Mark began flicking the blankets off of his body. 

"Mark, you only slept for half an hour. Wait a bit longer." Ethan stood up.

"No, I'm good." Mark swung his legs off of the gurney. "I'm feeling fine." He stood up, careful not to move his right arm. 

"We're coming with." Seán insisted. 

"Alright." Mark smoothed out his gown. "I gotta change first. Where are my clothes?" 

"The clothes you had this morning are still wet. We sent them to the laundry room." Ethan replied.

"Okay. Wait for me outside." Mark sighed. "I'll get some sent to me." 

The three left the room. Mark found a phone in the infirmary and called his private room service, his butler.

"Mr. Bizinger?"

"Hello, Mr. Fischbach. Are you doing alright? Why are you calling from the infirmary?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you. I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

Mark requested an outfit be brought to the infirmary. Joey complied, bringing Mark his freshly cleaned navy suit he had worn earlier in the week. Mark changed delicately, then exited the infirmary and rejoined with his friends. 

"Okay. Room 8024." Mark declared. "Let's get going."


	21. Closure

It was 10 AM. Mark and his associate stood in front of Room 8024.

"I doubt he's still here." Ethan lamented. 

"What if he is? What's our plan?" Matthew asked. 

_Matthew doesn't know about egos. I don't know how I'll go about explaining it to him. Or the other agents, for that matter._

"We'll figure it out." Mark dodged the question and opened the door. Before he even got the door open fully, Mark could tell the room was empty. The glass sliding door was left open, wind lightly blowing in and waving the curtains. Mark didn't feel it necessary to check the bathroom. 

"We have to find him," Seán said. 

"Yeah, let's split up," Mark commanded. "Seán, how about you come with me? We'll head to the bar. Ethan, Matthew, do you want to go check the crew rooms? At the bottom of the ship?" 

"That's fine." Ethan agreed. "Let's get going."

Mark and Seán arrived at the Black Diamond casino on the sixth deck. Mark opened the door for Seán, both men instinctively taking shallower breathes to avoid inhaling too much smoke. 

"Always so stuffy in here," Seán mused. He led Mark through the casino, both of them searching for the killer. 

"I don't see him." Mark kept scanning the area. "Do you think we can check the employee room?"

"Let's just ask someone first. Go to the bartender." Seán's average speaking volume was drowned out by the loud machines and uproarious banter flooding the air. 

Mark weaved his way through machines and people and arrived at the bar, populated with a few tired drinkers. He slunk onto the closest vacant barstools and gestured for Seán to join him. The two men sat and waited for the bartender to approach.

"Hello." The bartender's laid back personality was conveyed in his tone. "Name's Kurtis. Nice to meet you, Mr. Fischbach." He adjusted his rolled up sleeves and smiled amiably. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Ah, no thanks. Listen, I've got a question."

"What is it?" 

"I'm looking for an employee. If I gave you a name, would you recognize it?"

"Yeah, probably." Kurtis shrugged. 

"Do you know a Nathan Sharp?" Mark asked.

Kurtis's demeanor changed, instantly souring at the name. "Uh..."

"You know him?" Mark pushed. _He has to know him. That reaction doesn't lie._

"I-I should probably ask management--"

"No! Wait, Kurtis. It's okay to talk to me." Mark tried to change his approach. "I'm not going to get you in trouble."

"I know that, but--"

"Do you fear consequence from someone else?" Mark lowered his voice. 

Kurtis checked his surroundings before leaning in, resting his forearms on the bar table as he spoke closely to Mark and Seán. "Yeah, I do." His eyes kept moving around the area.

"From Nathan?"

"...Yes."

"I know he's dangerous, I do. I'm trying to sort this out, but I'll need more information. Tell me what he did."

"Well, he didn't do _much_. I don't know how he got on board, but the crew has never seen him before. He's been very intimidating, he's threatened the casino staff..."

"Why wasn't anything done about this?"

"We've been trying. He told us that if we alerted anyone outside of the casino, he'd kill us."

"My God. Has he ever hurt anyone?" 

"No. He did show us he had a gun, though. That was enough to keep us quiet." Kurtis bit his lip. "I'm sorry--"

"No, it's alright. I'm not upset nobody was alerted. As long as he didn't hurt anyone." Mark's voice was deep and smoky. "I'll take care of him. Just...can you tell me where he is?" 

Kurtis sighed. "I don't know. I haven't seen him all day. Sorry." 

"Okay." Mark turned to Seán, looking for some input. 

"I just texted Ethan. He hasn't had luck either." Seán leaned back.

Mark was a little relieved. _I'd like to be the first to find Nate, honestly._

"Anywhere else you think we can check?" Seán asked. 

"One more place, I think." Mark nodded. "Kurtis, thank you for the help. What's your last name?"

"Conner. Why?"

"I'll be sure to compensate you after this voyage for your help." Mark stood up. "Let's get going, Seán." 

Mark and Seán left the casino. 

"Where to?"

"The Red Suites. He could be up there." 

"Oh, right."

They ascended to the fourteenth deck and took the stairs to the fifteenth. Mark held his master card, but Seán stopped him. "Knock first."

"Alright. Seán, stay out of view of the peephole." Mark rang the doorbell as Seán stepped back. _Maybe if he thinks it's just me, he'll be more willing to open._

A few moments passed. Mark's eyes darted between the peephole and the door handle. 

"C'mon, Nate." Mark urged quietly. 

As if summoned, the door opened to reveal Nate peering out from within. 

"Nate," Mark breathed. 

Nate was quiet, observing the man that came back from the dead. 

"Nate, can we talk?" Mark asked. 

"No," Nate replied quietly.

"Are you okay, Nate? Is it _you?_ " 

"I don't want to talk." Nate noticed Seán standing warily next to Mark.

"Why not?"

"I can't risk anything." Nate began shutting the door, but Mark stopped it with his functional arm. 

"Nate, _please._ We have to get things sorted out." 

"You're going to get hurt, Mark." Nate stared at the floor, unblinking. 

"No, I won't. Everyone will be safe. Your ego just threw me in the water and I came back from that, didn't I? I think I can handle whatever comes next." 

"Don't be so confident. You can't do anything on your own." 

"Yes, he can." Seán cut in. "I don't mean to boost his cockiness, but this hesitancy you're feeling is because of him. It's because of him that you're fighting against your ego and refusing to let him win. Am I wrong?"

"Still, he can't win against me."

"I can't win against your ego, sure. But he's not here right now. You have the strength to suppress him, and I trust you enough to allow myself to be vulnerable. Now, _please_ , Nate. Let me talk to you," Mark pleaded.

Nate stared silently. "Fine. Seán has to wait outside."

Mark could agree to those terms. "Seán, is that alright...?"

Seán nodded. "Go ahead."

Once consent was given, Nate pushed the door open just far enough for Mark to enter before moving back into the suite, letting Mark let himself in. Mark entered and shut the door behind him. He walked towards Nate, who stood silently facing the glass sliding door. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Nate kept himself turned away from Mark. 

"Your progress. Are you doing any better?"

"No, Mark. It hurts to keep him down. He spiked when I saw you were still alive." 

"You seem pretty composed, despite that."

"I won't be able to keep it up if he remains this persistent. God, if only..." Nate grumbled.

"If only what?"

"If only I hadn't seen you. He would've remained more dormant." 

Mark was taken back. "Nate, are you _upset_ that I'm alive?"

"That's...!" Nate snapped, then pulled back his temper. "No, Mark. I'm not upset. I'm...pretty relieved, actually. I thought you were really done for after that."

_That's good to hear._

"I don't want you to die, Mark. But he does. He's really sick of how you're convincing me to take away his power." 

"I understand that. There's not much I can do to help you directly, but I'll be here until you get a complete grip on him."

"I-" Nate stopped. "Hold on. He's talking to me."

The two men stood in silence as Nate held a telepathic conversation with his ego.

"He wants to talk to Dark." Nate turned to face Mark. 

"Oh! Uh...I don't know if that's ideal."

"He claims he doesn't have any malicious intent. I'd be okay with it, but it's up to you." 

"Not only that, but I doubt my ego would be willing-"

**_I'll speak to him._**

Mark jumped at his ego's reappearance. 

_Are you sure?_

_**Let me speak to him.**_

"He's willing." Mark reaffirmed. 

"I don't know if this is a good idea..."

"If they're both within a mirror, it shouldn't be too risky, right?" 

"Yeah, probably." 

Both men hesitantly moved the few feet to the bedroom mirror. Mark sat on the edge of the bed. "Go ahead, you guys."

Dark was the first to materialize, avoid looking at the men on the other side. He turned to Nate's reflection, still mirroring his owner. Eventually, said reflection took on its own movement, though its appearance didn't change. Nate's ego looked just like Nate. 

**_"Do you care if they are watching?"_**

"No." Nate's ego had no theatrics that differentiated him from Nate.

_He's pretty tame in appearance. No glitching or shadows or anything._

**_"Very well."_**

Nate's ego stared at Dark for a beat, then let out a light laugh. "You messed up, Dark."

**_"I made no mistake. There were simply unforeseen obstacles."_ **Dark remained stout and serious.

"Oh, sure, sure." Nate's ego smiled. "It wasn't poor Dark's fault that we were all let down, right?" 

_**"You act as though it's all on my shoulders. If Anti and Blank had just..."**_ Dark stopped to allow his temper to boil down. **_"You're also at fault here. You lost just like I did."_**

"I know. I know, Dark. And you know why I lost?" Nate stepped close to Dark, leaving little space between the two egos. 

**_"I--"_**

"I lost because of _you,_ Dark. You and your stupid, selfish, plan. If I hadn't gotten involved, if I hadn't run into _Mark,_ I would've been fine." The ego's mocking derision morphed into unrestrained anger. 

**_"How set are you on painting me as the villain? You must accept blame for some part of this disaster."_ **Dark retorted with a similar temper.

"Absolutely not. I'm not a sympathetic person, but I can't help but ignore that you roped Anti and Blank into this as well. And for what? There was no benefit for the three of us. The only one reaping a reward from this ordeal would've been you."

**_"You agreed to target Mark. You were simply doing the job you were being paid for."_**

"What about Anti and Blank? What did you falsely promise them?"

**_"I didn't--"_**

"You make me sick. You've destroyed my life, and I hope you never obtain the control you greedily desire." Nate's ego seemed to have left with that last statement, returning to Nate's regular reflection. 

Dark looked at the reverted reflection, then looked at the two men at the other side of the mirror, his expression boiling with anger. _**"What?"** _he snapped suddenly before vanishing as well. 

"Jesus." Mark sighed. 

"Now I've got a cranky ego that's going to be screaming at me for a while." Nate ran his fingers through his hair. 

"I'm sorry. I'll do my best to help you."

"It's alright. What's your plan now?"

"Well, I hope to get a few more loose ends tied up. Hopefully we'll get off this ship safely, and I'll finish sorting everything out back onshore."

"What else is there to finish?"

"I want to talk to Anti and Blank, if I can. Then I'll sort out the agents. James's associates. I'll have to convince them that you're no longer a threat. Then I'll get you a job. Help you get started again."

Nate laughed. "Alright. I'm going to stay here. I think it's best if I'm alone."

"Okay." Mark pulled his phone out, unlocking it. "I'm adding you as a contact, finally." Mark listed the unknown number from his recent calls as Nate. "Please call me if anything happens. Call me immediately. I won't tell anyone else you're here." 

"Okay, I will." Nate nodded.

"Good. I'll see you later."

Mark left the suite. Outside, Seán was speaking to the butler.

"Hello, Mr. Bizinger." Mark shut the door behind him.

"Hello, Chairman." Joey turned to him. "Did you...forget which room is yours, perchance?" 

"Oh, uh, no. Sorry. I just..." Mark wasn't able to think of a decent response.

"We wanted to see if his master key still worked," Seán said. 

"Oh? Did something happen to it?" Joey unintentionally pushed Seán to keep lying.

"It fell in the pool. No biggie, really." 

"I see. Well, enjoy your evening. I hope everything is...alright." Joey smiled before leaving.

"Odd of him to not mention the sling," Seán noted. 

"He was probably being polite." Mark adjusted the mentioned sling. "Anyways, Seán, I'm trying to get things cleared up." 

"Yeah? Is everything going well?" 

"It is. Just a few more things to go over. First, I want to talk to Anti."

"Anti? What for?"

"I want to hear his side. And..."

_Do you want to talk to him too?_

 ** _Yes._ **Dark's mental voice was weak and mousey.

"...Dark wants to talk to him too."

"That doesn't sound safe."

"It's safe. I think it's about closure between the two. No real evil intent."

"Hm. If you say so."

"Let's go to my room." Mark moved the measly two feet to his door and unlocked it. 

Dark was again the first to arrive in the mirror, still avoiding looking at the other side of the mirror. Anti came shortly after, more spastic than usual. 

"Anti--" 

"Ṡ͓̺̬̐̇h̰͔͛́ủ͇͢ẗ̛͖́ ̳͓t̤̱̳heͤ̌͑ F͐ͥỦ̆ͥͦC̺̱̭̭̖K̴̫͔̞̬̬̍͐̎͂̎ ̦̙̺u̬̜̐́p!̰́" Anti warped in front of Dark, hollering at Mark. Mark was stunned into silence and Anti was able to continue.

" _Ḏ̲͈̙̔̇ͭͫA̎̓ͪͧ̾R̲ͫK!_ " Anti whipped around, his aesthetic glitches now hostile and extreme. 

Dark was just as silent as Mark.

"Y̕o̹ͧu ̣̈s̎̔ͥe̯̓l͘f̥͔͍̆̄́i̧̩̩̅̍s̶h **B̉̽̚A͉̲STA̘͔͒ͪR͎͍ͥ̆D̈**.̨̹̙̩̋ͧͮ ̷̤̰̜́̔̑Y͒̈́͋o̜͇ͅu ̻̖̅̇ạ͔͙̋͑͛n̢dͧ̿ͥ ̖̲̏ͤyo͖̤ú̜̻̰̇̚r̍̄̚ fu̡̥͚c̺̈͞ki̱͓̇ͦn̶g̱͓̮̎̉̓ ̞̰ç̖̺ͬ̊hã͑͐͏̘̲̗r͉̎i͚͋s͞m̉͂a̮.͏ Yo͛͏ȗ̂ͫ ͔͉͖̓͑ͩẗ͍͙̘̂̐h̛̪̰̲̿͌̀in̤̼k͢ ̛̰̲ͮ̔ÿ͓̜̻́͂̚o̗͙͞u̡ ̼͍̬o̷wnͩͨ̓͏̫̘͓ ̬t̕he̽̏ w̘̤͌̄hol̬͍̐̒͞e̴̿͌ d̖̠̦͒̍̾a̝ͪm͛̑n̝̹ w̷ǫ̣̯͖r͈͇l̫ͩd̝̗̥,̔̋̓͏͉͔̺ ̕d̑́̂o̬̔n͕̖̎ͮ'̹̠̍̋t̯ ̵͛ͣyo̘̬̒̑͢u?̿ͨ̑""

**_"Anti, I--"_**

"SHͫͅŬT ̱Ǔ͛̾P!" In one swift motion, Anti's hand reached for the area where Dark's chin met his neck and shoved, the momentum immediately sending Dark to the floor roughly. 

_**"Anti!"**_ Dark groaned, fear apparent in his tone.

"Jesus Christ!" Seán exclaimed.

_Is he scared?_ Mark hesitated out of intrigue.

"Y͇̯̱̕o̳͗͞ṵ̺̦ p̤̿ro̘͉̮̅ͫ̉m̪̤ͦ̃̾ͅi̷se̶͉͊ḏ̝̓ͫ̕ ͍̼m̠ͫe͞ ̕ _p̛̦̰̳̿ͬ͒o͆̊́͜w̭ͭ́ͅe̯͒ŗ_!̏ ̛̱̻̆ͥY̼̜ͫͣ͝ö̤͍̭́̈u͆ͭ̚͏̤̯ͅ ̫̖̈ͫ͘gaͨ̆v̗ͭe̝̽͞ ͜mè̙̬ͨ ̯̺ͭͤ _h͇ͧ͜o̞ͨ̕p͕̝̳̈̅̈e̡̖͖_!͙̀ Butͭ͂̈́ ̾̅i͓͇͐̿ṱ̛͉̲ͨ̿ͣ ͗͋wͮ̄as͖̤ ̷̹̺ȃ̜l̴̮̩̲l ͏f̐ͮͨ͏u̲̾c̼̞̏ͫkḭ͐n̵̺g̛̙̺͐͆̋ͅ ̥ **L̫͕͊ͬI͎͛E̵̫̪̠ͨͨ̚S!̯́** " Anti rammed his foot into Dark's stomach with every sentence. Mark felt a crescendoing ringing in his ears, reminiscent of painful microphone feedback.

_**"Anti, I'm sorry."**_ Dark's words were desperate and thin. He struggled to pull himself away from the living virus.

"S̐ͭ̈҉̫͍̬o̿r̲̥͚r͎ͣy ̣̮̠̊̂̚d̹̎oͬ̃̉e͍̺͕s̫n̰̰̈̿͜'t̛ͭ́̆ f̟̓ṷ̣̈́ͨcͯ́̚ki͎͈̐̉n̡̬̻̙g̹̈ ̠̾͝cu͈̺͙ͣ̇̄͡t͞ i̙̘͇t." Anti grabbed Dark by the collar, suspending his head off the floor. Dark immediately tried to pull away, writhing to free himself.

"Anti, please stop." Mark stepped in. He couldn't forgive Dark, but he knew Dark had endured too much. 

"A̧͠re ̶͝yo̷̕u ͟͡͡defe̵ņd̕͡҉i̢n̵̢͏g͘ ҉͏͝t̵͟h̸̕i҉̢͞s m̧͘o̢͟͏n͜st̨ęr?" Anti scowled. 

"He's had enough." Mark responded quietly.

"I'̕͜͝m̵͘͟ ņ͟͝ơ̷t--"

" _Anti._ " Seán. Anti seemed to involuntarily shy away at Seán speaking. "Anti, leave him alone." 

Anti turned to Dark, then to Mark, then Seán. He breathed, clenched his fists, glared, then vanished.

Dark lay alone on the floor, curled. He sat up, his thin eyes glancing at his other half through his matted hair. He left without a word.

"Was that...closure?" Seán asked after a few moments. 

"I think it's the best we're going to get." Mark sighed. "I hoped to speak to Anti myself, but I suppose not." 

"That was pretty unexpected. Do you think everything will be alright?"

"With our egos? Are you worried about their well-being?"

"I don't know. I guess not, but you can't deny that was brutal."

"Probably well-deserved, though." 

"Probably." Seán didn't have much to say beyond that.

"I'm sorry about this. I feel like I'm just causing more trouble, between you, and Nate, and..."

"Don't worry about it. You're doing what needs to be done. I don't want to give them too much humanization, but it's good for the egos too."

"Yeah. I hope."

"Where's Ethan? Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes. I'll go find him."

"Alright. I'll be in my room. Let me know if you need anything." 

"I will." The two men left the suite together and parted ways. 


	22. New Enemies

Ethan arrived at Mark's suite after Mark asked him to do so over the phone. They stood facing the large mirror. 

"Are you sure this is--"

"Yeah, it's safe. I've already done this with Nate and Seán. I'd like to finish cleaning everything else up."

Blank appeared suddenly on the other side, standing silently and scanning the room. 

"Blank, do you want to speak to Dark?" Ethan asked almost too politely.

"yes" The ego was solemn and quiet, as usual.

"Dark..." Mark gently asked his ego to show himself. Several moments passed. "Dark, come on."

_Is he scared to show up?_ "Dark, you can't hide from this." 

A couple more moments, then Dark materialized. 

Blank looked at Dark, his facial expression unchanging. Silence.

**_"Well?"_**

"was it true"

_**"Was what true?"** _Dark squared his shoulders and properly faced Blank.

"were you actually going to give us what you promised us"

Blank's words were spoken quietly, yet there was a steely sting to them. 

**_"I would have."_**

"stop lying please" Blank blinked. "you dont have that sort of power" 

**_"I do."_**

"no ego has that power"

**_"Blank, I would have helped you."_**

"i want an apology"

**_"What? You want me to apologize?"_**

"yes"

**_"Blank, I have no reason to apologize--"_**

"apologize"

**_"For what? What have I done?"_**

"you already know"

Dark stood silently. His dignity would not allow him to give in so easily. 

Blank responded with a similar silence, staring deeply into Dark's eyes. He was willing to play the waiting game. 

**_"Blank, I'm not going to."_**

"dont be stubborn" 

Dark glanced at the mirror. Mark and Ethan watched him expectantly. His eyes moved to the floor, then back to Blank.

**_"I'm sorry, Blank."_**

Blank made no reaction to the apology, giving Dark even less validation for giving a response. 

"i never want to see you again"

**_"That's fine. I doubt anyone will see me again."_**

Mark felt his heart drop ever so slightly. It was hard to avoid sympathizing with him; the resemblance to himself was too strong.

Dark left first. Mark's reflection took his place. Blank looked at the two men. 

"do you feel bad for him" Blank asked Mark. 

"You're asking me? I don't know. I guess I do, a little." Mark replied. 

"okay" 

"...Was there something else?" 

"hes a bad person" Blank clasped his hands behind his back. "its up to you if you want to sympathize with him or not" He left promptly after. 

"What a philosopher." Ethan laughed.

"Well, that's that." Mark put his left hand in his pocket. "I should go talk to the agents." 

"I'll come with."

Mark and Ethan found Matthew in his suite. 

"Is everything alright?" Matthew asked as he let the two men in.

"Yeah," Mark started. "No issues right now." 

"How can I help?" Matthew figured if they didn't come to him in a time of danger, they must have needed his assistance for something.

"I just need to talk with you. I'm wrapping everything up and I hope to get everything resolved before the ship docks."

"Everything resolved? You mean with the killer? Have you been able to catch him?" 

"Um..." Mark looked at Ethan before continuing. "We're not going to _catch_ him."

_Damn, I don't know how to explain this safely._

"Mark, you don't have to give up yet. We can still track him down--"

" _No,_ Matthew. It's not that we can't. We're just...not going to."

Matthew blinked. "What do you mean?" 

Mark held the strap on his sling, a sort of equivalent to clasping his hands. "He's not a threat, Matthew. Not anymore."

"Why not? What happened."

"I-I can't explain it. He's just not going to pursue killing anymore. I don't want you to worry about it." 

"What are you talking about? Mark, I can't just _ignore_ him. None of us can. We came on this ship to chase him!" 

"But if he's not a threat, then there's no need, isn't there?"

"What, are you claiming you 'converted' him? Saved his soul and moved him to the good side?"

"I...guess? It's not that easy, but I can guarantee that he's not dangerous."

"That's unbelievable, Mark. Even if what you're saying is true, he's still a criminal. He's killed in the past, and he has to pay for those crimes. You cannot pardon him. You don't have that kind of power-"

"Why not?! I'm _MARK FISCHBACH,_ for God's sake. There's _nothing I_ **can't do!** " Mark roared. 

"Mark..." Ethan's voice quivered. Mark clenched his teeth, realizing too late that his temper had taken over. He felt his ego pulsing.

"I'm sorry." Mark's voice remained deep, but was quiet. "I just want to help him. I can't explain to you what happened, but I want you to take my word." 

Matthew took a few moments to formulate a response. "Have you spoken to the other agents?" 

"Not yet."

"Alright. Do so. I can't come to a decision without their input." 

"I will. I'll call James next." 

"Do it here. I want to listen." Matthew declared. 

Mark complied, pulling his phone out and searching through his calls to find James's number. He had failed to save it when James first called. 

Finding the number, he dialed and set it on speaker. 

Several rings, then...

"Hello?"

"Hey, James. It's Mark."

"Good to hear you're still alive. You made it through the trip, I trust?" 

"Yes. I'm doing well."

"What about the killer? Has he been captured?"

_They all ask the same question. They're so desperate to catch him._

Mark decided to tell it straight up and straight forward. "No, he hasn't. And I'm not going to let him 'get captured'. I want to help him."

"What?"

"I'm not calling to request for this to happen, either. I'm going to make sure it happens. I'm only calling to make you aware." Mark eyed Matthew as he spoke.

"Mark, that's--"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you and the other agents were assigned to do. If it was to capture Nate, then that isn't going to happen."

"That's our job, Mark. There had better be a good reason you're denying us to do our profession."

"Because Nate isn't a bad person. Nate isn't a bad person, and I cannot explain beyond that. You'll have to trust me." 

"I don't believe this, Mark. We've been helping you this entire voyage and you decide to rebel against us at the last minute? I thought our goals aligned."

"They still do. We both want to prohibit Nate from being a threat to others, right? I've done that. He's not a danger anymore."

"But will he pay for his past crimes?"

_They weren't entirely his fault! I just can't explain that to you._

"I suppose not." 

"Then--"

"James, I'm going through with this. I'm sorry if you feel like I've betrayed you, but I'm sticking to this."

"You are aware we may have to come after you to get to him, right?"

"Then do so. I won't let you take him." _I won't let you take an innocent man._

"...I don't understand this, Mark."

"I don't expect you to." 

There were a few moments of silence, then the call was cut. Mark sighed and pocketed his phone. 

"Happy?" he asked Matthew.

"I'll wait for his response," Matthew said.

"Wonderful. I'll be going, then." Mark swiftly turned to the door and left, Ethan tailing him. 

"Do you think that could have gone better?" Ethan asked reflectively.

"I don't. I figured they would be a bit stubborn." Mark stood in the cramped hallway. "It's going to be complicated if they pursue me, but I want to do what's right." 

"I'll support you." Ethan agreed. "Anyway, it's almost 11:15. What do you want to do?"

"I have no idea. I just want to get off this ship." Mark's phone buzzed just after his sentence. It was a text from Nate.

<Nate>I'd like to get back down to a lower deck before we dock, if possible. Can you back me up and make sure the coast is clear?

<Mark>Yes. I'll be right there.

"I gotta go help Nate." Mark showed Ethan the text. "You wanna come along?" 

"Sure." 

They returned to Suite 15500, assuring that the butler was not seen on their way. 

"Hey, Nate," Mark said as Nate opened the door to the two men.

"Hi, Nate." Ethan waved simply.

"Hey. Let's get going." Nate gestured to the elevator at the base of the stairs. 

Mark went first, then Nate, then Ethan. They snaked down the staircase, quickly but warily. Successfully arriving at the elevator, Mark hit the call button.

"I can probably go on my own from here." Nate stood close to the elevator doors.

"No, I'll come with," Mark persisted. 

"Guys, you hear that?" Ethan stopped them to listen. One of the heavy suite doors was heard opening. 

"Shit," Nate breathed.

"It's alright." Mark remained calm. "The elevator should be here soon." 

"I hope." 

The corners of the hallway were too sharp to see beyond them. They heard the door shut, then a voice speaking to someone. It was Matthew's. 

"I know. I don't think the other agents have been told yet." Matthew seemed to be on the phone with someone. 

"Come on..." Nate stood back against the elevator. The doors opened as he did, and he hurried into the elevator. At the same moment, Matthew arrived at the end of the hall, at the elevators, and saw the three escaping men.

"Nate." Matthew stopped his conversation when he saw the frazzled killer retreating to the elevator.

"Matthew, please..." Mark stayed where he was. 

"Go in." Ethan gently pushed Mark's chest and separated him from Matthew. Mark backed into the elevator with Nate, who was currently mashing the 'close doors' button.

"No! Wait! I have to get Nate!" Matthew's tone heightened suddenly as he reached for the door. Ethan stopped him, pushing back against the hacker. The doors to the elevator shut and Mark and Nate left Ethan alone with Matthew.

_Thanks, Ethan. I hope you'll be okay._

Nate pressed the button for the fifth deck and the elevator descended. 

"Where are you going?" Mark asked.

"My extra room. I need to clean up my things, and it'll be easier to get off the ship if I'm closer to the gangway." 

"That's fine. Do you think you'll get off safely?" 

"I don't know yet." 

The elevator stopped on the seventh deck. Mark and Nate fell silent as the doors rolled open to a small group of passengers. Among them was Eugene. 

The other passengers paid no mind to the two occupants of the elevator and entered, but Eugene remained where he was. He stared at the chairman and the killer, his facial expression giving no indication of what he was going to do next. 

Nate took the initiative and bolted out of the elevator, passing by Eugene too quickly for him to do something. In a split second, both Eugene and Mark watched Nate run before Eugene immediately gave chase and Mark tailed him shortly after. The passengers were left flustered and confused after witnessing the silent exchange between these three men. 

Mark was ever so slightly slower than Eugene, who was catching up to Nate. They ran through the large atrium of the seventh deck, allowing plenty of people to see the commotion. Nate moved to the right of the Guest Services desk, entering a thinner hallway that led to the art gallery. Eugene and Mark followed, entering a quiet, well-lit room that was lined with paintings on either side. The room was relatively empty, with only a few people examining the art. The three men passed through easily and entered a spacious lobby, situated in front of the ship's night club. 

Nate went to one of the doors into the club, only to find it locked. That momentary obstacle was enough for Eugene to catch up. 

"Eugene!" Mark finally said something as he stopped behind Eugene. Eugene did not touch Nate, but left him cornered. 

"Eugene..." Nate huffed. 

"You're coming with me, Nate." Eugene turned his head over his shoulder. "What are you doing, Mark? Why are you with him?" 

_The agents mustn't've told him yet._

"Eugene, leave him alone," Mark responded.

Eugene turned back to Nate and took his phone out. "Do you have any weapons on you?" He interrogated Nate.

"No." Nate was stern.

Eugene called someone on his phone, not breaking eye contact with Nate. Mark orbited around Eugene and stood next to Nate. 

"I found him," Eugene spoke into the phone. Nate and Mark watched him warily. There was silence as Eugene listened to the voice on the other end. 

"...You're kidding." Eugene spoke at last. His eyes darted between the two men as he listened further. "Has this been discussed?" He sighed. "Unbelievable." He hung up.

Nate stepped forward, waiting for a response from Eugene.

"Well, go free then. I guess." Eugene grumbled. 

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"It's not your business." Eugene's lips thinned. "You can go ahead and leave." He turned and walked away. Mark and Nate watched him leave. 

"Did they drop it?" Nate pondered. 

"They must have. Why else would he leave?" 

"Odd." Nate sighed. "I can't waste time thinking about it. Let's get to the fifth deck."

Nate and Mark made it back to Room 552, finding it untouched. 

"So much junk..." Nate pocketed the master card he used and moved to the bed, beginning to sort through the papers he had left scattered. "I can manage from here. Thanks for your help." 

"You sure you don't need anything else?" Mark stayed in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm good." Nate smiled. "Thanks." 

Mark left and ascended to the fourteenth deck. The hall was empty now.

_We're almost there._


	23. Disembarkation

Mark slept until 3 PM. The ship was now only 3 hours from the port. The butler stopped by Mark's suite to ask if anything was needed but was dismissed. Nobody had texted Mark. 

Mark left his suite and walked down to the fourteenth deck. He wasn't sure where he was going. Passing through the hallway, Mark looked through the glass door opening to the Haven courtyard and saw Matthew sitting at one of the poolside tables, engaged in nothing.

_It's unusual to see him outside his room._

Mark entered the Haven courtyard, walking to Matthew.

"Hello, Mark." Matthew had an air of companionship around him. 

"Hey, Matthew." Mark sat on a chair at the same table. 

"I don't know if you know, but we've called off the hunt for Nate." Matthew stared at the glimmering water in the courtyard pool. "James made the call several hours ago."

"I figured as much," Mark said. "Did he give a reason?" 

"He said that he's entrusting Nate's future to someone else. That's about it." 

"I see." Mark followed Matthew's gaze to the rippling water. "Are you going to be compensated for your work? Who is even paying you?" 

"The wife of Nate's last victim was going to pay us for this, but after James's decision, we'll have to see if she is still willing. It's pretty unlikely." 

"Do you feel like you've wasted time?" 

"I don't know. The experience was unique, but it's a large detriment to me if I'm not getting paid." 

"How much were you promised?"

"Why? Do you plan to compensate us so our time wasn't wasted?"

"If I'm able to, probably." Mark adjusted his sling.

Matthew laughed lightly. "I'll ask the other agents before I let you know." 

"Alright. Will you still survive without payment?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. I have a second job anyway, as a software applications developer. My wife has a job as well. We're not going to go homeless if I don't get paid now."

"You have a wife?" Mark was a little surprised. He didn't see a wedding ring on Matthew's finger.

"Yeah. And a son."

"I didn't know that." 

"You'll have to meet them sometime," Matthew suggested. 

"Certainly."

The men sat in a comfortable silence. 

"Any plans once you get off the ship?" 

"Not really. I'll have to take some time to heal up, first. I'll probably focus on getting Nate, uh, reintegrated. I promised him I would."

"Do you have a job in mind for him?"

"No, not really. I'll ask him what he's interested in." 

"Got it." 

"How about you?"

"Once I get off the ship?"

"Yeah."

"I'm probably going to stay off underground work for a while. Maybe go on an actual vacation." 

"Well, my ocean liners are always open to you, if cruises still appeal to you after this. Just let me know and I can waive fees for you and your family."

"I appreciate it." 

"Hey! Mark!" Ethan appeared in the doorway to the courtyard, waving down his friend. He approached the table rapidly.

"Ethan, what's up?" Mark squinted into the sun to look up at Ethan.

"Mark, the other guys and I were going to get an early dinner before the ship docks. They want you to come." Ethan saw Matthew at the table and added, "You too, Matthew." 

"That's fine. Where at?" Mark asked.

"The Grand Pacific Dining Room. We've reserved a table for 4 PM." 

"Who's coming?" 

"Uh, everyone. Seán, Shane, Ryan, Eugene. We invited the rest of the Tryceratops guys, but they said they had to finish cleaning up," Ethan said.

"What about Nate?" Mark asked absentmindedly. 

"Um, I wouldn't mind, personally." Ethan shifted his weight. "I don't know what the other agents would think. No offense," Ethan directed at Matthew.

"I don't mind. I wouldn't want a meal to go sour because of bad relations, but it doesn't make a difference to me personally." Matthew gave his own input.

"I'll ask him if he wants to," Mark said. 

"Okay," Ethan responded, relieved to have avoided giving a definite answer to the question.

Half an hour passed. Mark kept himself busy with walks around the ships, check-ins with employees, packing his luggage, and conversations with passengers. At 3:30, Mark went down to Room 552 to talk to Nate. 

"Hey." Nate opened the door. 

"Hey. The agents and I reserved dinner tonight before the ship docks. Do you want to join us?" Mark got straight to the point.

"Um, I don't know if I should. I don't think the agents like me." Nate leaned against the doorframe. Beyond him, the room had been completely cleaned up.

"Perhaps amends could be made? I'm sure they'd warm up eventually."

"I doubt it..." Nate shook his head. 

"Alright." Mark nodded. "It'll be at 4, so you have a while. Even if you're still unsure, you can come late. I'll tell the host to guide you to our table if you decide to come. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Whatever makes you comfortable. Don't feel pressured."

"Got it." 

"Either way, I'll meet with you at 6 to safely get you off the ship. I'm not sure who would stop us, but it's best if all bases are covered."

"Okay. I'll keep in touch." 

Half an hour later, Mark met up with the other agents in front of the grandest dining room in the ship. They were escorted to a table that ran parallel to the large immaculate window overlooking the ocean behind the ship. Four seats were placed around the table, though only seven of the eight total seats had been set. 

Mark sat on one edge of the table, Seán next to him and the vacant seat across from him. Ethan sat next to the empty seat, then Matthew next to him, then Ryan. Eugene was next to Seán and Shane next to Eugene.

"I reserved for seven," Seán whispered to Mark. "Ethan said Nate might come, but I didn't request that an eighth place be set. I did tell them to anticipate an eighth, but I just wasn't sure."

"That's okay," Mark said as he was given his menu. "We'll have it set if he decides to come. I didn't want to pressure him." 

"Sounds good." Seán received and opened his own menu. 

Mark found it a bit tricky to get the menu open with one hand, but he managed. He propped the tri-fold against the edge of the table and scanned it carefully.

"You'd better order something that you can eat with one utensil, Mark." Ethan pointed out. "I don't want to have to be your mother and cut your food for you." 

"Right, right." Mark laughed. "I hope this menu has options that can accommodate my situation." 

"You can ask them to cut it up if need be," Eugene informed. "I've had to do so before. It's not much trouble."

Mark took his advice as he continued looking. He checked his phone for the time. 4:05. He pondered if Nate would come. 

Several minutes passed. The waiter took their order and left to the kitchen. The colleagues engaged in conversation, though Mark was partially distracted with the thought of Nate arriving. 

Drinks and appetizers came. It was 4:13. Mark fiddled with his fork, waiting expectantly for Nate. _He doesn't have to show up. He most likely won't._

In the middle of his thoughts, Mark eyed an individual at the entrance of the restaurant. It was Nate, dressed in the same suit vest combination he had on earlier. A host asked him something, and once a response was given, the host led him to the table.

As Nate approached, the other agents stopped their conversation. Seán and Ethan had no harsh reaction, though Eugene and the others seemed to rot a bit. 

"Can we get a place set for him, please?" Ethan asked, pointing to the vacant seat next to his own. The host nodded as he pulled the chair out for Nate. Nate was seat and the host left.

"I'm glad to see you came." Mark smiled softly.

"Yeah." Nate looked at Mark, the sight of his ally calming him down a bit. He then pushed himself to look at the rest of the guests. "Hey, everyone."

Eugene and Ryan seemed the most perturbed by his appearance, though they were not vocal about it. After a few moments, Eugene responded. 

"Hello, Nathan." Eugene stood up slightly and reached across the table, extending his hand for a handshake. 

Nate accepted gently. 

"I don't think we've properly met under friendly circumstances," Ryan said. 

"I suppose not." Nate hoped the ice he was walking on was not as thin as he originally thought. "I'm sorry I didn't have anything better to wear. I only packed one decent suit for this trip." 

"Oh, we don't care. You still look good regardless," Mark assured. 

The tension, though not entirely transparent, was certainly lowered. Nate received dishware and was able to order for himself. Food arrived, and the men ate and talked over easy subjects. 

It was 5:30 when the group separated to finish packing their luggage before disembarkation. Mark followed Nate to Room 552 before returning to his own suite. He ran into Felix and Marzia leaving their suite on the fourteenth deck.

"Hey, Felix. All packed up?" 

"Yeah." Felix nodded. "Hey, what happened?" He pointed to Mark's sling.

"Oh, nothing serious. I just got into a fight with some of the machinery in the crew area. Just an accident." Mark scolded himself for giving such a vague and weak lie. 

"I hope it'll heal soon." Felix didn't question it beyond that. 

"Thank you. I hope you enjoyed your voyage. I wish we could've spent more time together."

"Maybe next time." Felix and Marzia waved before they continued walking down the hall. 

Mark, Seán, and Ethan retrieved Nate from his room before heading to the lobby before the gangway, which was now stationed in the LA Port. 

"You got everything?" Mark asked. 

"Yes." Nate held one medium black suitcase. He must've packed light. 

"Alright. We should be the first ones off the ship." Mark scanned the lobby that preceded the gangway. The doors to the outside of the ship were not open, and if Mark hadn't known better, he'd've thought there were no doors at all. The door that separated the interior of the ship from the external gangway resembled the wall surrounding it in order to keep passengers from prying around at a usually unused door. At the moment, the room only had a few crew members and the early arrivals of the Premium Suites users. They were granted first exit off the ship. 

"It's 5 'til." Ethan said. "They should open up soon." 

Mark and Co. approached the wall door that led to the gangway. Behind them, the two captains approached. 

"Did you have a good voyage, Mr. Fischbach?" Captain Neal came around one side of the group, smiling. 

"I did. Thank you."

"Glad to hear it." Link turned to the other crew members in the room. "We're all clear to open up," he called. Rhett and Link opened the doors themselves, simultaneously grasping handles in the wall before pulling the two wall panels open to reveal the stationed gangway tunnel beyond. Employees waited on the tunnel to welcome the passengers back home. 

"You're free to disembark, Mr. Fischbach. Don't worry about security." Rhett allowed the chairman to have a simple exit.

"Thank you both." Mark waved to the captains before gesturing to his gaggle to follow him off the ship. The four men stepped into the metal gangway tunnel and began the gradual descent to the ground. Bypassing security checks and post-voyage procedures, they were able to exit the cruise terminal and enter the parking lot. 

"Back on land," Seán said.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed. "Back home." 

"No need to get dramatic." Mark cut off the sentiment of the moment, though he still held a grateful smile. 

"Why? Isn't it only fair to be pleased after such an ordeal?" Nate countered. 

"It is. It's completely fair," Mark said. 

"It's definitely nice to relax again," Seán moved his suitcase from one hand to the other. 

Ethan split off from the group when they reached his car, then Seán left when they approached his. Mark had called for a towncar pick-up and waited at the edge of the lot with Nate for it.

"Do you need a ride?" Mark offered.

"I've got a car." 

"Where are you headed?"

"Back home, I guess."

"Where's that?"

"Downtown LA. Near Clement Junction."

"I see." Mark recognized the name of one of the poorer areas of LA. "If you'd like, you can stay with me for a while. Or I can rent you a place near where I live."

"I think I'll be okay, but thank you." Nate nodded. "I'll move once I get a better grip on...everything."

"Okay." Mark watched his towncar pull into the lot. "I'll get back to you with good job openings. We can discuss education, salary, all the sordid stuff."

"Alright. You have a good evening, Mark."

"You as well, Nate." The towncar stopped in front of Mark and the driver exited to open the backseat door.

"See ya." Nate walked off, one hand in a pocket and the other waving goodbye. He passed through the lot to his car. Mark watched him unlock it, pack his suitcase in the trunk and enter the driver's side. Only when the sound of the car revving was heard did Mark turn his attention back to his own ride.

Mark looked at the driver. "Are you with James?" Mark asked bluntly.

"I'm sorry, sir. Who is that?" The driver replied quizzically.

"Never mind. Sorry to ask." Mark stepped into the passenger seat as the driver packed his luggage. The driver entered the car again and took off, exiting the parking lot and heading to Mark's home. 


	24. Epilogue

A couple months passed. Mark's arm had healed fully with no complications. He returned to work as usual, once he had finished aiding Nate in getting on the right track.

Nate had requested to work under Cloak Ocean Liners of his own volition, to Mark's surprise. Though he had met with the casino workers of the Barrel to give a sincere apology for his terror, Nate asked to be assigned to any other cruise ship. He simply was not willing to return to the personally infamous ship. Nate continued working as a casino dealer, and, with Mark's recommendation, was promoted to pit boss. He told Mark his ambitions of making it to casino manager and received Mark's full support. 

Connor Colquhoun, Joseph Bizinger, and Kurtis Conner received a generous bonus for assisting the chairman. 

Ethan's business was in full swing, with Ethan able to find talented counselors and therapists. For a few weeks, Nate met with Ethan personally to continue working on inner issues. 

Mark returned home one evening, shutting the door behind him and immediately removing his blazer. His newest friend came charging down the stairs to greet him.

"Hi, Chica!" Mark knelt down to greet his dog, a recent and well-warranted addition to his home. He was willing to make time to care for such a joyous creature. 

While petting his companion, Mark checked his phone to see a few texts from close friends. 

<Nate>Held another tournament today. It seems we've gotten an unusually competitive group of passengers on this voyage.

<Seán>Text me when you get home! I have a business idea I want some advice on.

<Ethan>Do you think you can take care of Spencer this weekend?

Mark scrolled through the texts, smiling. Once Chica had eventually calmed down, Mark was able to free himself from her and head to his bedroom.

Across from his bed now stood an enormous body mirror. Mark wasn't sure what had compelled him to purchase it. Seán joked that he was running out of ways to boost his ego and had resorted to turning into Narcissus. Mark laughed, though knew this impulse buy most likely had something to do with his **_ego._**

"Hey." Mark stood in front of it, speaking to no one. "Do you want to talk today?"

Mark had asked this question every day since the voyage ended. A response was never given, but he persisted out of some blind desire to talk with Dark again. Mark waited a few moments for a response, and, unexpectedly, one came.

_**"Hello."**_ Dark appeared. 

"Dark!" Mark's heart jumped at the sight of the returned ego. "What happened to you?"

**_"Nothing. I have always been here."_**

"What made you decide to come back?"

**_"I don't know. I simply wanted to return."_**

"I see."

**_"I can feel your wary thoughts, Mark. Your suspicion of me has already returned."_**

"I can't help it."

**_"...I know."_**

"Do you blame me for suspecting you of malicious intent?"

**_"No. I understand completely."_**

"Okay."

Dark stared, gently and delicately. **_"There's nothing for me to do. I've already conceded defeat, to the other egos and to you. I was expecting to be forgotten, but you've persisted on seeing me again."_**

"I don't know why."

**_"Because we're a part of each other. You're going to be incomplete if I'm neglected. You already know this."_**

"Yes, I know. And I'm okay with that."

**_"Then I shall remain. Whether we agree with each other or not."_**

"Alright." 

**_"Carry on, then. We have the rest of our life to talk."_**

"Yeah." Mark didn't give a proper goodbye, as he doubted there would ever be a true end to his conversation with his ego. Mark left the bedroom and sat on the living room couch, replying to his friends' texts.

**Author's Note:**

> Font Styles
> 
> _Mark's thoughts_
> 
> _**Dark's mental thoughts** _
> 
> _**"Dark speaking"** _
> 
> "blank speaking"
> 
> "A̵͎͆n̸͚͂͑ṱ̵͓͒i̵ s̵͓͍͛͆p̴͔͗ē̵̆͜a̴͚̖͗k̵̜̞͗i̷͚̕n̸̢͇̐g̴͔̅"


End file.
